Hope
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: Manusia menggerakkan hidup mereka dengan harapan. Harapan, kehidupan, kasih sayang... Ciel mengajarkan semua hal itu pada Sebastian yang hidupnya sudah hampir berakhir. COMPLETE. R & R?
1. Prologue

Here is another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction from Lacie Fraij entitle "Hope".

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso's.

Saya tidak akan menulis banyak-banyak di sini. Semua saya serahkan pada para pembaca yang baik. Segala macam review diterima. I HOPE you like it.

**Hope**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini bukan hari yang buruk. Cuaca di London terbilang cerah dibandingkan dengan hari-hari biasa. Udaranya hangat. Di taman kota orang-orang terlihat bergembira menghabiskan Minggu pagi mereka bersama orang-orang tercinta. Sepasang kekasih terlihat mesra di bangku taman. Sebuah keluarga terlihat bercanda ria di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Namun di antara mereka yang sedang bersantai terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pemuda itu manis. Rambut abu-abu kebiruannya tersapu angin sesekali. Memperlihatkan kulit pucat dahinya yang mulus. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru besar berkilat-kilat. Pemuda itu biasa-biasa saja seperti siswa kelas 2 SMA yang lain. Tapi parasnya yang terlalu imut sering membuat orang-orang salah mengira jenis maupun umurnya.

Di pelukan anak itu terdapat dua buah buket bunga lili putih yang besar. Dengan langkah yang cepat dan, ia menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat tujuannya, yaitu salah satu rumah sakit umum di London. Apakah dia akan menjenguk seseorang dengan buket yang ia pegang itu? Tidak.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia berjalan dengan mantap di koridor-koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menyapa dan disapa oleh para perawat dengan ramah. Kakinya bergerak tanpa ragu maupun bingung di jalan yang ia lalui. Kentara sekali kalau ia hapal betul dengan tempat ini. Ia baru saja akan berbelok ke kiri saat suara seorang wanita memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Ciel? Kau sudah datang?" Wanita itu menyapa si pemuda bermata biru. Dan pemuda itu, yang ternyata bernama Ciel, memutar kakinya untuk mendekati wanita berambut merah nyentrik tersebut.

"Bibi An! Padahal aku baru saja mau ke ruangan Bibi. Bibi sudah siap untuk acara kita kali ini, kan?" Ciel mengangkat buketnya. Mengingatkan wanita berambut merah itu akan 'acara' mereka hari ini.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Maukah kau menunggu untuk setengah jam lagi? Ada satu pasien yang jadwalnya tidak bisa diundur," kata wanita itu sambil membetulkan jas putihnya. Sedangkan keponakannya itu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Huh, baiklah. 30 menit saja, ya?" Ciel pura-pura merajuk. Dokter nyentrik itu tertawa sambil menepuk kepala keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf, _Dear_. Kau mau menunggu di sini atau ikut ke ruanganku?" Wanita berambut merah itu sudah mulai mengangkat kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalannya yang terhambat tadi.

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Aku ingin belajar supaya bisa jadi dokter seperti Bibi." Pemuda manis itu menjajari langkah bibinya di koridor rumah sakit.

xxXxx

Sekarang ini Ciel sudah ada di ruangan praktek bibinya. Bibinya, Angelina Burnett, adalah salah satu dokter handal di rumah sakit ini. Ciel mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan sambil mengamati bibinya berinteraksi dengan salah satu pasiennya hari ini.

Dokter Burnett membolak-balik berkas yang baru diberikan pasiennya dengan serius. Menandakan bahwa dokumen yang sedang ia baca ini memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi untuk dicerna. Di seberang mejanya ada seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Ciel dan seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua. Mungkin ayahnya?

"Ya ampun." Dokter itu menggumam pelan. Namun cukup jelas untuk dapat didengar Ciel. Ciel melirik ke arah bibinya dengan mimik penasaran. Kedua alis bibinya berkerut. "Ada apa sih?" pikirnya.

"Apakah ada cara untuknya agar ia bisa sembuh total?" Pria tua itu melirik si dokter dan pemuda di sebelahnya bergantian. Angelina tidak menanggapinya. Ia masih sibuk meneliti kertas-kertas di kedua belah tangannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri terlihat cuek.

Air muka pemuda itu kaku. Wajahnya yang pucat dibingkai rambut hitamnya yang lurus. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan pria tua di sebelahnya yang memandanginya dengan khawatir. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengelilingi ruangan. Ciel memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Iris anak itu tidak biasa. Merah darah.

Ciel masih terkesima dengan mata merah pemuda itu saat tiba-tiba pandangan mereka saling bertumbukan. Ciel yang salah tingkah menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah. Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya dengan sorot mata dingin. Ciel makin salah tingkah. Tapi pemuda itu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah dokter di seberang meja.

"Ini..." Angelina menggantung kalimatnya sembari melepas kacamata yang bertengger di depan hidungnya. Alisnya tertaut. "Ini agak rumit." Dokter cantik itu mendesah pelan. Pria tua itu merendahkan bahunya. Terlihat putus asa.

"Maaf. Tapi…ini sudah terlalu kompleks." Angelina memakai kembali kacamatanya dan membaca ulang berkas itu. "Saya tidak yakin. Tapi…kalau Anda tidak keberatan saya akan membawa ini dulu. Saya akan berusaha," katanya sambil melambaikan kertas-kertas itu.

"Anda bisa datang lagi di kunjungan yang berikutnya." Wanita itu melirik kalender kecil yang ada di atas mejanya. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak untuk meneliti jadwalnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia berbalik menghadap pria tua di depannya. "Hari Kamis minggu depan. Pukul dua siang."

Pria yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Terima kasih banyak Dokter. Maaf menganggu hari Minggu Anda." Pria tua itu membungkuk sopan. Angelina dan pemuda dengan orb merah di sebelahnya ikut berdiri.

"Tidak masalah Mr. Tanaka. Saya juga minta maaf karena hari ini saya hanya bisa memberikan sedikit waktu saya." Dokter berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah kepada pasiennya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Pemuda itu tidak balas tersenyum. Bibir pucatnya bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anda tidak perlu repot. Tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku. Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Menyerah saja. Aku yakin kalau Anda sama seperti dokter-dokter yang sebelum ini. Semuanya sudah angkat tangan. Sebaiknya Anda berhenti saja sebelum mulai. Jangan sia-siakan waktu Anda untukku."

Remaja pria itu berbalik menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ciel kaget mendengar ucapan orang itu. Ciel bisa melihat kalau bibinya membuat reaksi yang sama seperti dirinya. Apalagi pria tua itu. Ia juga terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Sebastian! Jaga tata kramamu." Mr. Tanaka sedikit berteriak pada pemuda itu. Tapi si orb merah sudah tertelan di balik pintu. Mr. Tanaka segera berbalik untuk membungkuk dalam-dalam. Khas orang Jepang.

"Maafkan kelakuan anak itu. Dia memang susah diatur." Angelina, meski masih kaget, berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Tak apa. Saya mengerti."

Mr. Tanaka menegakkan dirinya dan mengucapkan salam singkat. Lalu ikut menghilang di balik pintu. Ciel masih bengong melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Bibinya mengempaskan diri ke kursi sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan mendesah keras.

"Haah, maaf ya, Sayang. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?" Angelina melepaskan jas putihnya dan menggantinya dengan jaket merah yang tergantung di sandaran kursi. Ciel bangkit dari tempat duduknya begitu melihat bibinya berdiri.

"Ah, tidak. Tak apa." Ciel meraih buket bunga lilinya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Suara gemerisik terdengar dari gesekan antar kelopak dan plastik pembungkusnya. "Ngg, sebenarnya anak yang tadi itu kenapa?" Ciel menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah bibinya. Angelina berdeham pelan sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Saat kau jadi dokter kau akan menghadapi berbagai macam pasien. Dan yang satu ini…" Angelina menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat membuka pintu untuk keluar. "Penyakitnya lumayan berat. Mungkin ia sudah pasrah dengan penyakitnya, atau dia sudah merasa terlalu menderita lalu ingin secepatnya mati, kuharap yang ini tidak, atau…yah, entahlah. Siapa yang tahu?"

Ciel menanggapi ucapan bibinya dengan "oh" kecil. Setelah itu ia berjalan bersisian dengan bibinya dalam diam. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ciel tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Pemuda beriris mata merah itu meninggalkan kesan dalam di otaknya.

Ciel memanggil kembali memorinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengingat-ingat pasien yang dengan brutalnya mengucapkan kata-kata sesinis itu. Ciel memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal pemuda itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa…kasihan?

Bayangan saat mata merah itu bertumbukan dengan matanya muncul di otaknya. Sorot merah itu…dingin. Tanpa ekspresi. Ia memandang dunia dengan kosong seakan tidak ada di dalamnya. Tanpa arti. Seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, maupun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tapi siapa yang peduli?" Salah satu bagian di otaknya berbicara. Ciel juga sudah sering melihat berbagai macam pasien. Mulai dari yang histeris terhadap penyakit yang dideritanya, sampai yang tegar menerima kenyataan. Kelak ia juga akan berhubungan dengan orang-orang semacam itu. Ia akan menjadi dokter.

Cel bertekad menjadi dokter saat orangtuanya meninggal karena sakit. Ciel masih ingat saat ibunya meninggal karena penyakit asmanya, dan ayahnya yang meninggal beberapa tahun kemudian karena pneumonia akut.

Ciel sangat sedih atas kejadian itu. karenanya, ia bertekad agar tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Nasib orang yang ditinggal pergi karena penyakit. Sejak itu ia tinggal bersama bibinya. Bersama Angelina, Ciel belajar giat untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Yeah, aku akan jadi dokter yang hebat," katanya dalam hati. Tangannya yang sedang memeluk buket terkepal. Wajahnya mendongak. Mengisyaratkan keberanian dan kebulatan tekadnya. Dan keyakinan bahwa tak ada hal apapun yang akan menggagalkannya.

Setelah melewati pintu masuk rumah sakit, mereka berjalan menuju areal parkir. Angelina berhenti di depan sebuah mobil dan mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong jaket merahnya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Angelina menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan mulus.

Mobil yang, yeah, bercat merah itu melesat dengan hati-hati di jalanan yang ramai. Makin lama jalanan yang mereka lalui makin sepi. Beberapa menit berkendara, Angelina memperlambat laju mobilnya dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di pinggir jalan. Ciel yang lebih dulu keluar menghembuskan napas panjang. "Haaah, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku sudah rindu ke sini."

"Kita kan baru saja ke sini sebulan lalu. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Sayang?" Angelina terkikik pelan. Mereka berjalan bersisian melewati sebuah gerbang. Gerbang pemakaman.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan di pemakaman yang sepi ini. Tak ada orang lain selain mereka di sana. Suara kaki mereka yang menginjak dedaunan kering terasa berisik sekali. Pemakaman itu benar-benar hening. Suasananya begitu damai. Benar-benar ditujukan bagi orang-orang yang mencari tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan batu nisan atas nama 'Vincent Phantomhive' dan 'Rachel Phantomhive'. Kedua makam itu bersebelahan. Ciel membungkuk di sana dan meletakkan dua buket bunga lili putih di atas dua makam tersebut.

Bibirnya yang mungil melengkung ke atas. Membuat segaris senyum yang sangat manis. Senyumannya yang terlihat ceria terlalu kontras dengan suasana pemakaman yang terlihat suram. Ciel tak memedulikan hal remeh itu. Suasana suram di pemakaman tak pernah membuatnya merasa takut. Setidaknya senyumannya itu membawa sedikit kecerahan di pemakaman ini.

Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya kembali sembari berbicara.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku datang bersama bibi. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu pasti baik-baik saja di sana." Ciel berdialog sendiri di depan makam ayah dan ibunya. Angelina hanya diam mendengar keponakannya berbicara sambil menatap makam kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Aku di sini baik-baik saja dengan bibi. Aku belajar dengan baik di sekolah. Oh iya, ada universitas yang sudah memberiku beasiswa penuh untuk bersekolah di tempat mereka karena prestasiku. Bagaimana? Apa kalian senang?" Ciel terus melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan menjadi dokter. Kalian akan bangga melihatku memakai jas putih beberapa tahun lagi." Ciel tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Tak ada jawaban apa-apa. Tentu saja tidak ada. Karena mereka yang sedang berbaring di sana itu sudah meninggal, kan?

"Aku akan jadi anak yang bisa Ayah dan Ibu pamerkan kepada-Nya di sana. Aku janji," katanya dengan suara pelan. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Suara gemerisik dedaunan di pohon yang digoyang angin makin keras terdengar.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku rindu kalian. Kalian tahu itu, kan?" Suaranya makin lirih. Ciel tahu betul. Meski selama apa pun ia berbicara, tak kan ada jawaban dari orangtuanya. Ciel tahu itu, tapi ia selalu merasa damai saat berbicara seperti ini.

Ciel dan Angelina menundukkan kepala mereka. Suasana terasa hening saat mereka menyampaikan perasaan rindu pada dua orang tercinta mereka itu. Selama mereka terdiam, angin bergerak lebih kuat sehingga gemerisik daun semakin ribut. Terdengar seperti jawaban atas kata-kata yang Ciel ucapkan tadi.

"Nah, Ciel. Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Angelina menepuk pundak Ciel. Ciel mengangguk pelan.

"Ayah, Ibu, sampai jumpa. Aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian lagi. Aku janji. Aku sayang kalian." Ciel melirik makam kedua orangtuanya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik. Dan dalam kesunyian pemakaman itu, mereka melangkah pelan meninggalkan tempat damai tersebut.

xxXxx

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N.:**

Hello, how are you doing? I HOPE that you are all doing well. Kabar saya akhir-akhir ini terlalu buruk. So, I HOPE everything will be better soon.

Perbuatan saya publish cerita baru itu bisa dibilang nekat sebenernya. (Habisnya cerita-cerita lain belum di-update dan terbengkalai =="a). Semuanya disebabkan karena saya itu sibuk, Kawan-kawaaaan~ Gara-gara itu semua nafsu makan saya hilang, kurang tidur, makan nggak teratur, dan finalnya berat badan saya turun lumayan.

Eh, tunggu, sejak kapan saya jadi curhat? =_="a

Well, cerita ini masih kabur. (Namanya juga prolog.) Aslinya saya mau langsung buat chapter 1, tapi kalau bagian ini nggak dimasukin ntar malah aneh. Waktu mau ngelanjutin bagian ini langsung ke chapter satu…waaah, panjang sekali~

Yah, sekian saja. Saya harap ada yang mau me-review cerita ini. Apakah ada penggunaan tanda baca yang kurang tepat, huruf kapital nyempil, atau ejaan salah tolong dikoreksi, ya. Terima kasih.

" **Aku sendiri yang akan menyadari dan mengerti. Bahwa hidup sendiri itu sepi."**

**Salam, (:**

**Lacie Fraij**


	2. Chapter 1: Murid Pindahan

Here is another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction from Lacie Fraij entitle "Hope".

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso's.

I HOPE you like it.

Um, I'd like to say thank you very much to **Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom**, **Fell Inferios** and **qisty PhantomhiveBlackdeath** (maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan pen name).

**Balasan review:**

**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom: **Sebastian sakit...sakit apa, ya? Hahaha...ikuti terus cerita ini kalau mau tahu Sebas sakit apa. *plakk*

**Fell Inferios: **Uwaah, makasih udah langsung baca dan review, Kak Felli. (: Iya, masih nggantung. Makanya sekarang diupdate biar nggantungnya nggak kelamaan.

**qisty PhantomhiveBlackdeath: **Ahaha, iya. Masa Ciel jutek terus, sih. Pengen lihat dia yang ceria gitu. Makanya saya buat karakternya supel. (:**  
**

Ehem, rasanya saya sudah membuang-buang waktu reader. Jadi..._here is the story_,

**Hope**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 1: Murid Pindahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Ciel juga melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, membersihkan diri, sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan bibinya. Yeah, Midwick Senior High School tempat Ciel bersekolah hanya berjarak beberapa gedung dengan rumah sakit tempat bibinya bekerja.

"Baik-baik di sekolah, _Dear_." Angelina keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati Ciel yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Tangannya yang bercat kuku merah mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, Bibi. Aku pergi dulu." Ciel mengecup pipi bibinya. Beberapa murid yang melihat pemandangan itu tertawa mencemooh. _Dasar bayi._ Mungkin itu yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi Ciel tidak memedulikannya. Ia sayang pada bibinya. Bibi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri.

"Sampai jumpa." Ciel melambaikan tangan pada bibinya dan berlari ke dalam kompleks sekolah. Ciel berniat untuk langsung menuju kelasnya. Tapi telinganya menangkap suara seorang anak perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Ciel kenal suara itu. Dan itu pun sukses membuatnya menghentikan laju larinya.

"Cieeel! Sini!" Ciel menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat ke arahnya. Rambut anak perempuan manis itu ikal dan diikat dua. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah.

"Lizzy, Alois, selamat pagi." Ciel menyapa kedua temannya dengan riang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dua temannya duduk. _Well_, dua manusia pirang itu adalah teman baik Ciel di Midwick High School.

Lizzy, atau Elizabeth Middleford, adalah sepupu Ciel. Mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil. Sedangkan Alois Trancy, Ciel pernah menolongnya dari kesulitan saat tahun pertama mereka di Midwick High School. Dan sejak itu mereka berteman baik.

"Sudah mengerjakan PR fisika?" Alois membuka percakapan mereka dengan senyum lebar. Yah, dia memang selalu terlihat ceria.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mengerjakan PR dari Mr. Spears itu bunuh diri namanya," Ciel tergelak.

"Aku tak mau membayangkan Mr. Spears yang sedang kesal. Sarkastis sekali. Mana jam pelajaran pertama hari ini fisika pula. Hiii." Elizabeth pura-pura bergidik. Aksi itu diikuti tawa kedua temannya. Mereka mengobrol dengan riang. Seperti murid-murid lain yang juga ada di sekitar mereka. Sayangnya gelak tawa mereka itu terpaksa dihentikan oleh suara lonceng sekolah.

"_Hear the bell?_" Alois mengangkat alisnya. Sejenak mereka diam sambil berpandangan. Lalu…

"MR. SPEARS!" Mereka memekik bersamaan. Lalu berlari dengan terburu-buru ke kelas mereka.

xxXxx

Rupanya Ciel dan kedua temannya masih disayang Tuhan. Mereka sampai di kelas sebelum guru mereka datang. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka juga bernasib sama seperti mereka bertiga. Masuk ke kelas dengan waktu mepet dengan bel.

Ciel dan dua sahabatnya duduk di bangku masing-masing begitu mencapai kelas. Napas mereka memburu. Mereka lari secepat mungkin agar dapat sampai di kelas sebelum Mr. Spears sampai. Tapi sepertinya usaha mereka itu sia-sia saja. Sudah lima menit duduk manis di kelas, Mr. Spears belum juga datang.

Seisi kelas sudah mulai ribut. Mereka sudah berbicara dengan teman mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tidak biasanya Mr. Spears datang terlambat. Beliau adalah guru yang ditakuti karena kedisiplinannya yang, er, terlalu ketat. Lalu kenapa hari ini beliau datang terlambat?

"Tumben sekali, ya. Bisa-bisanya Mr. Spears datang terlambat." Alois meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melirik Elizabeth yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Entahlah. Sedang menyisir rambutnya sampai licin barangkali. Atau mungkin mengelap dahinya dengan pembersih kaca?" Elizabeth terkikik. Sedangkan Alois tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahaha. Mungkin saja. Siapa yang tahu? Hehehe. Kau tahu kenapa Ciel?" Alois memutar tubuhnya di kursi. Kali ini Alois menghadap Ciel yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin beliau seda-" Ucapan Ciel teputus saat melihat pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Suasana kelas mendadak diam. Orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba datang. Dan yang tidak biasa, guru itu membawa seseorang lagi bersamanya.

Setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja, Mr. William T. Spears berdiri di depan kelas. Orang yang dibawanya berdiri di sebelahnya. Guru berkacamata itu berdeham sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena hari ini saya tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Sebenarnya ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus." Mr. Spears melirik orang di sebelahnya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit pun.

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Baik-baik dengannya, ya." Guru fisika itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kaku. Matanya menyapu seluruh kelas. Dan apa yang didapatnya adalah…

"Kyaaa~ Kerennya!"

"Aw, tampan sekali."

"Hei, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

Para gadis muda yang ada di kelas serentak histeris. Ciel nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya karena kaget mendengar jeritan-jeritan genit itu. Yah, bukan hal yang aneh. Karena yang ada di hadapan mereka ini memang sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan reaksi heboh dari gadis-gadis pubertas itu.

Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Mr. Spears adalah sosok yang mau tak mau harus dibilang memesona. Tidak salah kalau para siswi menyebutnya tampan. Karena memang begitulah adanya.

Wajah yang berwarna putih pucat itu diukir dengan sangat sempurna oleh tangan Tuhan. Mulai dari hidungnya yang mancung sampai rahangnya yang kokoh. Pipinya tertutup sebagian oleh rambut hitamnya yang lurus. Tubuh orang itu bisa dibilang kurus. Tulang selangkanya yang terekspos sebagian lewat kerah kemejanya terlihat menonjol. Tapi tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap tidak membuatnya terlihat ringkih.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas menatapnya. Mengagumi dirinya yang terlihat memikat. Begitu pula Ciel. Ia memperhatikan orang itu sungguh-sungguh. Ciel merasa pernah melihatnya. Karena itu ia memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Saat itu mata biru langitnya menangkap pemandangan yang menarik.

Mata itu! Mata yang beriris merah. Mata yang menatap dunia dengan pandangan tidak peduli dan tanpa perasaan. Mata yang ia lihat di ruangan bibinya kemarin. "Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" pikirnya.

Sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya juga. Pasien yang datang ke bibinya itu banyak, kan? Mana mungkin Ciel bisa mengingat semuanya?

Ciel masih memperhatikan mata merah itu saat sang empunya membuang muka ke pintu. Sepertinya ia merasa agak risih dengan reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari gadis-gadis di kelas. Ciel juga merasa demikian sih. Tapi ia masih bersyukur karena setidaknya sepupunya, yang juga gadis, masih waras dan tidak ikut berteriak-teriak.

"Hei, hei! Hentikan. Apa-apaan kalian ini. Saya belum bilang apa-apa kenapa kalian sudah berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Tidak sopan." Mr. Spears menepukkan telapak tangannya beberapa kali untuk mendiamkan kelas yang ribut karena jeritan-jeritan kagum dari para siswi-siswinya. Dengan tampang yang sedikit terlihat kesal, kelas berhasil ditenangkan dengan mudah.

"Ini Sebastian Michaelis. Dia baru pindah dari Prancis. Mulai hari ini dia jadi teman kalian. Nah, Michaelis, silakan memperkenalkan dirimu." Sebastian menatap guru barunya tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang kurang sopan.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah barusan Anda sudah memperkenalkanku di hadapan anak-anak sekelas. Aku tidak mau." Sebastian mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada yang terdengar tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Seisi kelas terkejut. "Sombong sekali anak ini." Itulah yang sebagian besar murid lelaki pikirkan.

Mr. Spears sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Sepertinya yang barusan dikatakan murid baru itu tidak menyinggungnya.

"Oke. Saya juga berpikir kalau itu hanya membuang-buang waktu dan mengurangi waktu mengajar saya. Sekarang silakan duduk di sana. Phantomhive, kau tidak keberatan kalau orang ini duduk di sebelahmu, kan?"

Ciel tergeragap. Ia tak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Ciel melirik ke bangku di sebelah kanannya. Satu bangku di barisan paling belakang ini memang kosong satu. "Ah, iya. Tak apa."

Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Sebastian sudah berjalan menuju tempat yang diberikan padanya. Ia berjalan dengan tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tidak mendengar ataupun melihat tatapan para gadis yang mengikutinya sampai ia duduk.

"Oh, ya. Phantomhive, nanti tolong antar dia berkeliling sekolah. Dan Michaelis, Phantomhive ini prefek. Kalau ada kesulitan tanyakan saja padanya." Guru itu memberi tahu si murid baru sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ciel menangguk. Sedangkan Sebastian tetap diam.

"Oke, langsung saja kita mulai pelajaran kita." Si kacamata mengambil spidol dan mulai mencoret _whiteboard_ yang masih bersih. Guru itu mengotori papan tulisnya dengan gambar-gambar dan serangkaian rumus yang kelihatannya rumit. Selama menulis ia terus berbicara. Beberapa murid terlihat bosan dan sibuk dengan lamunan mereka masing-masing.

Ciel memperhatikan gurunya berbicara. Ia menguap. Sebenarnya ia sudah menguasai materi yang sedang diajarkan gurunya itu. Ia sudah memahami segalanya hanya dengan membaca buku sekali. Merasa bosan, Ciel melayangkan pandangannya ke bangku di sebelah kanannya.

Mata Ciel terus bergerak sampai akhirnya berhenti pada wajah pucat di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu, yang katanya bernama Sebastian Michaelis, menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang kurus. Sekilas Ciel juga melihatnya menguap. Hmm, mungkin ia juga merasa bosan. Maka Ciel memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, namaku Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel berbicara dengan suara pelan karena tak ingin mengambil perhatian Mr. Spears. Ia melihat ke depan sekilas. Sepertinya Mr. Spears terlalu asyik mengajar untuk bisa memperhatikannya mengobrol. "Salam kenal. Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu secara khusus," katanya seraya mengajukan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

Merasa ada yang sedang berbicara dengannya, Sebastian menoleh. Matanya menyipit memandang wajah Ciel dan tangan kanannya bergantian. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. Tidak merespon apa-apa.

Ciel yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa kikuk. Tangannya yang menggantung di udara lama sekali tidak disambut oleh anak baru itu. "He-hei, jangan diam saja, dong. Tanganku nganggur, nih." Ciel mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Garing. Ciel juga sadar kalau tawanya barusan itu kentara sekali kalau hanya pura-pura.

"Kalau begitu tarik saja kembali. Seperti orang bodoh saja." Pemuda itu masih bergeming di posisinya semula. Matanya menatap Ciel dengan pandangan yang, _well_, jelas-jelas tidak bersahabat. Ciel tersentak. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Itu namaku. Sudah cukup perkenalannya." Ucapan lelaki berambut hitam ini terdengar cuek. Ciel kaget sekali. Barusan ia dibilang 'seperti orang bodoh'. Ciel bengong. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatainya 'seperti orang bodoh'. Teganya.

Sebastian melihat air muka Ciel yang berubah itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Ah, eh, tidak. Maksudku…kukira kita bisa berteman. Ahaha." Sedikit banyak, Ciel tertohok juga dengan ucapan Sebastian. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. Ia pun mengulang tawanya yang di telinganya sendiri terdengar garing itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu, kan? Berteman? Denganku? Coba saja kalau kau tahan. Kenapa mau membuang waktumu untukku?" Sebastian tersenyum, ah, bukan, lebih tepat disebut menyeringai. Pandangan matanya ke Ciel jelas-jelas mencemooh. Ciel merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk sebilah pisau. Dan dari tadi yang keluar dari mulut Sebastian hanyalah bilah-bilah pisau yang dingin itu.

_Sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku, ya? Heran. Pertemuan di rumah sakit itu kan baru kemarin. Kenapa ia terlihat seperti sama sekali tidak mengenaliku?_ Ciel terdiam sebentar. Melihat kembali ke arah Sebastian. _Dia…sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Sinis sekali. Dia ini kenapa, ya?_

Ciel mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"_Anda tidak perlu repot. Tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku. Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Menyerah saja. Aku yakin kalau Anda sama seperti dokter-dokter yang sebelum ini. Semuanya sudah angkat tangan. Sebaiknya Anda berhenti saja sebelum mulai. Jangan sia-siakan waktu Anda untukku."_

Ah, persis sekali. Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian padanya mirip dengan apa yang ia katakan pada bibinya kemarin. Ciel bingung menghadapinya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan mudah. Kenapa orang ini tidak? Sebastian seperti membangun dinding tinggi di sekitarnya. Mencegah orang-orang untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau berteman denganmu akan membuang waktuku." Ciel meringis. Ah, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa tersenyum dengan benar di depan orang ini. "Ng, err, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hah? Bertemu? Mana kutahu. Memangnya aku pernah memperhatikan hal remeh seperti itu?" Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya lalu meluruskannya kembali. Tatapannya tetap berkesan meremehkan.

_Ah, ternyata dia memang tidak mengingatku, ya? Huh, hal remeh? Kau itu yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan, tahu! _Ciel menggerutu dalam hatinya. Lama-lama ia juga merasa sebal sendiri berbicara dengan Sebastian. Ucapannya yang sinis itu benar-benar…uh.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah." Ciel berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Niatnya untuk berkenalan lebih jauh hilang sudah. Malas sekali berhadapan dengan makhluk aneh di sebelahnya ini. Rasanya ceramah Mr. Spears yang biasanya membosankan jadi lebih menarik untuk di dengarkan. Yah, daripada mengobrol dengan si murid baru nan menyebalkan di sampingnya ini.

Sebastian yang melihat lawan bicaranya melengos tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Ia menguap saat kembali melihat ke depan. Baginya pelajaran itu terasa mudah sekali. Tapi ia diam saja dan berpura-pura mendengarkan. Dan sampai pelajaran Mr. Spears selesai, tak ada lagi suara di antara Ciel maupun Sebastian.

xxXxx

"Hoaaahm~" Alois menguap lebar-lebar saat keluar dari kelas mereka. Diikuti dengan Elizabeth yang berusaha menahan kuapnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Matanya sampai berair. Sepertinya menguap itu memang benar menular.

"Ah, melelahkan sekali. Fisika, matematika, lalu sejarah. _Great_. Hari yang hebat sekali." Elizabeth mengusap ujung matanya. Alois menguap lagi. Tapi Ciel sama sekali tidak tertular. Ia selalu berusaha menikmati pelajarannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kadang ia jenuh juga, sih. Namun ia selalu memaksa dirinya untuk tetap fokus pada pelajaran. _Well,_ khas murid teladan. Karena begitulah adanya.

"Ayo, aku mau ke kafeteria." Alois merenggangkan punggungnya sambil berjalan diikuti Ciel dan Elizabeth yang langsung menyetujui usul Alois. Beberapa meter mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah belakang.

"Kyaaa! Kakak murid pindahan itu, ya? Ah, memang tampan seperti yang dibilang."

"Kakak tinggal di mana?"

"Apa mata pelajaran yang paling kau sukai?"

"Eh, gabung makan siang bersama kami, yuk!"

"Jangan! Denganku saja!"

Jeritan-jeritan heboh itu membuat mereka bertiga menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Di depan kelas terlihat segerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu, tidak, seseorang. Ciel dapat melihat siapa orang yang sedang dikerumuni itu. Orang itu adalah Sebastian.

Sebastian menunjukkan raut wajah bingung dan tidak suka. Sepertinya ia jengah dengan gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya dengan berisik. Sebastian hanya menanggapi mereka dengan ekspresi bekunya. Namun anak-anak itu menanggapnya cool dan semakin menjerit dengan menjadi-jadi.

"Maaf. Tolong minggir." Sebastian berusaha untuk menyngkir. Ia berhasil berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu. Namun ia disambut lagi oleh gerombolan lain yang ada di koridor tempatnya berjalan.

Kentara sekali kalau Sebastian ingin secepatnya kabur dari kerumunan itu. Namun sepertinya ia bingung harus berjalan kemana. Sebastian kan murid baru di situ. Mana ia tahu tentang seluk-beluk bangunan yang luas ini?

"Ah," Ciel tersentak. Sebastian murid baru di sini. Wajar saja kalau ia tidak tahu daerah sekolah. Ciel teringat tugas yang diberikan oleh Mr. Spears tadi pagi. Harusnya sekarang ia mengantar Sebastian keliling sekolah. Seperti yang biasanya dilakukan pada murid-murid pindahan.

Ciel bergeming. Ia kasihan juga melihat Sebastian dikerumuni dan dicecar pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh para gadis seperti itu. Ia makin merasa iba saat melihat seraut wajah putus asa pada Sebastian.

"Ah, tidak. Ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu setelah ucapan-ucapannya yang sinis itu," kata setan di telinga kiri Ciel.

"Tapi ini kewajibanku untuk mengantarnya berkeliling." Kali ini sisi malaikat Ciel berbisik di telinganya yang sebelah kanan.

Ciel bingung antara membiarkan Sebastian menderita atau menolongnya. Mengingat rasa kesalnya di kelas tadi, ia lebih suka membiarkan Sebastian dikerumuni seperti itu. Tapi…rupanya Ciel memang anak yang baik. Sisi malaikatnya telah menang.

xxXxx

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N.:**

Kali ini saya berusaha untuk update agak cepat. Apa kalian senang? (:

Tahukah kalian? Waktu saya mengetik bagian Alois dan Lizzie menguap, saya ikut menguap sampai beberapa kali. Dan saya pernah baca kalau menguap itu menular betulan, lho. *nggak penting*

Oke, koreksi dari pembaca selalu kutunggu. Yang mau review? Review?

"**Orang-orang yang bersedia untuk berteman denganku adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Sungguh, aku sama sekali bukan orang yang menyenangkan."**

**Salam, (:**

**Lacie Fraij**


	3. Chapter 2: Awal Kisah Pendek dan Dewa

Here is another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction from Lacie Fraij entitle "Hope".

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso's.

Sebelumnya balasan review:

**Fell Inferios**: Gyaaa! Gyaaa! Jangan panggil saya dengan nama itu! Lacie aja! LACIEE! *plakk*

Oh, yah…habis saya takut kalau alurnya kecepetan. Chapter ini aja masih dibilang 'awal'. Baca terus saja, ya.

**qisty phantomhive evilLenoir**: Horeee! Anda pakai nama Lenoir. Saya jadi tersanjung gegara Anda mau pakai nama itu. XDXD. Iya. Sebastian judes sekali. Tapi yang penting dia tetep cakep (?). Wah, terima kasih telah menyukai cerita ini.

Nah, I HOPE you like it.

There goes,

**Hope**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji****Yana Toboso**

**Chapter ****2: Awal Kisah Pendek dan Dewa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian terlihat sangat terdesak di tengah-tengah kerumunan para gadis yang terus saja menjerit-jerit. Ciel yang melihat itu merasa bimbang. Dirinya yang dibuat kesal saat mengobrol dengan Sebastian itu lumayan menikmati si sombong tersiksa. Tapi dirinya yang lain kasihan juga melihatnya begitu.

Sisi iblis dan malaikat Ciel saling bertarung. Tapi Ciel memang anak baik. Malaikat dalam dirinya menang. Ia memilih untuk menjalankan tugasnya sekaligus menolong Sebastian keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Ciel memutar kakinya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana para gadis sedang jejeritan tidak jelas. Ciel sama sekali lupa bahwa tadi ia berniat untuk pergi ke kafeteria bersama Alois dan Elizabeth.

"Ciel? Hei! Kau mau kemana? Tidak makan siang?" Alois berteriak ke arahnya yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Maaf. Aku harus mengantar murid baru keliling sekolah. Belikan saja aku sandwich. Terima kasih, ya!" Ciel balas berteriak lalu terus berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

"Permisi dulu, ya. Maaf." Ciel menerobos kerumunan itu. Serentak para gadis itu mundur teratur.

"Ah. Ketua OSIS!"

"Maaf, ya. Dia ini murid baru yang masih bingung. Sekarang aku akan mengajaknya berkeliling dulu. Kalian berkenalan dengannya nanti saja, ya?" Ciel tersenyum manis sambil menggandeng tangan Sebastian menjauh.

"Tentu saja, Ketua~ Demi Ketua Phantomhive yang manis~ Kyaaa!" Gadis-gadis itu kembali jejeritan tidak jelas saat melihat Ciel tersenyum. Ciel lumayan populer di sekolahnya. Nah, memang siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda super manis yang pintar dan perilakunya sopan itu?

"_Thanks, ladies!_" Ciel melambaikan tangannya yang dengan sukses membuat para penggemarnya menjerit lebih keras. Ciel memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Setelah keadaan sekitar lebih aman, Sebatian menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Ciel. "'Apa'? Tentu saja mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah." Ciel menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sebastian.

"Tidak usah. Jangan memedulikanku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri." Sebastian menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan dingin.

"Ehem, Tuan Sebastian Michaelis, kau pikir dalam keadaan seperti tadi kau mau lari kemana? Kau kan tidak tahu jalan. Mau terus-terusan dikerubuti begitu tanpa tahu jalan untuk kabur, eh?" Ciel memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap bersikap ramah. Padahal ia sudah mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Sebastian.

Sebastian terdiam. Ia juga mengakui hal itu. Tapi sepertinya gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu secara terang-terangan. "Kalau begitu antar aku," jawabnya singkat.

Telinga Ciel berjengit mendengarnya. Itu bukan permintaan tapi perintah. Beraninya orang ini memerintahnya dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak sopan.

Ciel mendengus pelan. "Oke, mari kita jalan, Se-bas-ti-an." Suara Ciel terdengar penuh tekanan. Ia menggeretakkan giginya menahan kesal. Senyumnya masih terpampang di bibir, tapi kedut-kedut halus mulai muncul di pelipisnya yang seputih porselen. Rupanya Ciel masih ingat pelajaran budi pekerti yang diajarkan bibinya sejak kecil. Kalau tidak ia pasti sudah berteriak sekarang.

Untungnya Sebastian tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang sinis lagi. Ciel lumayan senang karena ia tak perlu dihujani kata-kata setajam belati dari Sebastian. Tapi rasanya agak tidak enak juga. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya berbicara sendiri. Selama Ciel menerangkan, Sebastian sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Ini gedung olahraga, di sebelahnya ada _greenhouse_ untuk praktikum biologi. Setiap kelas diberi kewajiban untuk merawat tanaman di situ bergantian."

"..."

"Kalau yang di sebelah sana itu laboratorium kimia. Di lantai duanya ada laboratorium untuk pelajaran fisika."

"..."

"Gedung yang ada di sana terdiri dari ruang auditorium, ruang kesenian, dan dapur untuk praktik memasak. Bagaimana sekolah ini Sebastian? Kau suka?"

"..."

Sebastian tetap saja diam. Ciel mulai merasa seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara sendiri tanpa ada yang menanggapi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Sebastian.

"Hei, Sebastian. Kau dengar tidak, sih? Dari tadi diam saja. Jangan-jangan selama aku berbicara tadi kau tidak mendengarkan dan hanya bengong, ya?" omel Ciel sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Sebastian ikut berhenti dan memandang Ciel dengan tatapan khasnya. Tatapan yang tidak peduli dan mencemooh.

"Aku dengar kok. Kuberi tahu, ya. Ini yang dinamakan _'talk less do more'_," kata Sebastian tak acuh. Ciel mengerutkan alisnya. Kesal.

"Begini, ya, Sebastian. Bisa tidak kau itu mencoba untuk jadi lebih ramah sedikit saja. Kalau begini terus kau tidak bisa punya teman! Coba untuk senyum dan menyapa orang-orang, dong. Kau ini kaku sekali, deh. Coba ubah sikapmu itu, dong," kata Ciel penuh kejengkelan. Ah, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya juga.

"Aku tidak butuh teman macam apa pun," jawab Sebastian singkat. Air mukanya masih seperti biasa. Dingin dan meremehkan.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Cara bicaramu itu menyebalkan tahu! Kukasih tahu satu hal. Manusia itu tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dalam kehidupan. Orang sepertimu ini sampai tua juga pasti sendirian. Kalau kau terlalu menyendiri dan tidak pernah bergaul, bisa-bisa keberadaanmu tak akan disadari orang lain. Kau mau jadi manusia yang tidak dianggap sampai usia tuamu nanti, eh?"

Ciel jengkel sekali sekarang. 'Tidak butuh teman macam apapun'? Bah, sombong sekali. Memangnya dia itu apa sampai bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri? Dewa, heh?

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Air mukanya sedikit berubah, tapi Ciel tidak bisa menerjemahkan ekspresi itu. Saat ia baru akan menyemburkan pikirannya yang lain, Sebastian sudah membuka mulut duluan untuk berbicara.

"Lebih baik kalau tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan begitu saat aku pergi tidak akan ada yang tahu atau merasa kehilangan. Lagipula..." Sebastian menggantung kalimatnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya menghadap tanah. Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "...aku tidak akan merasakan apa yang namanya 'tua'."

Ciel terkejut mendengarnya. Astaga. Tidak akan menjadi tua? Jangan-jangan dia dewa sungguhan? Otak kanan Ciel mulai berimajinasi. Tapi detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa daya imajinasinya memberontak dan keluar dari akal sehatnya sendiri. Buru-buru Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran super konyol tersebut.

"Hah? Eh...aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Apanya yang tidak bisa tua? Dasar orang aneh," kata Ciel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Sebastian tidak menjawabnya. Tanpa Ciel duga, suatu raut wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat di wajah Sebastian akhirnya muncul.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Ciel barusan. Ciel terbelalak melihat Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum, lho! Padahal sejak pagi ia hanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak mengenakkan. Ciel membulatkan matanya. "Rupanya orang ini bisa tersenyum juga, ya?" pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi ada yang janggal. Sebastian memang tersenyum tapi matanya tidak.

Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian lebih lekat. Senyum itu bukan senyum yang manis tapi getir. Dan dari kedua belah mata merah itu Ciel melihat sorot yang redup. Tidak seperti orang lain yang berbinar-binar saat tersenyum, mata Sebastian lebih terkesan seperti…sedih?

Ciel mulai merasa tidak enak. Ia berjalan ke arah Sebastian berdiri dan mendongak ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Sebastian, kau tidak apa-a-"

"Sudah," kata Sebastian memotong ucapan Ciel. "Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, oke?" Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Ciel. Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh, sudahlah. Hei, tunjukkan letak perpustakaannya!"

Sebastian mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Nada suaranya kembali ke Sebastian yang seperti biasa. Ciel yang tadi sempat melunak kembali kesal dibuatnya. "Heh, apa kau tidak bisa bilang 'bisakah kau menunjukkan letak perpustakaan'? Tidak sopan memerintah orang!"

"Oke, oke. _Would you like to show me the library, please?_" Sebastian terkesan abai saat mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi Ciel berusaha kembali untuk memperkokoh kontrol dirinya. Yeah, setidaknya ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Sebastian dengan tas ranselnya.

"_Geez,_ dasar orang aneh. Menyebalkan!" Ciel menggumam pelan saat mulai berjalan. Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel dan balas menggumam. "Hei. Yang barusan itu kedengaran, lho, PENDEK."

Telinga Ciel berjengit mendengar itu. Tadi dia bilang apa?

"UAPUAAAAAA! Siapa yang pendek, hah?" Ciel memukul bahu Sebastian lumayan keras. Sebastian hanya meringis.

"Lihat saja. Puncak kepalamu hanya sebatas telingaku, kan, Pendek?" Sebastian tertawa. Tawa mencemooh yang sadis. Ciel tertusuk mendengarnya. Walau ia juga sadar kalau Sebastian memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"AWAS KAAAAUU!" Ciel berusaha memukul Sebastian kembali. Tapi Sebastian berhasil menghindar. Kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakkan lagi.

**xxXxx**

Brukk.

Ciel mengempaskan tas sekolah dan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Ia meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa dan merebahkan kepalanya di salah satu bantal kursi. Ia lelah sekali sepanjang hari ini. Lelah fisik juga psikis yang disebabkan oleh Dewa Sebastian.

Dewa Sebastian? Oh, konyol. Sejak Sebastian bilang bahwa ia tak kan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya tua Ciel menganggap Sebastian itu dewa. Ciel juga tahu kalau pikirannya sendiri itu tidak masuk akal tapi…

Well, Sebastian itu manusia yang aneh. Pandangannya terhadap dunia berbeda dengan pandangan manusia normal. Apalagi iris matanya yang tidak umum. Bayangkan, berapa orang yang memiliki iris berwarna merah? Atau jangan-jangan ia memang bukan manusia? Dewa, malaikat, iblis, vampir, siluman, atau…

Plokk.

Ciel menampar pipinya dan segera bangkit. "Apa-apaan kau, Ciel? Tidak masuk akal sekali pikiranmu ini. Ah, ini pasti gara-gara novel yang baru saja kubaca semalam," gumamnya sambil mencubiti pipinya. Kakinya beranjak untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Ciel duduk di tepi jendelanya yang lebar. Pikirannya termenung sambil memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan dan kesibukan lalu lintas. Sepertinya ramai sekali di sana. Tidak seperti di rumahnya ini.

Ciel pulang dari sekolah pukul tiga sore. Bibinya baru akan pulang malam nanti. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, jadi Ciel melakukan segala kegiatannya sendirian. Ia biasa memasak untuk makan malam sendiri. Segalanya ia lakukan sendirian di rumah. Ciel sering merasa kesepian. Tapi ia tak ingin menyusahkan bibinya. Untuk menebus rasa sepinya di rumah, Ciel memiliki banyak teman di sekolah.

Ciel menyapu pandangannya dari jalan ke sebuah rumah di hadapannya. Rumah yang ada di sebelah kanan rumah Ciel itu sudah lama tidak dihuni. Rumah yang suram itu menambah kesan sepi. Dari jendela kamarnya, Ciel dapat melihat rumah itu dengan jelas. Sering Ciel membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya kalau rumah itu berpenghuni. Pasti rasanya tidak akan sesepi ini.

Ciel sedang merenung sambil memandangi rumah itu saat tiba-tiba sebuah truk _container_ berhenti di depannya. Dua pria berbadan besar keluar dan mengangkuti barang-barang dari dalam _container._ Cielmengikuti gerakan pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Salah satu dari pria itu mengangkat barang sampai lantai dua. Ciel tahu itu karena dari jendela tempatnya duduk berseberangan persis dengan jendela rumah sebelahnya.

"Hmm...pindahan, ya?"gumamnya pelan. "Haha...kebetulan sekali. Saat aku mengharap hadirnya tetangga akhirnya datang juga." Matanya bergerak kembali ke halaman rumah itu sambil memperhatikan dua pria kekar yang mondar-mandir membawa barang.

Di belakang truk itu, ada satu sedan hitam lagi yang berhenti. Dari dalamnya keluar tiga sosok manusia. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah wanita berkulit agak gelap yang berambut panjang. Dari pintu depan mobil terlihat dua pria dengan selisih usia jauh. Yang satu adalah pria tua yang berambut putih dan yang satunya lagi pemuda kurus tinggi dengan rambut hitam.

"Lho? Mereka kan…orang yang menemui bibi kemarin…Mr. Tanaka dan…Sebastian?"

Ciel ternganga. Astaga, tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Oh iya, Sebastian kan baru saja pindah dari Prancis. Apa mereka pindah ke London dengan membeli rumah di sini? _Di sini?_ Jadi Sebastian akan menjadi tetangganya? _No way!_ Tidak mungkin.

Ciel berdiri dari tepi jendela dan mengambil ponsel serta dompetnya. Lalu ia beranjak keluar kamar. Setelah menuruni tangga ia langsung menuju pintu depan untuk keluar. Mau apa dia? Yeah, tentu saja 'menyapa' tetangga baru.

Ciel berjalan keluar dengan berpura-pura akan pergi ke minimarket. Dari rumahnya Ciel berbelok ke kanan dan melihat Mr. Tanaka masih ada di trotoar. Sedangkan Sebastian sudah masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh si wanita berambut panjang. _Great._ Situasi bagus untuk menyapa.

"_Good afternoon, Sir._ Anda baru di sini?" Ciel menyapa dengan ramah saat berpapasan dengan Mr. Tanaka. Pria tua itu menoleh dan balas tersenyum pada Ciel. Tangannya terangkat untuk berjabat.

"_Oh, hello there._ _Well,_ saya baru pindah ke Inggris. Hoh hoh hoh. Siapa namamu, Nak?" Mr. Tanaka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia pernah melihat Ciel sebelumnya. Ciel mendengus dalam hati. Sama saja dengan Sebastian. Apa pria ini juga tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, _Sir._ Saya tinggal bersama bibi saya di rumah sebelah." Ciel menoleh untuk menunjukkan rumah yang ia maksud. "Sayang sekali sekarang beliau tidak ada di rumah. Bibi, Angelina Burnett, adalah seorang dokter. Biasanya baru akan pulang dari rumah sakit malam hari," jelasnya dengan ramah.

"Oh, dr. Angelina Burnett? Kebetulan sekali. Kemarin saya dan cucu saya baru berkonsultasi dengannya. Ah, saya ingat. Jangan-jangan anak yang ada di pojok ruangan itu kau, Phantomhive? Kukira pasien lain. Hoh hoh hoh." Mr. Tanaka mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang khas. Terdengar lucu. Tapi Ciel menyukai itu karena hal itu membuatnya terkesan ramah. Ciel jadi merasa nyaman dengan pria tua ini. Terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Mr. Tanaka bukan penderita alzheimer seperti cucunya.

"Oh, ternyata itu cucu Anda," kata Ciel sambil menoleh ke lantai dua rumah itu. Dari jendela terlihat bayangan orang yang ia duga adalah Sebastian.

"Benar. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sebelum ia lahir. Sedangkan ibunya...putriku, Hiori Tanaka, meninggal karena sirosis saat Ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Sejak itu sayalah yang merawatnya. Hiori..." kenangnya sambil mengikuti arah pandangan mata Ciel ke jendela di lantai dua.

Ciel termenung. Sebastian juga yatim piatu seperti dirinya. Dan lagi...ibunya meninggal karena penyakit. Ciel merasa tidak nyaman. Detik itu, harapannya untuk menjadi dokter naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi.

"_I'm so sorry to hear that. _Maaf karena membuat Anda mengingat hal itu_…"_ Ciel kembali menatap wajah Mr. Tanaka. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mr. Tanaka sambil sedikit membungkuk. Ciel salah tingkah lalu ikut-ikutan membungkuk dengan canggung. _Well,_ ia tidak terbiasa dengan budaya orang Jepang.

"Dia anak yang sedikit, err, tidak ramah. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Ia pasti bisa jadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Hoh hoh hoh," katanya sambil tertawa. Ciel tersinggung.

_He! Kami ini satu kelas tahu. Mana mungkin aku memanggilnya kakak? Cih, _no way_. Aku tidak sudi!_

"Ah, um…jadi cucu Anda itu blasteran, ya?" tanya Ciel untuk mengalihkan topik. Mr. Tanaka mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Hiori menikahi Andrew Michaelis yang berdarah Inggris. Walau berbeda asal mereka terlihat bahagia. Ah, pernikahan yang singkat sekali… Kau lihat? Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam lurus itu warisan dari Hiori. Hoh hoh hoh." Mr. Tanaka mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan keluar menuju pagar tempat mereka berdiri.

_Sebastian!_

"Kek, aku tidak bisa menemukan bukuku dimana pun. Kakek tahu buku-bukuku ada di kotak yang mana?" Ciel menoleh. Kini Sebastian hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari mereka.

"Mestinya ada di kotak-kotak yang berlabel milikmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang melabeli kotak-kotakmu itu, Sebastian? Ah, dasar pelupa. Tanyakan pada Hannah." Mr. Tanaka menunjuk wanita berambut panjang yang sedang mengomando dua pria kekar tadi untuk mengangkuti barang. "Oh, iya. Sebastian, ini tetangga kita. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Dia tinggal di rumah sebelah. Berteman baik dengannya, ya."

Ciel kaget. Ia tak menyangka akan dikenalkan secara tiba-tiba pada Sebastian. _Well,_ mereka kan sudah saling kenal sebelumnya.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ciel hanya tersenyum terpaksa dipandangi seperti itu. Sebastian terus memandanginya dari kepala ke kaki sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan kedua matanya. "Oh, kau... Pendek yang tadi pagi, ya?"

Jleb!

Ciel tertusuk sekali mendengar ucapan itu. Tega sekali Sebastian memangilnya pendek. Seandainya Sebastian benar-benar dewa, maka dia adalah dewa yang kejamnya melebihi iblis.

"Uhuk, namaku _Ciel_, Sebastian. Bukan _pendek_. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama Ciel saja?" Ciel mengeretakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal karena menahan jengkel. Kontrolnya bagus. Ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Ciel memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tapi ia merasakan otot di sudut bibirnya kram.

"Heh? Aku tidak ingat namamu. Kurasa 'Pendek' lebih gampang diingat," jawab Sebastian dengan cueknya. Ciel tersengat kata-kata Sebastian. "Sebastian, sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kau bersikap pedas seperti ini pada semua orang kau tidak bisa punya teman! Kan sudah kubilang untuk memperbaiki sikapmu!" Ciel meninju bahu Sebastian keras. Sebastian mengaduh dan mengutuk pelan. Nah, sepertinya Ciel sudah lupa kalau Mr. Tanaka ada bersama mereka.

"Hoh? Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Pertanyaan Mr. Tanaka menghentikan aksi penyerangan Ciel pada Sebastian. Ciel malu sendiri bertingkah seperti itu di depan kakek Sebastian. "Ah, maaf. Kami sekelas di Midwick High School. Kami baru berkenalan tadi pagi," ujarnya gugup. Mr. Tanaka tersenyum.

"Hoh, kalian sekelas? Bagus sekali. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab..." Dahi Ciel berkerut. Yang seperti ini dibilang akrab katanya? Aneh. "…apalagi sekarang kalian bertetangga. Wah, wah, dunia ini memang sempit sekali, ya? Hoh hoh hoh."

"Ah, eh, iya. Saya senang bisa tinggal bersebelahan dengan kalian." Ciel balas tersenyum meski hatinya tidak. _Cih, siapa yang sudi bertetangga dengan 'dewa' aneh nan menyebalkan yang selalu memanggilku pendek itu?_

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak," gumam Sebastian pelan sambil memandang Ciel mencemooh. _Geez,_ ingin sekali Ciel menghancurkan kedua mata itu agar tidak bisa memandang orang dengan cara seperti itu lagi. _Bah, bagus lah. Aku juga tidak! Jauh jauh sana!_

"Heh, heh, Sebastian. Kenapa sikapmu itu sinis sekali terhadap anak semanis ini. Sopan sedikit!" Mr. Tanaka menyikut dada cucunya pelan. Ciel hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Tanaka. Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang. Tadi saya berencana untuk berbelanja di toko di ujung jalan."

"Ah, maaf sudah menghambat perjalananmu, Phantomhive." Mr. Tanaka membungkuk sopan. Ciel kaget lalu ikut membungkuk juga. "Panggil saya Ciel saja, _Sir. _Nah, permisi." Ciel menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil tersenyum pada Mr. Tanaka. Ia mengambil langkah dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Setelah lumayan jauh dari rumah Mr. Tanaka. Ciel menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Hmmph, apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" dengusnya pelan. Mulai dari saat Sebastian menemui bibinya di rumah sakit, lalu mereka yang jadi teman sekelas, bahkan sekarang mereka bertetangga. Ah, kebetulan yang ajaib sekali. _Well_, hatinya merasakan akan ada hal-hal besar setelah ini. Ciel tahu bahwa Tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang belum dapat ia ketahui.

"Hh, biarlah...apa pun yang akan terjadi terjadilah." Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Ah, aku harus belanja untuk makan malam." Ciel sudah melihat papan nama toko dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ciel menunduk lalu mendongak kembali sambil tersenyum.

"_Hm, pleased to meet you, Sebastian Michaelis."_

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N.:**

Yeah, seperti biasa. Saya butuh koreksi ejaan, tanda baca, dan lain lain. Dan...tolong. Saya mau semua orang yang baca meninggalkan review. Seandainya reviewnya nggak ada atau cuma sedikit saya akan berpikir kalau kalian tidak begitu menyukai cerita ini. Kalau sudah begitu saya bisa kehilangan niatan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Serius. Jadi kalau kalian mau cerita ini dilanjutkan…reviewnya, tolong.

_See you next chapter._

"**Hidup atau mati, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, senang atau sedih, semua yang terjadi di dunia telah diatur oleh tangan Tuhan dengan sangat bijaksana."**

**Salam, (:**

**Lacie Fraij**


	4. Chapter 3: His Secret, Revealed

Hai, chapter tiga telah terbit. Chapter ini bakalan panjang. Tapi kuharap kalian akan menikmatinya. Karena UAS sudah selesai, saya berusaha untuk update fic-fic saya. Ah, yang belum baca fic "APRIL FOOL!" saya, silakan baca dan review.

Ah, ya! Balasan review~

**Fell Caesar:** Terimakasih atas sarannya.

**qisty phantomhive evilLenior:** Syukurlah kalau Qisty suka nama itu. Maaf saya nggak bisa update cepat-cepat. TTATT

**Fareleen:** Hi, Fareleen. I love you nickname too. So cute. Ha~~ Masih banyak author Indonesia yang (jauuuh) lebih hebat daripada saya yang payah ini. Anyway, thanks for the review. Chuu~ *kiss your cheek*

**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom**: Maafkan saya. T.T. Saya pasti mengecewakan karenya nggak bisa update kilat, ya?

Terimakasih atas semua kata yang diberikan. Membaca review yang masuk membuat saya bersemangat. Penuhin kotak review saya! *dibakar karena nuntut*

OK, here goes…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 3: His Secret, Revealed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa—apa yang terjadi?" Ciel menggumam dengan suara terguncang. Wajahnya pucat. Tanganya yang gemetaran memegang selembar kertas. Ia duduk membungkuk di salah satu kursi taman di sekolahnya. Alois dan Elizabeth menyertainya di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Tenang, Ciel. Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan hal besar. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja," kata Elizabeth dengan gugup. Ia mungusap-usap punggung sahabatnya itu. Bibir Ciel masih membuka-tutup tanpa suara.

"He-hei, Ciel. Tenangkan dirimu. Ciel!" Alois ikut-ikutan gugup melihat keadaan Ciel yang sudah kelihatan seperti orang depresi. Meskipun tak mengalami guncangan yang Ciel rasakan, Alois dan Elizabeth justru yang paling terlihat lebih panik—karena khawatir melihat keadaan Ciel.

"Bagaimana bisa…" gumam Ciel pelan. Alois dan Elizabeth mendekatkan telinga mereka ke arah Ciel agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas. "Bagaimana bisa… BAGAIMANA BISA ANAK PINDAHAN ITU MENDAPATKAN NILAI BIOLOGI YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIKU SELAMA DUA KALI TES EVALUASI YANG TERAKHIR INI?"

Ciel meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan histeris. Elizabeth dan Alois yang berada dekat dengannya langsung buru-buru menutup telinga. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Ciel akan berteriak sekeras itu. Sebagian besar murid yang sedang melintas di sekitar mereka menghentikan langkah dan menatap mereka bertiga keheranan.

"Ssshhh," bisik Elizabeth sambil melintangkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Suaramu terlalu keras!" katanya dengan nada kesal pada Ciel. Alois tersenyum kikuk pada orang-orang yang memandangi mereka.

"Masa bodoh! Aku sedang kesal tahu!" tukas Ciel geram. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Kalau begini terus ia bisa merebut posisiku sebagai kandidat peserta olimpiade yang mewakili sekolah tahun ini! Kalian lihat, kan? Ms. Blanc memujinya terus-menerus dengan antusiasme tinggi. Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan beliau sudah berpikir untuk menggunakan Sebastian sebagai orang yang akan mewakili sekolah tahun ini!"

Elizabeth dan Alois yang melihat kelakuan Ciel mendecakkan lidahnya bersamaan. "Kau itu terlalu berlebihan tahu tidak?" kata Alois tidak sabar. Elizabeth mengangguk menyetujui. Tapi Ciel sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Setiap jam istirahat siang, Michaelis selalu pergi ke perpustakaan, lho. Menurutku pantas saja kalau ia bisa mengalahkanmu. _Well_, maksudku—untuk apa orang ke perpustakaan kalau tidak untuk belajar? Pasti dia orang yang pintar."

Alois berujar asal—sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyindir Ciel. Tapi air muka Ciel justru terlihat semakin kusut. Alois yang melihat ekspresi itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan—menyesal. Elizabeth mendenguskan napasnya kesal.

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan_. C'mon, _Ciel! Mungkin beberapa makanan di kafeteria akan memenangkanmu." Elizabeth menarik tangan Ciel berdiri. Alois juga ikut beranjak mengikuti ajakan Elizabeth.

"Tak perlu. Aku mau ke perpustakaan," kata Ciel sambil melepaskan gandengan Elizabeth di lengannya. Wajahnya masih nampak kusut. "Belajar," katanya singkat saat Elizabeth dan Alois menatapnya heran. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ia melangkah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang akan dituju Alois dan Elizabeth.

"_My, my…_ Dasar maniak belajar!" gerutu Alois pelan. Elizabeth mengangguk-angguk takzim membenarkannya. "Sudahlah. Ayo pergi! Aku lapar."

Akhirnya mereka hanya pergi berdua saja. Sepanjang jalan hanya berisi percakapan yang isinya komentar mereka soal Ciel yang bersikap berlebihan.

**xxXxx**

Ciel melangkah ke ruang perpustakaan dengan langkah menghentak –hentak. Tapi setelah melewati ambang pintu perpustakaan, ia berjalan dengan lebih pelan. Takut mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain.

Setelah absen menjadi pengunjung perpustakaan di komputer perpustakaan, Ciel langsung menuju deretan buku favoritnya. Dalam perjalanannya, ia melirik seluruh penjuru ruangan. Perpustakaan itu hampir kosong. Dalam hatinya, Ciel merasa lega karena bisa dengan bebas beraktivitas di perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai di deretan rak yang ditujunya, ia meraih beberapa jilid buku yang tebal dan berat. Lamat-lamat terdengar ia menggerutu. "Cih, apa yang akan dipikirkan ayah dan ibu kalau aku tidak bisa menang untuk mereka? Aku...," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah buku lagi, "...pasti akan menang untuk mereka." Ciel menggumam pelan. Wajahnya melembut. Ia memang suka begitu saat memikirkan orangtuanya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Ciel mengangkut semuanya sekaligus ke meja terdekat untuk dibaca. Terhuyung, Ciel melangkah sambil membawa buku-buku berat itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berputar ke balik rak buku untuk mencari buku lain. Sayangnya…

BRUAAK!

Ciel merasakan kakinya menabrak sesuatu yang melintangi jalan. Buku-buku yang ia bawa terlempar entah kemana. Ciel merasa tubuhnya melayang dan kakinya kehilangan pijakan. Reflek, ia menggapai-gapai rak untuk mencari tumpuan. Tapi gerakan itu malah membuat buku-buku yang tersapu tangannya berjatuhan. Ia gagal mendapatkan pegangan untuk tetap berdiri sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang menjegalnya tadi.

BUG! Braak! Gubraak!

"Aduduh!" Ciel mengerang pelan. Tapi penderitaannya tak berhenti sampai situ saja. Suara 'bruk' terdengar susul-menyusul saat ia merasa tubuhnya tertimpa buku-buku yang jatuh dari rak.

"Ah, sakit!"

Ciel terlonjak. Ada orang lain yang merintih kesakitan juga—seperti dirinya. Sesuatu yang menyandungnya tadi bergerak-gerak untuk melepaskan diri dari bawah tubuhnya. Ciel buru-buru berdiri. Sedikit linglung, ia memperhatikan 'sesuatu' itu. Ternyata kaki manusia.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa jalan hati-hati sedikit, ya?" kata orang itu jengkel. Setelah menyingkirkan buku yang mendarat di bahunya, ia berdiri. Ciel mendongak untuk melihat sosok menjulang di hadapannya.

"Eh? Sebastian? Kenapa—kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ciel salah tingkah. Detik berikutnya ia merasa menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan seretoris itu.

"Tentu saja membaca, bego. Kau pikir untuk apa orang datang ke perpustakaan?" jawabnya dengan nada ketus seperti biasa. "Kegiatanku pasti akan berjalan menyenangkan kalau kau tidak jatuh seperti cicak dan menjatuhkan buku-buku ini ke kepalaku."

Sebastian berlutut memunguti buku-buku yang jatuh satu-persatu. Ciel melihat ke sekitar lantai tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Buku-buku dari rak berserakan di bawah. _Ah, seharusnya aku tak perlu mencari tumpuan tadi. Kalau aku langsung jatuh tak akan ada buku yang jatuh sebanyak ini._

"Ma-maaf. Habisnya kau duduk di sini, sih. Itu 'kan menghalangi jalan. Mana aku tahu kalau di situ ada kaki," ujar Ciel untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Buru-buru ia bergabung dengan Sebastian untuk mengembalikan buku-buku di tempatnya semula.

"Tak apa. Aku juga salah karena membaca di tempat seperti itu. Maaf," gumam Sebastian pelan.

Ciel terpaku sejenak. Kegiatannya memunguti buku terhenti._Heeh? Barusan Sebastian bilang apa? 'Maaf'? Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? _

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebastian menatapnya sekejap lalu kembali menyusun buku di rak.

"Kubilang, 'Hati-hati, bodoh. Kau bisa merubuhkan seluruh rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini.' Begitu," ujarnya ketus tanpa dosa. Ciel merasa ada bunga api yang terpercik di dalam kepalanya. _Kenapa sih, orang ini selalu membuatku kesal?_

"Ah, sudahlah. Dasar menyebalkan. Aku pergi!" Ciel memungut buku terakhir dan mengembalikannya dengan kasar. Sebelum ia mengangkat kakinya untuk beranjak pergi, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sebastian. "Dasar dingin!"

_Cih, menyebalkan sekali. _

Sebastian menatap Ciel tanpa ekspresi. Iris merahnya terus mengikuti Ciel yang berjalan ke luar. Ia mendesahkan napas panjang. Ekspresinya datar.

"Ya…pergilah. Pergi sebelum kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam hidupku."

**xxXxx**

"Aah, aku lapar~" gerutu Ciel saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti bersama Alois. "Mana jam pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran olahraga pula. Huh." Mendengar Ciel yang marah-marah begitu, Alois mencibir.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk langsung kabur ke perpustakaan begitu, heh? Aku dan Lizzie sudah mengajakmu untuk makan, lho. Kau saja yang tidak mau." Alois mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan olahraga. Guru olahraga mereka, Grell Sutcliffe sudah ada di pinggir lintasan lari bersama beberapa murid.

"Heeeh~ Pada akhirnya aku juga tidak jadi membaca buku di perpustakaan, kok," kata Ciel dengan suara sedikit kesal—teringat kejadian dengan Sebastian tadi.

"Ayo, cepat. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai," kata Alois sambil menarik lengan Ciel. Ciel mengikuti seretan Alois tanpa semangat. Perut kosong memang mengganggu.

"Yo! Selamat siang semuanya. Senang bertemu lagi dengan kalian di kelasku," sapa guru berambut merah tersebut.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan lari 200 meter. Nah, seperti biasa, lakukan pemanasan sebelum kegiatan kita dimulai!" Guru olahraga nyentrik itu memberi perintah pada anak membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dan melakukan peregangan otot bersama-sama. Sementara Mr. Sutcliffe menunggu di pinggir lapangan.

Ciel sedang meregangkan otot kakinya dengan Alois dan Elizabeth saat ia mendengar Mr. Sutcliffe berteriak—bukan, menjerit seperti wanita dengan sangat nyaring.

"KYAAA! Mungkinkah kau murid baru yang menghebohkan itu, eh?"

Ciel menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Di pinggir lapangan ia melihat Mr. Sutcliffe dan Sebastian berdiri berhadapan. Sebastian memegang sebuah map yang isinya lumayan tebal. Wajahnya terlihat jengah melihat kelakuan guru olahraga di depannya ini.

"Ya. Itu saya," katanya jengkel. "Tidakkah kepala sekolah memberitahu Anda masalah ini?" Ia menyodorkan map yang dibawanya pada Mr. Sutcliffe yang sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik. Bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhnya.

_Map itu...familiar sekali..._ Ciel memiringkan kepalanya. Ia sering melihat map seperti itu di..._di meja kerja bibi._ Ciel tertegun mendapati pemikirannya barusan. Namun ia belum sempat berpikir lebih lanjut karena percakapan yang berlangsung mencuri perhatiannya kembali.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah. Ayo cepat bergabung dengan yang lain!" Mr. Sutcliffe mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Sebastian membalas tatapannya dengan sedikit risih.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada 'tapi'! Ayo, kita akan memulai pelajaran kita yang pertama ber-du-a~"

Sebastian benar-benar hendak muntah melihat kelakuan abnormal guru olahraga nyentrik ini. Tapi sebelum ia dapat membuka mulut untuk memprotes, Grell Sutcliffe telah berlalu dari hadapannya untuk mengumpulkan para murid kembali.

"Semuanya berkumpul! Kalian akan melakukan _sprint_ 200 meter. Buat catatan waktu terbaik kalian, ya! Baiklah, tiga anak yang kupanggil pertama silahkan ambil posisi!"

Mr. Sutcliffe menggigit peluitnya dan memegang sebuah _stopwatch_. Tiga murid pertama menyelesaikan larinya dengan lumayan baik. Satu persatu murid dipanggil bergantian. Mr. Sutcliffe berjongkok di depan Sebastian yang duduk di tanah.

"Setelah ini giliranmu, lho~ Ayo bersiap," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya—lagi.

"Aku tidak mau lari!" katanya sedikit keras. Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping—jengah. Ciel yang mendengar teriakan Sebastian berjalan mendekat.

"_C'mon_, Sebastian. Tubuh kurusmu itu pasti ringan. Ayolah, kau pasti bisa berlari cepat dengan postur seperti itu," kata Ciel—berusaha—riang. Ciel menarik pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri. Lalu menariknya ke tengah lintasan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" Sebastian hendak berjalan kembali ke pinggir. Tapi tangan Ciel yang menggantung di lengan Sebastian menghambatnya.

"Harus mau! Kau ini kenapa, sih? Lari saja tidak akan membuat seseorang bisa mati tahu!" Ciel balas menggertak. Saat itu Sebastian berhenti dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Kau…" katanya, "…kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan barusan."

Ciel sedikit bingung. Tapi ia paling benci melihat orang yang kabur dari tantangan. "Bah, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa lari, eh? Hmm, pengecut." Ciel menyeringai licik. Rupanya itu membuat emosi Sebastian tersulut. Ia langsung mengambil posisi di garis _start._ Sebelum itu, Sebastian mendongak menatap Ciel dengan wajah kesal dan menantang.

"Lihat, ya. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena meremehkanku."

"_Well, let's see,"_ jawab Ciel dengan senyum penuh kedutan di ujung bibir. Dengan segera, ia ikut mengambil posisi di sebelah Sebastian.

Persis setelah peluit dibunyikan, Ciel, Sebastian, serta seorang anak laki-laki lain berlari kencang seperti batu yang baru dilontarkan dengan ketapel. Ciel terkejut—sangat terkejut—saat ia melihat Sebastian berlari kencang dan melewatinya. Ciel memaksakan kakinya bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Pada akhirnya mereka mencapai garis _finish_ bersamaan, disusul anak laki-laki itu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Whoah! Phantomhive dan murid baru itu benar-benar hebat!" Mr. Sutcliffe berseru kagum. Begitu pula sebagian besar murid yang ada di sana. Ciel adalah pelari tercepat di angkatan mereka—_well,_ dengan badannya yang kecil dan ringan itu. Mereka tak menyangka kalau murid baru itu dapat menjajari kemampuan Ciel dengan mudah.

Ciel mendudukkan dirinya di tanah dan menatap Sebastian dengan sengit. _"Draw,"_ katanya pelan, "kau tidak menerima hasil akhir yang begini, kan?"

"Tidak akan."

"Bagaimana dengan tanding ulang, eh? Berlari mengelilingi lapangan satu kali. Berani?" Ciel berdiri dan tersenyum—bukan, menyeringai.

"Menarik." Sebastian menjajarkan wajahnya—yang lebih pucat daripada biasanya—di depan Ciel dan balas menyeringai tak kalah liciknya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Ciel langsung berteriak ke Mr. Sutcliffe untuk meminta pertandingan lari.

"Mr. Sutcliffe! Kami ingin lari ulang," katanya sambil melirik Sebastian. "Pemenangnya harus jelas!"

Mr. Sutcliffe di pinggir lapangan menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju. "_Oh, boys. _Kalian tak perlu melakukan hal yang seperti itu, kan?" Ciel sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya—cemberut. Tapi Sebastian maju ke hadapan guru olahraga itu.

"Tolong, _Sir_. Ini permintaan saya yang pertama. Kalau saya tidak membuktikan bahwa saya lebih hebat darinya, dia pasti akan merecoki saya sampai lulus nanti." Sebastian berusaha merayu Mr. Sutcliffe. Detik itu juga ia merinding dengan perbuatannya sendiri. "Ayolah. Bukankah tadi Anda juga memintaku untuk lari?" Sebastian—berusaha keras—tersenyum manis. Walau yang keluar malah senyuman sinis dan aura mengancam.

Grell Sutcliffe menghembuskan napas panjang. "Oh, Nak. Kau terlalu tampan untuk bisa ditolak," katanya sembari menepuk bahu Sebastian genit. Sebastian buru-buru memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari kerlingan mata gurunya— yang menurutnya mengerikan. "Oke. Kuizinkan kalian bertanding. Jangan buat aku bosan, ya."

Seketika itu suara sorakan murid-murid mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Mereka berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan lari ini. Sebastian dan Ciel telah mengambil posisi di garis _start_. Alois dan Elizabeth yang memperhatikan itu dari pinggir lapangan mendecakkan lidah bersamaan.

"Sungguh orang yang tidak mau kalah, Ciel itu. Dasar!" Alois melipat tangannya di dada. Elizabeth membenarkannya. "Dan sepertinya lawannya kali ini tak ada bedanya dengan Ciel," katanya, "tidak mau kalah juga."

Mr. Sutcliffe meniup peluitnya keras-keras. Seketika itu Ciel dan Sebastian langsung melesat kencang. Berlomba-lomba untuk jadi yang tercepat. Semua orang yang ada di situ berteriak-teriak heboh. Terutama para gadis yang terus mengelu-elukan nama Sebastian. Alois tersenyum lebar.

"_Whoa, they sure are fired up,"_ katanya pada Elizabeth. Suara sorakan yang riuh membuatnya mengeraskan suara. "Kau tahu? Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Elizabeth memutar kepalanya tiba-tiba untuk menatap Alois. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan sedikit bingung. "Jangan bilang—"

"Hei, hei, bukan itu maksudku." Alois buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat ekspresi Elizabeth. "Maksudku mereka memiliki sifat yang mirip, sedikit kompak—mungkin? Bukan 'pasangan' dalam arti seperti itu. Kau pikir mereka _gay_?" Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Elizabeth, Alois menjelaskan apa sebenarnya maksudnya.

"Oh, hahaha. Kupikir maksudmu, er, lupakanlah. Yah, mereka memang cocok. Oh, lihat! Ciel memimpin!"

Elizabeth menudingkan telunjuknya ke lapangan. Benar saja. Mereka telah menyelesaikan hampir tiga perempat lintasan dan Ciel berada di depan Sebastian. Sorakan-sorakan semakin riuh saat mereka mendekati belokan ketiga.

_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Sebastian!_

Ciel merasa tenaganya sudah berkurang. Secara otomatis laju larinya berkurang. Sebastian yang ada di belakangnya masih berlari dengan kecepatan konstan. Kini jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Cih, sial. Aku terlalu terburu-buru saat _start_ tadi," gerutunya kesal. Ciel memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Sebastian mempercepat langkahnya saat melewati belokan ketiga.

Sorak sorai para gadis-gadis terdengar melengking ribut. Kini Sebastian berlari di depan Ciel. Dengan gesit ia dapat melewati Ciel di belokan tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, peluit kembali berbunyi saat Sebastian menjejakkan kakinya melewati garis _finish._ Ciel menyusul dua detik kemudian.

Teriakan kagum terdengar dimana-mana. Sebastian duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Sedangkan Ciel langsung ambruk di tanah. Kelelahan.

"Hebat. Pertandingan yang seru sekali. Ah~ Benar-benar murid pindahan yang berkharisma," kata Mr. Sutcliffe di dekat gerombolan para siswi. Mereka langsung berteriak-teriak setuju dnegan ucapan guru mereka tersebut.

"KYAAAAA! Lihat betapa hebatnya murid baru itu! Keren sekali!" Siswi-siswi heboh itu kembali berteriak-teriak genit.

"_Well,_ anak-anak. Jam pelajaran akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi. Kalian kuizinkan untuk meninggalkan kelas." Mr. Sutcliffe menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali untuk meredakan jeritan-jeritan gadis-gadis pubertas tersebut. Ia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya—termasuk map yang diberikan Sebastian—dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan lapangan.

Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan lapangan sambil cekikikan. Para siswa menggerutu kesal—karena kalah pesona dengan Sebastian. Sementara Alois dan Elizabeth melongo melihat kejadian barusan.

"Wow," kata Alois setelah lama terpaku. "Tak kusangka. Ciel kalah oleh murid pindahan itu." Elizabeth tersenyum lebar. "Hebat! Anak itu hebat sekali." Katanya sembari bertepuk tangan antusias. Alois menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela.

"Hei, kau tidak ketularan mereka, kan?" Alois mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah siswi-siswi heboh yang berjalan menjauh. Elizabeth mendongak dengan pandangan sama mencelanya. "Aku cuma bilang kalau dia hebat, kok. Kupikir akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berteman baik dengannya. Kenapa? Cemburu?"

Mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Elizabeth, wajah Alois langsung memerah. "A—apa-apaan kau, Lizzie? Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Sudahlah. Aku mau melihat keadaan Ciel," katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Elizabeth sendirian. Malu.

"Cih, oke. Aku pulang duluan!" jawabnya sambil berteriak. Dengan langkah kecil, ia berlari ke ruang ganti.

Alois memperlambat larinya saat tinggal beberapa meter dari Ciel. Remaja mungil itu membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah sambil terengah-engah. Di sebelahnya Sebastian duduk meluruskan kakinya—juga dalam keadaaan yang sama dengan Ciel, kelelahan.

"Hai, Ciel. Kau tak apa?" Alois menunduk di sebelah Ciel. Dengan susah payah Ciel menjawab dengan suara kesal.

"Hah…haahh…mana bisa aku baik-baik saja, bodoh? Si dingin itu menang, kan? Sialan…hahh…hahh."

Ciel mengatakan satu kalimat itu dengan penuh perjuangan. Udara bersih berlomba-lomba masuk melewati hidungnya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Menarik napas buru-buru dan berbicara dalam waktu bersamaan itu benar-benar sulit. Sebastian yang merasa dirinya dibicarakan menoleh.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu di awal lari," katanya tenang. Ciel dan Alois mendongak ke arahnya. "Soalnya kau bisa kehabisan tenaga di saat-saat terakhir, Pendek."

Ciel bangkit duduk dengan mendadak. Alois sedikit kaget dibuatnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku pendek, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu," jawab Sebastian kalem.

"Namaku Ciel! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! Ingat baik-baik, ya." Ciel menyebutkan namanya dengan penuh penekanan. Sementara yang diomeli tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda peduli sedikit pun. Ciel mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Oh, sudahlah. Ayo, Alois! Aku tidak mau di sini lama-lama." Ciel bangkit berdiri dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Tangan kecilnya menyeret lengan Alois untuk pergi. Sekilas ia menengok ke belakang untuk menjulurkan lidah—mengejek.

Sebastian balas menatap tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasa. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan di belakang mereka tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Sementara Ciel dan Alois asyik mengobrol di depannya.

"Huaah, aku lapar sekali. Perutku sakit."

"Hahaha. Tapi kau hebat, kan? Bisa berlari dengan catatan waktu yang baik—padahal kau tidak makan apa-apa untuk mengisi tenaga."

"Yah, tapi bagaimana pun juga pemenangnya adalah Sebastian. Aku tidak bisa menjadikan perkara itu sebagai alasan untuk ka—"

BRUAKK!

Kalimat Ciel terputus oleh bunyi debam ke tanah yang tiba-tiba. Suaranya seperti karung pasir yang dilempar ke lantai dengan asal. Tanpa dikomando, Ciel dan Alois langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Sebastian yang ambruk ke tanah.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel berteriak dalam kaget dan langsung berlari ke tempat Sebastian ambruk tadi. Entah bagaimana, ia ambruk dengan tubuh menghadap tanah. Dibantu Alois, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Sebastian—hei!" Ciel mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Namun, wajah Sebastian yang sepucat kapur tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Ciel menyentuh lehernya. Seketika itu Ciel terkejut karena merasakan suhu yang melebihi normal.

"Ya Tuhan! Badannya panas sekali. Sebastian! Hei, kau kenapa?" Ciel terus memanggil nama Sebastian dengan panik. Alois yang tanggap langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah jalur yang dilewati Mr. Sutcliffe tadi.

"Aku akan memanggil guru!"

Ciel mengangguk sekilas ke arahnya. Wajahnya panik. Ia terus memanggil nama Sebastian yang tidak memberi respon apapun….

**xxXxx**

Pintu kamar Angelina Burnett diketuk dari luar. Wanita yang berada di dalam kamar itu melirik jam berukir rumit di meja. Pukul 11 malam. Ia memang belum tidur. Ia baru saja membersihkan diri setelah pulang kerja. Lembur.

Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tak menyangka akan ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya selarut ini. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan keponakannya. Biasanya keponakannya itu sudah tidur pukul sekian. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa mengetuk pintu kamarnya selain keponakannya—Ciel?

"Ya, Sayang? Apa yang membuatmu masih bangun selarut ini?"

Sesuai dugaannya. Yang berada di balik pintu tadi adalah Ciel. Keponakan lelakinya itu membawa nampan di tangan kirinya. Di atasnya ada dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Um, aku membuatkan _herb tea_ untuk bibi," jawabnya singkat.

Angelina mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala keponakannya itu dengan lembut. Ia mengerti kalau Ciel ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. "Masuklah," katanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Ciel mengangguk dan berjalan meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Ciel mengambil satu cangkir lalu duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan di dekat sana. Sedangkan bibinya duduk di tepi ranjang. Masing-masing dari mereka diam untuk menghirup tehnya. Sampai akhirnya Ciel membuka percakapan.

"Ini soal tetangga baru itu. Bibi mengenalnya, kan?"

Angelina mengangguk dalam diam. Menunggu Ciel untuk melanjutkan berbicara.

"Anak lelaki di rumah itu bersekolah di Midwick juga," katanya. Ciel mengambil waktu sejenak untuk meminum tehnya. "Keadaannya aneh. Dia pingsan di sekolah siang ini."

"Pingsan?" tanya Angelina sedikit terkejut. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan. Ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Bibi juga tahu, kan? Kalau anak itu—Sebastian Michaelis pernah menemui bibi? Maksudku—_well,_ dia pasien bibi, kan?" Ciel mendongak ke arah bibinya.

"Oh, ya. Dia memang salah satu pasienku." Angelina mengangguk.

"Nah, aku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa?" Ciel menatap bibinya dengan penasaran. Angelina menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

" Pertama-tama, biar kutanya padamu, bagaimana dia bisa pingsan di sekolah?"

Angelina bertanya dengan wajah sama penasarannya dengan yang ditunjukkan Ciel tadi. Dengan runtut, Ciel menceritakan kejadian tadi siang dari awal sampai saat Sebastian dibawa kakeknya pulang. Setelah Ciel selesai bercerita, Angelina mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"_My, my_. Harusnya ia tidak melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat," gumamnya pelan. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu sebenarnya dia sakit apa?" Ciel menyelanya tak sabar. Angelina tidak langsung menjawab. Ia keluar menuju ruang kerja—yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya—lalu kembali memegang map yang penuh berkas-berkas. Map yang sama dengan yang dibawa Sebastian tadi siang. Map berlogo rumah sakit tempat bibinya bekerja.

"Ini," katanya sambil mengangsurkan map itu pada Ciel. Ciel menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Lalu membaca isinya dengan teliti. Ciel tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang dituliskan di situ. Tapi ia bisa dengan mudah mengerti garis besarnya.

"Hepatitis B," gumamnya, "...dan HCC?"

"Ya," tukas bibinya cepat. "_Hepatocellular carcinoma_ (1)."

Ciel mendongak menatap bibinya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Angelina duduk kembali di tepi ranjang dan mulai menjelaskan. Lagaknya seperti saat ia menjelaskan suatu penyakit kepada seorang pasien di rumah sakit.

"Anak itu menderita Hepatitis B yang ditularkan secara vertikal melalui ibunya (2). Selain itu dia juga menderita maag. Pola makan yang tidak teratur dan makanan yang sembarangan memperparah dua penyakitnya itu. Dan akhirnya fungsi livernya terganggu dan, yah—kanker."

Angelina menjelaskan secara ringkas. Ekspresinya datar. Ia mengatakan semua hal itu dengan tenang seolah sedang menceritakan bunga di kebunnya yang bermekaran. Ia sudah terlatih untuk berbicara dengan cara seperti itu—agar pasiennya tidak langsung merasa _down_ saat ia mengatakan hal-hal buruk. Tapi meski sudah berbicara dengan cara yang begitu kalem, Ciel tetap tahu kalau itu hal yang buruk. _Amat buruk._

Ciel teringat pada kata-kata kakek Sebastian tempo hari. Ibu Sebastian meninggal karena sirosis. _Karena hepatitis juga kah?_

"Seberapa parah?" Ciel terus bertanya. Angelina menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih redup.

"Er, penderita HCC... Kau tahu? Kebanyakan dari mereka baru mengetahui tentang penyakitnya setelah waktu yang agak lama, jadi—"

"Maksudnya Sebastian tidak punya waktu lebih banyak lagi? Itu berarti ia akan meninggal?" Ciel menyela perkataan bibinya dengan tak sabar. Bola safir birunya membelalak lebar. Angelina tidak menjawab. Tapi tatapannya itu menunjukkan jawaban 'ya'.

Ciel menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sebastian memiliki masalah separah itu. Alois bilang, Sebastian selalu ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat siang. Jadi selama ini ia lupa—atau sengaja melupakan—makan siangnya? _Padahal aku yang tidak makan siang hari ini saja sudah merasa perutku perih. __Lalu bagaimana dengan Sebastian yang tidak makan siang setiap hari?_

Ciel memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran yang campur aduk. Otaknya berjalan mencari kepingan-kepingan memori yang mengandung Sebastian di dalamnya.

"_Anda tidak perlu repot. Tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku. Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Menyerah saja. Aku yakin kalau Anda sama seperti dokter-dokter yang sebelum ini. Semuanya sudah angkat tangan. Sebaiknya Anda berhenti saja sebelum mulai. Jangan sia-siakan waktu Anda untukku."_

Ia tertegun. Sebastian tahu betul kalau nyawanya tidak panjang.

"_...aku tidak akan merasakan apa yang namanya 'tua'."_

Ciel menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sekarang ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sebastian waktu itu. Selama ini ia justru memikirkan arti yang berkebalikan dengan maksud Sebastian sebenarnya. _Oh, betapa bodohnya!_

"Jadi," batinnya mulai berbicara, "…selama ini, maksudmu...kau akan mati?"

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

(1) _Hepatocellular carcinoma_ itu kanker hati. Sebabnya bisa karena makanan yang buruk (misalnya alkohol) atau zat-zat karsinogen dan racun (misal aflatoksin). Tapi di sini diceritakan kalau HCC yang diderita Sebastian berasal dari infeksi hepatitis yang dideritanya lebih dahulu.

(2) Penularan penyakit secara vertikal itu maksudnya melewati keturunan (parenteral). Jadi panahnya mengarah ke bawah. Dan hepatitis B bisa ditularkan dari ibu ke janinnya.

(Wuts, maaf kalau ada informasi yang salah.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Forgotten Doll**

**Lacie Fraij**


	5. Chapter 4: Teman

Pertama, makasih karena sudah review di chapter lalu. Kedua, maaf karena update-nya lama. Ketiga, untuk menebus kesalahan saya, chapter ini dibuat dua kali lebih panjang dari chapter biasa.

Nah, semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 4: Teman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Ciel berangkat sekolah lebih awal daripada biasanya. Ia sengaja tidak menunggu bibinya untuk berangkat bersama. Ciel lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Toh sekolahnya hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah. Terkadang Ciel pergi ke sekolah dengan sepedanya. Tapi hari ini ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati perjalannya pelan-pelan sambil jalan kaki.

Ciel membenamkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya dan mendesah pelan. Ia merasa sedikit pusing hari ini. _Well,_ sepertinya karena kurang tidur. Semalam ia kembali ke kamarnya pukul setengah dua dini hari. Sebelumnya ia terlibat pembicaraan panjang dengan bibinya tentang Sebastian.

_Sebastian…_

Ciel mendesah lebih keras. Kepalanya terasa makin pusing saja mengingat pembicaraan malam tadi. Setelah kembali ke kamar semalam, ia tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang Sebastian yang tidak sadarkan diri di lapangan itu membuatnya terbangun lagi saat hampir terlelap. Semalaman itu ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk apa pun. Bahkan hanya untuk tidur.

"Ciel! Selamat pagi!"

Ciel medongak ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Alois yang baru saja memarkir sepedanya. Wajahnya ceria seperti biasa. Di belakang Alois Ciel melihat Elizabeth menyusul. Mereka pastilah berangkat sekolah bersama. Yah, selain karena mereka teman dekat, rumah mereka juga berjarak dekat.

"Pagi," jawab Ciel tanpa semangat. Ia memperlambat laju kakinya saat Alois dan Elizabeth berjalan di kedua sisinya. Segera setelah itu, Alois dan Elizabeth mengobrol berbagai hal seru sekali—seperti biasanya setiap pagi. Tapi Ciel tidak terlalu serius mendengarkan mereka. Kadang ia hanya menimpali 'yeah', 'oke', atau 'hn' saja. Alois mulai merasakan kalau Ciel tidak ada dengan mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Ciel? Ada masalah denganmu?" tanya Alois perhatian. Namun Ciel masih tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Hn."

"Ada masalah apa?" Kali ini giliran Elizabeth bertanya. Namun Ciel masih saja sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ya," jawab Ciel tak jelas maksudnya. Alois dan Elizabeth mengerutkan dahi. 'Ya' bukanlah jawaban yang bisa diperoleh dari pertanyaan barusan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian Alois nyengir misterius.

"Hei, minum racun, yuk!" katanya dengan nada yang dibuat ceria. Ciel masih tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Elizabeth membuka mulut untuk menyatakan keheranannya. Namun saat Ciel menjawab pernyataan Alois barusan. Elizabeth terdiam lagi.

"Ayo," sahut Ciel singkat. Ekspresi wajahnya datar-datar saja. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya berhenti berjalan di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Ciel!" panggil Elizabeth keras. Jarak mereka kini sudah mencapai sekitar delapan meter. Tapi Ciel sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau mereka bertiga terpisah dan dia sudah jalan sendirian. Mendengar panggilan Elizabeth pun sepertinya tidak. Alois langsung berlari menerjangnya dan memukul bahu Ciel kuat-kuat sampai ia nyaris jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

"Uwaaa!" seru Ciel saat memijak tanah untuk mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba didorong Alois seperti itu. Seketika itu Ciel memberengut kesal. Pandangannya yang paling mematikan ditujukan kepada Alois yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Hei! Apa-apaan, sih? Jangan seenaknya mendorong orang seperti itu, dong! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?"

Ciel menyembur Alois dengan kekesalan besar. Alois tidak terlihat takut mendengar gertakan galak Ciel barusan. Bukan karena wajah Ciel terlalu imut untuk membuat ekspresi menyeramkan, tapi karena ia sendiri geli mendengar ucapan Ciel barusan.

"Oi, oi,kalau aku tidak menyadarkanmu ke dunia nyata, kau justru akan menabrak tong sampah itu, bego!" ujar Alois sambil menunjuk tempat sampah yang ada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Seandainya tadi Ciel tetap tidak memperhatikan jalan, mungkin ia akan jalan lurus terus sampai menabrak tong sampah itu.

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat arah yang ditunjuk Alois. Ia tertegun sambil menatap tong itu. Ia merasa kalau saat berjalan tadi ia tidak melihat benda itu. Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka. Dilihatnya Elizabeth yang tahu-tahu berjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka. Ciel kembali tertegun. Seingatnya mereka bertiga tadi berjalan sejajar. Tapi, kok…

"Anda sudah bangun, Tuan?" tanya Alois dengan nada mengolok-olok. Ia menjitak kepala Ciel yang hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aw!" Ciel mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Alois dengan mudah._ Well,_ jelas saja. Alois, kan, lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dari tadi kau aneh, deh. Bicaranya melantur. Barusan kau ada di mana?" gerutu Elizabeth saat mereka bertiga kembali berjalan beriringan. Ia menarik pipi Ciel keras sampai yang dicubit berteriak kesakitan.

"Liz! Stop! Aku sudah ada di sini! Hentikan, dong. Sakit!" teriak Ciel ribut. Elizabeth melepaskan jepitan jarinya dari kulit wajah Ciel dan berlagak minta maaf. Namun seringainya yang menyebalkan itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang meminta maaf. Alois menertawakan mereka berdua dengan geli.

"Heran, deh," katanya saat tawanya mulai mereda. "Kau ini dari tadi terlihat tidak fokus dan tidak terlihat memahami apa yang kau katakan sendiri. Kau serius mau minum racun?"

Ciel menautkan kedua alisya bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. "Hah? Memangnya aku bilang begitu?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah bego. Elizabeth dan Alois jadi gemas melihatnya yang seperti orang linglung.

"Oh, ya ampun," desah Elizabeth sambil memutar matanya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku semen di taman. Bangku yang sering mereka tempati saat jam istirahat atau saat menunggu jam pelajaran sekolah dimulai. "Kau ini benar-benar, deh. Ada masalah apa, sih?"

Ciel mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Elizabeth. Tepat setelah ia mengempaskan tubuhnya di bangku, ia mendesah keras. Alois heran melihatnya begitu. Padahal Ciel, kan, orang yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Aneh sekali pagi-pagi sudah menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Tadi malam aku mengobrol dengan bibiku," kata Ciel pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada kedua sahabatnya perihal masalah yang membuatnya kepikiran terus dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ciel menceritakan obrolan mereka sepanjang malam tadi. Diringkasnya cerita itu agar lebih singkat dan mudah dimengerti. Alois dan Elizabeth mendengarkan Ciel dengan cermat tanpa menginterupsinya di tengah cerita.

"Ya, Tuhan!" pekik Elizabeth saat Ciel menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ekspresinya nampak syok. Begitu pula Alois. Namun ia bisa menampakkan air muka yang tidak seheboh ekspresi Elizabeth.

"Ini serius?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ciel mengangguk lesu. Ia sendiri juga awalnya tidak menyangka kalau Sebastian memiliki masalah yang begitu pelik seperti ini.

"Wow," gumam Alois pelan, "ternyata Sebastian itu... Yah—"

Alois tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Elizabeth dan Ciel pun tidak berminta untuk melanjutkannya. Ini bukan cerita yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Beruntunglah mereka karena bel sekolah tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ayo," sahut Alois, "Ms. Blanc akan marah kalau kita tidak disiplin di kelasnya. Huh, sama saja dengan Mr. Spears. Aku berharap kalau mereka menikah saja biar kompak." Alois mencoba berkelakar sebisanya. Itu berhasil membuat _mood_ Elizabeth jadi cerah kembali. Tapi Ciel masih sama murungnya dengan tadi pagi.

Dalam pelajaran biologi yang biasanya selalu membuat Ciel tertarik ini, Ciel tetap tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Padahal ia selau jadi yang paling bersemangat di sepanjang jam pelajaran. Tadinya juga Ciel berharap agar biologi dapat mengalihkan pikirannya. Namun obrolan-obrolan di kelas justru membuatnya kian penat.

"Hari ini Sebastian tidak masuk ke sekolah, ya?"

"Kemarin dia pingsan setelah pelajaran olahraga. Finny melihat sendiri Sebastian yang dibawa guru-guru ke ruang kesehatan."

"Kudengar dia punya penyakit yang sangat parah sampai bisa pingsan seperti itu."

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Oh, aku menguping pembicaraan para guru kemarin. Aku pulang terlambat dan mendengar Mr. Sutcliffe meminta maaf kepada kepala sekolah karena ia tidak tahu kalau Sebastian menderita penyakit yang kedengarannya cukup parah. Namanya rumit."

Ctikk!

Ciel menegakan duduknya. Ia mulai terusik dengan bisik-bisik para murid di belakangnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau berita tentang penyakit yang diderita Sebastian bisa menyebar secepat ini.

"Parahkah itu?"

"Oh, ini bukan hanya sekedar parah." Ciel mendengar suara kikik pelan sebelum anak perempuan di belakangnya kembali bercerita. "Dia akan segera mati." Anak perempuan yang satunya itu memekik pelan. Ciel memejamkan matanya untuk berusaha tidak mendengarkan percakapan tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Ah, sudah tidak asyik lagi kalau begitu."

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menghindarkan diri untuk tidak mendengarnya. Suara-suara mereka terlalu keras, menurut Ciel. Atau Cielkah yang sebenarnya juga ingin ikut mendengarkan?

"Apanya?"

"_Well_, setampan dan sekeren apa pun dia, percuma saja kalau sebentar lagi akan mati. Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh saja dengannya. Berteman dengan orang penyakitan itu merepotkan. Kucilkan saja dia."

BRAKK!

Ciel berdiri tiba-tiba di tengah pelajaran. Ia menggebrak meja di depannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya kelihatan marah. Anak-anak yang ada di kelas itu semuanya melirik ke arah Ciel. Begitu pula Alois dan Elizabeth yang memandanginya bingung. Miss Blanc, guru biologi mereka, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis ke Ciel yang berdiri di tempat duduknya dengan napas memburu.

"Er, ada masalah, Phantomhive?" Ms. Blanc bertanya ekstra hati-hati. Ciel tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia masih tetap kukuh dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat marah tidak suka. Ciel berjalan dari tempat duduknya ke depan—menuju pintu. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke depan. Semua anak berbisik-bisik ribut. Elizabeth memanggil Ciel saat ia melintasi tempat duduknya. Namun Ciel tidak menggubrisnya.

"Maaf," kata Ciel pelan saat sampai di hadapan guru mereka. "Saya rasa saya harus ke UKS sekarang."

Ciel berbicara sambil lalu. Ia bahkan tak menatap wajah gurunya saat berpamitan dengan cara yang tidak sopan itu. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya. Ia tidak mempedulikan Ms. Blanc yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari dalam kelas. Yang jelas ia ingin pergi sekarang. Pergi kemana pun asal tidak mendengar percakapan yang baginya memuakkan itu.

_Apa maksudnya itu? Mentang-mentang Sebastian sekarat, kalian tidak mau berteman dengannya begitu? Hanya karena masalah itu kalian langsung memutuskan untuk mengucilkannya? Bah, apanya yang bisa dibilang berteman? Memuakkan!_

Ciel berjalan tak tentu arah di koridor sekolah. Kakinya membawanya ke bagian sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi. Di sana Ciel memperlambat laju langkahnya lalu benar-benar berhenti. Ia memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding kosong dan berteriak kesal.

"Mengesalkan!"

Ciel menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan merosot ke lantai perlahan-lahan. Pucuk-pucuk kepalan tangannya yang berdenyut dan berubah kemerahan sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menarik dan membuang napas panjang berkali-kali untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Saat merasa lebih tenang, Ciel menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

Saat mengingat kembali percakapan yang didengarnya di kelas, Ciel merasa amat kesal. Saat itu ia merasa begitu benci dan marah—sampai akhirnya hilang kendali dan menggebrak meja. Ciel tahu betul apa yang membuatnya kesal. Percakapan itu mengingatkannya akan suatu kisah. Kisah masa lalu yang ia alami sendiri.

Ciel memiliki fisik yang tergolong lemah. Ia mewarisi penyakit asma yang diderita ibunya. Saat masih di sekolah dasar, Ciel pernah ambruk di depan teman-temannya. Sejak saat itu teman sekolahnya tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Menurut mereka, Ciel selalu merepotkan. Harus dijaga lah, diawasi terus lah. Semua itu membuat mereka bosan dan akhirnya meninggalkan Ciel.

Ciel kecil merasa amat kesepian saat itu. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang ia anggap temannya. Ia sempat mengalami masa-masa dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya—karena ia merepotkan. Namun Ciel memang anak baik. Ciel terluka dengan perlakuan temannya yang membedakan itu. Namun meski kau melukainya, ia akan tetap menyayangimu dan menganggapmu temannya.

Ciel bertekad untuk tidak merepotkan teman-temannya. Ia ingin meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang mengesalkan untuk diajak berteman. Ciel berusaha untuk menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan dan disukai orang. Ia berusaha keras, sampai akhirnya ia menjadi orang yang memiliki banyak teman.

Ciel kembali teringat kepada Sebastian. Dan pada saat yang sama, ia merasa kesal pada teman sekelasnya itu. Mereka terlalu seenaknya. Mereka tidak bisa mengucilkan seseorang seolah-olah sedang membuang sampah. Setelah memuja-muja Sebastian seperti itu lalu mengabaikannya. Itu pengkhianatan namanya.

Ciel mengeratkan kepalan tangannya lagi. Dirasakannya ujung-ujung kuku yang menusuki bagian dalam telapak tangannya. Ciel tidak memedulikan rasa perih itu. Ada rasa perih lain di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak suka melihat hal-hal semacam ini dalam kisah-kisah pertemanan. Ciel tahu kalau rasanya sakit betul. Karena itu ia tidak ingin melihat hal-hal semacam ini untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ciel! Kau bolos, ya?"

Ciel mendongak ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Alois yang mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Di belakangnya Elizabeth berjalan sambil memawa dua tas. Satu miliknya sendiri, dan yang satu milik Ciel. Rupanya pelajaran biologi hari ini sudah selesai. Ciel bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia meninggalkan pelajaran cukup lama.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari tadi kau bersikap aneh. Tidak seperti Ciel yang biasanya saja." Elizabeth berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memberikan tas Ciel padanya yang masih terduduk di lantai. "_Thanks,"_ katanya setelah menerima tas itu. "Aku… Aku cuma sedikit tidak enak badan saja." Ciel mancari-cari alasan sembarangan. Ia memalingkan mukanya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Elizabeth atau Alois. Ciri khasnya kalau sedang berbohong.

"Bohong. Kalau tidak enak badan kenapa duduk di sini, bukannya ke UKS seperti yang kau bilang saat pamit tadi?" Alois menembaknya tepat pada sasaran. Ciel mengibaskan tangannya dengan gusar. Ia sedang tidak ingin didebat sekarang. Untungnya Alois juga tidak sedang usil untuk mencecarnya terus-menerus.

"Hh," desahnya, "okelah. Sekarang berdiri. Kita masih punya kelas lain. Dan jangan sangka kau bisa membolos lagi di kelas yang berikutnya." Alois mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ciel. Ciel menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Terima kasih," katanya pendek. Cuma itu saja yang diucapkan Ciel setelah itu. Menit-menit berikutnya Ciel luar biasa diam. Pada kelas-kelas yang berikutnya pun ia tak seaktif biasanya saat sedang belajar. Padahal ia selalu paling antusias dalam menjawab pertanyaan guru atau maju ke depan papan tulis. Hal ini membuat Mr. Spears di kelas mereka sedikit bingung dalam memberikan pertanyaan. Biasanya saat ia menawarkan pertanyaan untuk dijawab, Ciel akan langsung mengankat tangannya. Hari ini ia malah terpaksa menunjuk murid untuk menawab jawabannya karena Ciel terlihat ogah-ogahan di kelasnya.

_Well_, setidaknya sampai sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh saat Sebastian Michaelis tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Permisi," kata Sebastian saat pertama kali muncul dari balik pintu. Semua anak di kelas itu terlihat terkejut—termasuk Ciel. Suasana kelas mendadak riuh rendah melihat kehadiran Sebastian. Mereka menatap Sebastian bingung sambil berbisik-bisik entah apa. Sedangkan yang ditatap bertahan pada ekspresi dingin dan abai seperti saat pertama kali ia datang ke sekolah itu.

"Oh, kau," kata Mr. Spears datar. Sepertinya ia tidak terlihat terkejut atas kehadiran Sebastian di kelasnya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas padanya sebelum mengacungkan jarinya pada kursi yang kosong. _Well_, di sebelah tempat duduk Ciel. "Cepat duduk. Kalau lama-lama berdiri di situ kau akan menghambat pelajaran."

Sebastian tidak mengucapkan ungkapan terima kasih apa pun. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan gerak-gerik tenang dan ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Sama seperti dulu. Semua anak di kelas juga menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti saat kehadirannya pertama kali. Yang berbeda hanya tatapan mereka yang memiliki arti lain terhadap Sebastian.

"Katamu dia _sekarat."_

"Oh, sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan dia."

Saat Sebastian duduk di tempatnya, Mr. Spears kembali melanjutkan corat-coretnya di papan tulis_._ Semua anak juga berhenti berbisik-bisik dan kembali memperhatikan papan tulis. Mereka bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Namun Ciel tak bisa bersikap seperti mereka. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengintrogasi Sebastian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" bisik Ciel pelan. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada keterkejutan yang ada dalam suaranya. Sebastian hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menjawab angkuh.

"Apa urusanmu dengan masalah itu?"

Sebastian menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanannya dijadikan topangan dagu. Ciel tidak menimpali. Ia memandangi Sebastian dengan cara seakan Sebastian adalah naga biru yang menyemburkan api. Sebastian yang merasa dipandangi dengan cara yang aneh itu mulai merasa jengah.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, heh?" Sebastian mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. Ciel juga mengerutkan alisnya—namun dengan makna yang berbeda. Ia terlihat seperti sedang meneliti Sebastian dan memastikan tidak ada apa-apa yang kurang darinya.

"Kau…," gumamnya perlahan, "…yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ciel bertanya dengan hati-hati. Jelas ia merasa bingung melihat Sebastian yang 'kelihatannya' sehat setelah kemarin melihatnya sekarat. Sebastian balik memandanginya bingung.

"Apanya?" tanyanya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seketika itu Ciel tersentak. _Benar juga. Sebastian tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tahu tentang penyakitnya._

"Kondisi tubuhmu. Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" ulang Ciel sekali lagi. Kali ini ia tidak sadar kalau sudah tidak lagi berbisik, melainkan berbicara dengan ketinggian nada seolah sedang mengobrol biasa.

Sebastian menyipitkan mata saat memandanginya. Detik kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya lagi. "Bodoh," gumamnya. "Aku cuma terlalu lelah saja kemarin. Jangan dipikirkan—"

"Bohong," sela Ciel cepat. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak berteriak. "Jangan pura-pura. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Semua tentang dirimu dan kanker hati itu!"

Selama sepersekian detik saat Ciel mengatakan hal itu, Sebastian terlihat amat terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat, memperlihatkan iris merah cemerlang di baliknya. Setelah itu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata dengan sengit kepada Ciel.

"Kau—"

Syuuut. PRAKK!

Belum selesai Sebastian mengutarakan perkataannya pada Ciel, sebuah benda putih kecil berkelebat di antara mereka berdua. Benda itu melayang dari depan dan akhirnya remuk saat menabrak dinding di belakang mereka. Benda putih itu, kapur, hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil saat jatuh ke lantai.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam?"

Seisi kelas mendadak hening. Suara berat seorang pria terpantul-pantul di seluruh ruang kelas itu. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara di depan papan tulis. Termasuk Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Kalian berdua," kata Mr. Spears tajam, "sekarang keluar dari kelas saya. Berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaran fisika selesai!"

Semua anak di dalam kelas terdiam. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Mr. Spears sedang marah seperti ini. Ciel merendahkan bahunya di tempat duduknya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena berteriak di tengah pelajaran. Tapi, sungguh, Ciel sendiri tidak sadar saat berteriak seperti itu.

Gratak!

Ciel mendongak ke samping—ke tempat duduk Sebastian. Dilihatnya pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya. Dan dengan ekspresinya yang kaku dan tanpa minat itu ia berjalan ke depan menuju pintu. Sebastian sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat keluar dari kelas. Bahkan ia tidak melirik Mr. Spears atau menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Anak-anak terdiam melihat kelakuan aneh murid pindahan itu. Mungkin kalau Mr. Spears tidak menegurnya, Ciel bakal terus diam di dalam kelas.

"Mau apa lagi di sini, Phantomhive? Cepat keluar!" bentaknya keras sekali. Ciel tergeragap saat buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan ke depan. "Ma—maaf, Pak."

Berbeda dengan Sebastian, Ciel menyempatkan diri untuk menunduk dan minta maaf kepada gurunya itu. Guru berkacamata itu tidak memberikan respon apa-apa kecuali isyarat singkat untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Ciel pun langsung berjalan keluar dan menemui Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelah pintu.

Ciel berjalan ke sisi di sebelah Sebastian. Ia menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding lalu merosot ke lantai. Ia menunduk. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mendapat sesuatu yang bernama hukuman. Ia selalu jadi anak baik-baik yang teladan. Belum pernah sekali pun ia membuat masalah sampai harus diusir keluar kelas.

Ciel masih tenggelam dengan penyesalannya sendiri sambil terus menunduk. Bahkan ia melupakan Sebastian yang berdiri menyandar ke dinding di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel mendongak. Dilihatnya Sebastian yang berbicara tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Hah?" kata Ciel bego. Ia masih belum bisa menangkap arti pertanyaan Sebastian. Sebastian meliriknya dengan pandangan mencela dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Sebastian melipat tangannya di dada dan berbicara lagi. Tatapannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" ulang Sebastian. "Apa maksudmu dengan tahu segalanya tentangku dan sesuatu yang kau sebut kanker hati itu?" Kini Sebastian menatap Ciel tajam. Sorot matanya terlihat tidak suka. Ciel bergerak-gerak gelisah di lantai. Ia tidak menyenangi tatapan seperti ini.

"Um, er—Memang benar, kan? Kau... Kau menderita HCC," jawab Ciel gagap. Melihat Sebastian yang menyatukan kedua alisnya ke tengah, Ciel memalingkan muka. _Aduh, gawat. Dia marah, ya?_

Sebastian diam selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar pernyataan Ciel. Ia memandangi Ciel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara yang ditatap masih memalingkan muka sambil curi-curi lihat.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanya Sebastian pada akhirnya. Ciel memberanikan diri untuk menengadah. Dilihatnya ekspresi Sebastian yang kembali datar dan tidak segalak tadi.

"Dokter yang menanganimu itu bibiku," jawab Ciel blak-blakan. Sebastian mengerutkan kedua alisnya lagi—bingung. Melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti itu, Ciel menghela napas panjang dan kembali berbicara. "Benar-benar tidak ingat, ya? Dulu kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit. Kau dengan Mr. Tanaka, kakekmu, dan aku dengan dr. Burnett, bibiku."

Wajah Sebastian terlihat mengerti, namun juga terlihat tidak paham di saat yang sama. Sebastian tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terus menanyai Ciel. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia kakekku? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?"

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya yang biru besar memandangi Sebastian lekat-lekat. "Kita, kan, _sudah_ jadi tetangga. Wajar saja kalau aku tahu identitas tetangga baruku. Kakekmu, kau yang blasteran Inggris-Jepang, dan ibumu…"

Ciel tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tahu, meskipun ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sebastian akan mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Ciel memperhatikan Sebastian baik-baik. Dilihatnya pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya pelan-pelan.

"Sudah tahu semuanya, ya?" gumam Sebastian retoris. Ciel tahu kalau Sebastian juga tidak menginginkan jawaban apa pun darinya. "Tadi kau teriak keras sekali di kelas. Berarti mereka semua juga sudah tahu."

Ciel menundukkan mukanya lagi sambil bergumam pelan, "Maaf." Sesungguhnya ia merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Yang tadi itu juga tidak sengaja. "Aku…," gumam Ciel, "turut bersedih untukmu."

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Diluar dugaannya, Sebastian malah memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi benci.

"Berhenti memikirkanku. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk merasa sedih atau mengasihaniku. Itu mengganggu!" bentak Sebastian sedikit keras. Ciel mengerjap. Ia hanya bermaksud agar Sebastian tahu kalau ia peduli padanya. Tapi reaksinya malah jelek begini. Ciel kembali merasa tersinggung. Tidak sopan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" gerutu Ciel kesal. "Maaf, deh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, kok!" Ciel bangkit berdiri dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding tepat di sebelah Sebastian. Ia masih terus menggerutu pelan.

Sebastian tidak menghiraukannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Yang jelas pemikirannya itu membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi terhadap sekitar. Persis seperti Ciel tadi pagi.

**xxXxx**

"Silakan bekerja dalam kelompok! Saya harap esai kalian sudah bisa diserahkan minggu depan. Nah, cukup sekian pertemuan kita kali ini. _Class dismiss._"

Mr. Slingby menepukkan tangannya dua kali untuk meminta para murid segera keluar dari kelasnya. Satu persatu anak keluar dari ruangan dengan tertib. Tapi begitu keluar dari kelas, mereka langsung ribut seperti ayam yang diuber-uber tukang jagal.

"Gila! Esai sejarah dua halaman? Kurasa aku lebih memilih untuk menelan kalium sianida dalam dosis banyak!"

"Alois! Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kau sungguh ingin mati sungguhan?" Elizabeth membentak sahabatnya itu dengan mimik kesal. Tangannya yang mungil menjitak kepala si pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aduh, sakit!" erang Alois keras. Ia berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari serangan Elizabeth. "Paling tidak aku akan mati dengan cepat. Tidak dengan pelan-pelan dan menyakitkan sambil mengerjakan esai sejarah!"

Elizabeth menghentikan agresinya dan menatap Alois sambil menyipitkan mata. "Oh, kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan kalau aku meracuni makan siangmu dengan sianida," ucap Elizabeth dengan ekspresi serius. "Kurasa bibi Angelina punya banyak obat-obatan dan racun di tempat kerjanya—"

"Hei, kau bercanda, kan?" sela Alois ketakutan. Tentu saja Elizabeth hanya bercanda. "Candaan seperti itu tidak lucu tahu!"

"Kau pikir candaanmu yang pertama tadi itu lucu? Aku tidak mau membayangkanmu mati keracunan!" Elizabeth terlihat cemberut. Alois malah nyengir lebar sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu.

"Ahahaha. Kau khawatir, ya?" Alois terkekeh usil. Sayangnya ia tidak melihat wajah Elizabeth yang tiba-tiba memerah. "Ini bukan tugas perseorangan, kan? Kalau ada Ciel beres, deh. Ciel! Kita satu kelompok, ya!" pinta Alois memohon. Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin. Ciel hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil mecibir.

"Oke saja," katanya. "Asal kalian tidak terus-terusan bermesraan seperti itu saat mengerjakan esainya."

Mendengar Ciel berkata begitu, duo pirang yang dimaksud langsung salah tingkah. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba bersikap kaku. Ciel nyengir geli melihat mereka berdua. Ia sengaja mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya tadi sedang ribut mencari kelompok belajar untuk mengerjakan esai mereka. Mereka langsung berkelompok dan berdiskusi untuk rencana mereka mengerjakan tugas. Ciel tertegun. Sudut matanya menatap seseorang tidak terlihat bergabung dengan kelompok mana pun. Sosok berambut hitam yang dilihatnya itu hanya berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel berteriak dengan tiba-tiba. Seseorang yang ia lihat berjalan sendirian itu menoleh karena merasa dipanggil. Setelah merasa mendapat respon, Ciel berlari menyusul pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Sebastian bertanya sinis saat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Tatapan dan cara bicaranya masih sama mengesalkannya seperti dulu. Ditanya begitu, Ciel malah bingung sendiri. Tadi ia refleks berlari saat melihat Sebastian tanpa memikirkan apa tujuannya.

"Um, umm," gumam Ciel tak jelas. "Eh, kau sudah punya kelompok untuk esai sejarahmu?" Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang masalah esai mereka. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir mau bicara apa lagi.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri," jawab Sebastian cuek. "Mereka sudah punya kelompok sendiri-sendiri. Si Humphries bilang aku harus cari kelompok lain, tapi sepertinya sudah penuh." Sebastian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Saat matanya menyapu teman-temannya, mereka langsung memalingkan muka.

Suara Sebastian terdengar sangat cuek seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Tapi Ciel yang mendengarnya tertegun. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka sudah berencana akan mengabaikan Sebastian. Dan pembuktiannya langsung nyata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku saja?" seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbicara begitu. Hanya tiba-tiba terselip dari mulutnya.

"Hah—?"

"Alois, Lizzie! Sebastian akan satu kelompok dengan kita dalam tugas esai sejarah ini!"

Ciel berseru kepada kedua temannya yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka. Sebastian masih akan membuka mulut untuk memprotes. Namun Alois dan Elizabeth memblok ucapannya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Dengan begini pas empat orang."

"Selamat bergabung, Sebas! Kita punya Ciel di sini, jadi segalanya akan beres." Alois menepuk bahu Sebastian sok akrab. Tanpa persetujuan apa pun, ia langsung menarik tangan Sebastian menuju kafe.

"Nah, sekarang semuanya sudah beres. Mari makaaan!" serunya bersemangat. Elizabeth dan Ciel mengikutinya sama bersemangatnya. Tapi Sebastian berusaha melepaskan genggaman di lengannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan, sih? Aku mau ke perpustakaan! Jangan tarik-tarik seenaknya!" protes Sebastian kesal. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. Tapi Ciel mengabaikannya dan mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah! Ayo, ayo!" serunya riang. "Aku tidak mau kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri dengan lupa makan!"

Ciel mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir dengan volume yang lebih rendah dengan nada mengancam. Sebastian memandangnya sengit. Tapi Ciel juga memandanginya dengan serius. Sebastian menghela napas panjang dan menyerah. Ia sudah sering melihat tatapan seperti ini. _Tatapan dokter._

Mereka mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing dan mencari meja yang kosong. Ketiga remaja kelaparan di situ langsung makan. Namun Sebastian malah memainkan makanannya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya. Sebastian melirik Ciel sekilas dan makanannya bergantian. Sedetik kemudian ia bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak mau makan."

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu, Ciel melotot. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Kenapa tidak mau?" tanyanya mencoba sabar.

"Mual," jawab Sebastian singkat. Ciel mendesah panjang. "Setidaknya makan rotimu. Kau pasti bawa obat, kan? Obatmu baru bisa diminum setelah makan." Ciel mendekatkan nampan Sebastian lebih dekat padanya. Sebastian mendorongnya kembali lebih jauh dan memprotes.

"Kenapa kau jadi bertingkah seperti ibuku begitu, sih? Itu menyebalkan." Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan malas. Namun _death glare_ dari Ciel memaksanya untuk tegak kembali.

"Iya, iya, oke. Ini! Sudah,kan?" Sebastian mulai memasukkan makanannya ke mulut. Ciel tersenyum puas dan bergumam, "Anak pintar." Melihat adegan itu. Alois dan Elizabeth tertawa tergelak-gelak. Ciel benar-benar terlihat jadi ibu Sebastian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka—kecuali Sebastian yang menyisakan sebagian makanan di nampannya. Yah, paling tidak itu sudah dibilang cukup oleh Ciel. Keluar dari kafe, Sebastian kembali tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Tiga remaja di dekatnya terus-menerus mengajaknya ngobrol dan bertingkah seolah mereka adalah teman akrab. Sebastian terlihat terganggu dengan itu, namun gangguan yang sebenarnya datang sekarang.

"Hei, kau Si Penyakitan yang menghebohkan gadis-gadis beberapa hari yang lalu itu, ya? Katanya kau pingsan di lapangan, eh?"

Mereka berempat yang sedang duduk di bangku semen di dekat kafeteria menoleh. Di hadapan mereka ada Ronald Knox—senior mereka dari tahun terakhir. Ia nyengir mengejek. Sebastian yang dimaksud memandangnya tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Memang iya. Lalu kenapa?" sahutnya berani. Ia berdiri dan menjajari Ronald yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh. Ciel yang melihat adegan itu mulai merasa tidak enak. Sebelum Sebastian meraih kerah baju Ronald, ia sudah menengahi mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Berhenti!" serunya. Kedua belah pihak mundur. Ciel mendorong Sebastian dan berbisik keras padanya. Tapi Sebastian tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari Ronald yang mulai berlagak mengolok-oloknya.

"Cukup! Jangan lupa kalau dia itu senior!" bisiknya membelakangi Ronald. Sekarang ia memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Ronald saat berbicara pada Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian bisa.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau di sini ada Ketua OSIS," katanya dengan nada menghina. "Melihat sikap anak-anak yang lain padamu, sepertinya Phantomhive cuma kasihan padamu saja, ya?" Sebastian sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Namun ia masih bertahan pada ekspresi datarnya. Sementara Ciel sudah mulai merasa gusar dikatai seperti itu.

"Senior, bisakah kau—"

"Ah, kuharap dia betah menungguimu sampai kau masuk ke peti mati suatu saat nanti—"

PLAKK!

"CUKUP! Jangan keterlaluan!"

Ronald terhuyung ke belakang. Sebuah tamparan dari tangan kecil—namun berbekas panas—mendarat di pipinya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Ciel Phantomhive dengan wajah penuh amarah. Belum pernah ia melihatnya seperti itu. Ia mendesaknya ke dinding dan membentak-bentaknya keras sekali sampai semua orang berkumpul di dekat mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah merasa kasihan padanya. Dia _temanku_! Kalau kau sampai bicara hal-hal yang buruk lagi tentangnya, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bicara lagi!"

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Bahkan Maylene, penjaga kafe sekolah sampai mengintip-intip mereka dari jendela. Tidak ada yang membuat suara atau pergerakan di sana, sampai Sebastian menarik lengan Ciel mundur.

"Sudahlah," katanya lirih, "jangan bodoh. Lupakan saja dia. Tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu untukku." Seberkas kekesalan terselip di lidah Sebastian. Tapi Ciel sedang marah sekarang. Ia tidak bisa diganggu. Genggaman di lengannya itu ditepis. Ia balik mencengkeram lengan Sebastian dan menyeretnya ke bangku semen terdekat.

"Hei, mau ap—"

"Dengarkan aku semuanya!"

Sebastian terkejut. Ciel tiba-tiba naik ke salah satu bangku dan berdiri di sana. Ditambah lagi ia berteriak-teriak untuk mengumpulkan massa._ Well_, sebenarnya tak perlu, karena hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah berkumpul di sana.

"Orang ini, Sebastian Michaelis, adalah teman_ku_! Teman _kita_! Dia murid Midwick, sama seperti kita!"

Ciel mulai berorasi dan Sebastian berusaha dengan susah payah untuk bebas dari kerumunan itu. Namun sepertinya sulit. Semua orang menatapnya. Mereka terdiam dan mulai terhanyut dengan orasi Ciel.

"Kalian semua tahu kalau dia punya… punya… punya_ masalah kecil_." Ciel memenggal kalimatnya—bingung mau mengatakan apa. "Tapi kumohon pada kalian! Kalian temannya, kan? Kalau begitu perlakukanlah dia seperti teman kalian. Dia mungkin punya masalah dan berbeda. Tapi kalian tidak bisa menyisihkannya dari lingkaran kalian hanya karena itu."

Ciel memelankan suaranya. Beberapa mulai menunduk dan merasa bersalah dan tertohok atas pernyataan Ciel. Elizabeth terharu mendengarnya. Alois termenung. Dan Sebastian... Sebastian membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi... Kumohon jangan perlakukan dia berbeda. Bertemanlah dengannya... Ya?"

Ciel mengakhiri pidatonya. Para audiens terdiam. Mereka merenungi kata-kata Ciel. Sepi. Namun entah dari mana dan siapa yang mulai, terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Suara itu semakin keras. Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya kepada para pendengarnya. Mereka semua tersenyum, dan ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sebastian...," panggil Ciel pelan. Yang dipanggil menjawab sambil membelakangi Ciel tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Apa?"

"Kita sekarang teman, kan?"

Baik Sebastian mau pun Ciel terdiam. Ciel tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menunggu Sebastian menjawab pertanyaannya. Beberapa detik berselang, Sebastian berbalik dan menatap Ciel lekat-lekat saat mengutarakan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Mendengar jawaban berbentuk pertanyaan itu, Ciel menggembungkan pipinya—kesal. Ia mengomeli Sebastian yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan membelakanginya. "Apa-apaan itu? Itu bukan jawaban tahu!"

Ciel berlari mengejar langkah cepat Sebastian. Sebastian yang merasa dikejar malah mempercepat langkahnya. Ia terkesan cuek sekali menanggapi Ciel di belakangnya. Ah, seandainya sekarang Ciel tahu bahwa sekarang Sebastian sedang tersenyum tulus.

Sebastian menundukkan wajahnya. Senyumnya yang tadi masih ada. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ciel tadi terngiang dalam kepalanya. Dan ia pun menjawab, meski hanya dalam batinnya.

'_Dari dulu juga sudah, kok.'_

"Terima kasih," gumam Sebastian tanpa disadarinya. Ciel mengernyit. Ia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang diucapkan Sebastian dengan baik.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"...bukan apa-apa, kok… Pendek."

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku_ Pendek_!"

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C/A:**

Um, aslinya ini saya ngetik sejak hari Jumat lalu. Tapi sebelum kelar tiba-tiba perut saya kram. Habis itu saya cuma gegulingan di kasur selama tiga jam sambil meringis-ringis. Alhasil saya batal ngelanjutin ngetik karena mood-nya udah nggak ada. *plakk!* Waktu sya baca ulang sebelum di-publish, saya nemu typos banyak banget DX. Mungkin masih ada sisa-sisanya yang kelewat. Kalau ngganggu maaf, yah.

Yah, semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan aja. Anyway, baca dan review fic saya yang baru, ya. Rosen Schwert sama The Last Candle. *promotion action*. Makasih.

**The Forgotten Doll,**

**Lacie Fraij**


	6. Chapter 5: Pilihan

Sebuah rasa terima kasih yang dalam dari daku untuk,

**Vi Ether Muneca, dioni-roy **(Sebastian masih ada, kok. Tenang aja *plakk*. Saa, douzo!)**, Mousy Phantomhive, Shigure Haruki **(Terima kasiiih! Kakak pengertian sekali. TwT)**, Cyrien CR **(Niatnya, sih, bukan. 'Kan genrenya friendship. –daku straight, lho-)**, Haiiroshitsuji 666 **(Maaf kalau kepanjangan atau OOC. Buat ngepasin ceritanya, sih. Daku juga nyesel kenapa ini tidak dibuat Sasuke-Naruto atau Elliot-Oz sahaja biar nggak OOC. Tapi sudah terlanjur. TTwTT)**, Matsumoto Sayaka,**

dan **kau** yang mengikuti cerita ini dengan setia.

**.**

**Hope**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 5: Pilihan**

**.**

"Hebat! Sebentar lagi selesai! Tidak salah kalau kami mengajakmu bergabung, Sebastian! Otakmu encer sekali, sih."

Alois berseru keras-keras saat mereka berkumpul di rumah Ciel untuk mengerjakan esai sejarah mereka. Sore ini mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Ciel yang cukup lapang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Bibi Ciel belum pulang, jadi Alois bisa bebas ribut-ribut tanpa perlu sungkan.

"Kalau cuma sebatas itu saja, semua orang juga bisa," jawab Sebastian cuek. "Harusnya kau itu yang lebih menggunakan otakmu untuk menyerap pelajaran lebih baik." Sebastian duduk di jendela kamar Ciel sambil memandang ke luar—ke kamarnya di seberang. Ekspresinya datar, mencemooh, dan merendahkan seperti biasa. Kata-katanya yang terdengar sinis itu menusuk harga diri Alois.

"APAAA?" serunya kesal. "Mentang-mentang aku memujimu jangan langsung sombong, ya!" Alois mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Sebastian, namun ditahan oleh Elizabeth.

"Hei, hei, sudah," katanya sambil berusaha menenangkannya. "Sebastian cuma ingin bilang, harusnya kau itu lebih rajin belajar untuk bisa memahami pelajaran dengan baik. Iya 'kan, Sebastian?" Elizabeth memandangi Sebastian dengan mimik memohon. Tapi Sebastian malah nyengir tanpa dosa sambil memandangi Alois.

"Hmm, mungkin." Sebastian nyengir lebih lebar saat melihat kepala Alois mulai berasap. Kini Ciel turun tangan untuk menahan Alois—meski mukanya terlihat geli. "Sebastian tidak bermaksud begitu, kok," katanya sambil menahan tawa. "Padahal aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu, lho."

"Cieeeel!"

"AAH! Ohokk! Jangan mencekikku, Alois!"

Jebol sudah pengendalian diri Alois. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkeram leher Ciel. Elizabeth menjerit syok dan mencoba menyelamatkan Ciel. Ciel terbatuk-batuk saat cekikan di lehernya terlepas. Sementara itu, Sebastian yang masih duduk di jendela justru tertawa.

Saat itu Elizabeth langsung marah-marah karena sepupunya nyaris terbunuh. Alois tidak berkutik karena semprotan Elizabeth yang menyembur ke mana-mana. Ciel masih megap-megap karena percobaan pembunuhan tersebut. Ia tidak ikut memarahi Alois. Ciel justru tertegun sambil memandangi Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum sendiri di pinggir jendela.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia yang merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi menunduk ke arah Ciel yang masih memandanginya dengan mata birunya yang bulat cemerlang. Tiba-tiba Ciel menyeringai lebar.

"Bagus," katanya, "sekarang Sebastian sudah mulai tertawa, ya? Aku tidak bisa ingat saat pertama kali dia datang ke sekolah. Dingin dan menyebalkan." Ciel tersenyum memandangi Sebastian yang nampak malu. Elizabeth mengakhiri ceramahnya dan ikut menatap Sebastian. Ditatap ramai-ramai seperti itu membuat Sebastian agak jengah. Ia kembali membuang mukanya ke luar jendela.

"Kau itu memuji atau menghina, sih? Oke, aku memang menyebalkan. Selamanya juga akan begitu, kok!" ujar Sebastian kesal. Ia masih tidak berani memandang ketiga _temannya_. Matanya yang merah terus diarahkan ke luar jendela. Alois tiba-tiba bangkit dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lihat apa, sih? Dari tadi pandanganmu ke luar terus," tanya Alois sambil ikut melongok ke luar. Sebastian belum sempat menjawab saat Ciel tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

"Rumah yang ada di sebelah itu rumah Sebastian, lho, Alois," katanya. Hal itu membuat Alois dan Elizabeth sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi rumahmu di sebelah rumah Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth retoris. Sebastian menjawab dengan ketus dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?"

Kelihatannya Alois mulai marah lagi. Kedua alisnya tertaut. Tapi ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Tahu-tahu kernyitan itu lenyap dan berganti dengan cengiran jahil.

"Aaah, ternyata Sebastian cengeng, ya," kata Alois. Ketiga remaja yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengernyit bingung. "Masa baru keluar sebentar saja sudah _homesick_ sampai sebentar-sebentar sudah menengok ke rumah? Anda mau pulang, Tuan?"

Alois mengolok Sebastian terang-terangan. Elizabeth dan Ciel mulai terkikik. Tetapi Sebastian masih tetap pada ekspresinya yang datar. Ia mendesah letih sebelum menanggapi ejekan Alois.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku rindu rumah saat sedang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter begini?" tukas Sebastian sebal. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke luar dan menunjuk ke jendela rumah sebelah yang saling berhadapan dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau lihat itu? Yang ada di atas tempat tidur?" tanya Sebastian sambil menuding jendela sebelah. Alois memicingkan mata. Ciel dan Elizabeth berjalan ke jandela dan ikut mengintip ke luar. Pada arah yang ditunjuk Sebastian, mereka melihat tumpukan bulu coklat keemasan yang berkepala dan berkaki. Mereka berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata itu adalah seekor _golden retriever _yang berbaring di antara bantal-bantal.

"Itu Yuujirou. Anjingku," kata Sebastian. "Aku belum memberinya makan. Dan kalau ia menungguku di kamar seperti itu, berarti belum ada yang memberinya makan sejak tadi siang. Makanya dari tadi aku memandang ke luar. Mengerti?" jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Alois nampak malu karena mengolok Sebastian tanpa alasan.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Seperti nama-nama dari daerah timur," tanya Elizabeth tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat tertarik. Sementara itu, Sebastian menceritakan anjingnya dengan ekspresi riang.

"Namanya Yuujirou, atau Yuujin. Itu anjing yang dihadiahkan padaku saat kami masih tinggal di Jepang. Aku memeliharanya sejak dia masih kecil sekali. _Yuujin_ juga berarti _teman_ atau _kawan_." Sebastian menceritakan peliharaannya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kentara sekali kalau dia sangat menyayangi anjingnya itu. Sementara itu, Elizabeth terlihat terkejut.

"Kau pernah tinggal di Jepang?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi Ciel menjawab untuk menggantikan Sebastian.

"Liz, ibu Sebastian itu orang Jepang, tapi ayahnya asli orang Inggris. Waktu kecil dia pernah tinggal di Jepang. Apa aku salah, Sebastian?" Ciel menjelaskan dengan gamblang. Ia melirik Sebastian yang memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah," katanya. "Tapi kau tahu lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya. Darimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ciel hanya menjawab dengan kalimat singkat.

"Dari kakekmu," jawabnya. Sebastian melebarkan matanya kembali. Kini Alois justru membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap Sebastian dan Ciel bergantian.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal sejauh itu! Ah, jangan-jangan Ciel memata-matai Sebastian dari jendela ini, ya? Dasar _stalker _kau, Ciel!" Alois merepet panjang. Ciel memutar bola matanya letih.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" katanya sebal. Kini ia sama persis dengan Sebastian tadi. "Aku pernah mengobrol sebentar dengan kakek Sebastian! Lebih baik kau bicara sendiri saja dengan kakeknya!"

Ciel memberengut karena dituduh sebagai penguntit. Setelah menyemburkan protesnya itu, Alois malah menjentikkan jarinya seperti sudah mendapat sebuah pencerahan.

"Ah, bagus! Besok kita lanjutkan esainya di rumah Sebastian saja kalau begitu!" seru Alois keras. Elizabeth mengangguk setuju. Tapi Ciel buru-buru menggeleng dan mengangkat tangannya untuk protes.

"Tidak bisa besok!" serunya. "Ada yang harus kulakukan besok setelah pulang sekolah!"

**xxXxx**

Pukul tiga sore tepat bel pulang sekolah Midwick High School berbunyi. Beberapa siswa mulai keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan wajah letih namun senang karena sudah terbebas dari penatnya sekolah. Di tengah hiruk pikuk murid yang hendak pulang ke rumanya masing-masing, ketua OSIS Midwick dan ketiga temannya justru sibuk di tempat parkir sepeda.

"Maaf karena kau jadi terpaksa ikut, Sebastian," kata Ciel sambil menunduk. Yang dimintai maaf hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan air muka kerepotan. Jawabannya ketus dan menyebalkan seperti biasa. Setidaknya ekspresi itu tidak membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku sendiri yang memilih ikut, kok," katanya. "Lagipula kalau soal esai bisa dikerjakan hari Sabtu nanti."

Ciel mengangguk. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan sepedanya diikuti dengan Alois dan Elizabeth. Elizabeth langsung duduk di belakang Alois. Sementara Sebastian mengambil alih stang dari tangan Ciel dan duduk di sadel depan. Ciel kaget sekali melihat aksi barusan.

"Duduk di belakang. Biar aku yang boncengkan."

"Ap—"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat naik. Tidak mungkin kalau kau yang mengayuh sepedanya."

Ciel dan Sebastian saling tatap selama beberapa saat. Benar juga. Ciel pasti kewalahan kalau harus disuruh memboncengkan Sebastian. Dan Sebastian akan lebih mudah kalau memboncengkan Ciel yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi ini memalukan!

"Tap—"

"Kau mau membiarkanku jalan kaki sampai _sana_? Tega sekali, ya..."

Ciel memilin ujung jaketnya dan merasa bersalah. Dari tadi Sebastian memotong ucapannya terus, dan kata-katanya selalu benar. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia merasa tidak enak karena harus diboncengkan. Sebelum bicara apa-apa lagi, Sebastian sudah menegurnya.

"Ayo cepat naik, Pendek. Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian cepat. Ia nyengir sekilas saat melihat telinga Ciel berjengit saat ia memanggilnya _Pendek_. Ciel menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung naik tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Alois tiba-tiba. Ia segera mengayuh sepedanya dan meluncur ke jalan. Elizabeth yang duduk menyamping memeluk pinggangnya. Melihat Alois yang sudah berjalan duluan, Sebastian segera mengayuh pedal kuat-kuat. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Ciel hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan, bodoh! Aku bisa jatuh!" seru Ciel saat Sebastian berada di jalan. Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari stang dan meraih tangan Ciel. Dengan cekatan ia melingkarkan tangan itu ke pinggangnya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau!" balas Sebastian tak kalah kerasnya. "Dari tadi juga sudah pelan. Harusnya kau pegangan. Orang buta juga tahu itu! Kukira kau pintar. Masa tidak ingat dengan hukum Newton II?"

Setelah memastikan bahwa Ciel sudah berpegangan padanya, Sebastian kembali meletakkan tangan kirinya di stang. Ia mempercepat kayuhannya dan berkonsentrasi penuh ke jalan. Ia menyalip Alois dan berjalan di depan. Sayang ia tak melihat bagaimana wajah Ciel saat ini.

"Hei," panggil Ciel tiba-tiba, "kau lihat toko bunga yang ada di ujung jalan itu, kan?" Ciel menunjukkan arah pada Sebastian. Bagaimana pun juga Sebastian baru saja pindah ke Inggris, kan?

"Iya," jawabnya singkat. Ciel mencengkeram bagian depan jaket yang dipakai Sebastian untuk berpegangan. Ia kembali memberi instruksi.

"Berhenti sebentar di sana. Ada yang mau kubeli," pinta Ciel pelan. Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia memperlambat kayuhannya saat akan mencapai toko itu. Alois yang ada di belakang mereka ikut berhenti. Setelah berpamitan singkat, Elizabeth dan Ciel turun dan masuk ke sana.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kami akan segera kembali," kata Ciel singkat. Sebastian mengangguk sekilas sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyuruhnya segera masuk. Bel pintu berdering dan Ciel lenyap di balik pintu kaca tebal ke toko yang disesaki berbagai macam bebungaan.

Sebastian mendesah pelan. Ia menunduk dan mengingat kejadian kemarin yang menyebabkannya ikut dalam _acara_ yang harus diikuti Ciel.

* * *

"_Tidak bisa besok!" serunya. "Ada yang harus kulakukan besok setelah pulang sekolah!"_

_Ciel memprotes tidak setuju. Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok sepulang sekolah. Ketiga temannya yang berada di ruangan itu mengernyit bingung._

"_Kau mau apa?" tanya Alois langsung. Tanpa berbelit-belit, Ciel langsung menjelaskan acara yang harus ia lakukan besok._

"_Aku mau ziarah ke makam orangtuaku," jawab Ciel. "Kalian ikut?" Ciel menawarkan kepada Alois dan Elizabeth untuk ikut. Yah, pada acara-acara sebelumya, Alois dan Elizabeth memang sering menemani Ciel. Apalagi Elizabeth adalah keponakan dari orang yang akan mereka 'kunjungi' itu. Dia yang termasuk keluarga sudah sering sekali menemani Ciel menengok makam ayah-ibunya._

"_Boleh saja, sih. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," kata Alois sambil manggut-manggut. Elizabeth menyetujuinya. "Iya juga. Terakhir kali kau ke sana kau mengajak Bibi Angelina tanpa kami."_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. Mereka akan senang kalau kalian juga ikut. Oh, ya… Sebastian," kata Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sebastian yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Hm?" tanyanya cuek. Ciel langsung mengutarakan maksudnya secara jelas._

"_Besok kau ikut, ya!"_

"_Eh? Ap—"_

"_Kau tidak ada acara, kan?" desak Ciel dengan mata yang berkilauan. Sebastian menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Er, yah, tidak juga, sih..."_

_Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Ciel tanpa bermaksud memberikan persetujuan. Tetapi Ciel menganggap itu sebagai 'ya' untuk mengajak Sebastian ikut._

"_Bagus kalau begitu. Sepulang sekolah kita ke sana."_

* * *

"Menunggu lama?"

Sebastian mendongak. Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan itu sudah keluar dari toko dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Sebastian melihat Ciel keluar sambil memeluk sebuah buket bunga lili putih besar. Begitu pula dengan Elizabeth yang membawa benda serupa. Sebelum Sebastian menjawab, Ciel sudah duduk di sadel belakang.

"Kenapa kau beli bunga segala?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka kembali berjalan. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang selalu membawa bunga saat akan pergi ke pemakaman. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ciel menjawab dengan tangkas dan jelas.

"Karena orangtuaku akan menyukainya," jawabnya singkat. Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajah kebingungannya karena ia menghadap depan.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka 'kan, sudah meninggal. Sudah tidak ada di dunia ini," ujar Sebastian bingung. Ciel tidak marah mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ia justru tersenyum dan menjawab dengan bijak.

"Mereka memang sudah meninggal…," jawab Ciel, "…tapi mereka akan selalu berada di sini. Melindungiku. Aku tahu mereka ada. Mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat mereka bahagia. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku ingin menyenangkan mereka sekarang."

Ciel selesai menjelaskan opininya. Setelah itu, Sebastian justru terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun setelah itu cara bicaranya terkesan lebih lirih dan lembut.

"...jadi karena itu kau mati-matian belajar agar bisa ikut olimpiade dan jadi dokter nantinya?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel terbelalak sejenak. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Kau sering bicara sendirian waktu di perpustakaan," jawab Sebastian tenang. Ciel ber-oh pelan dan mengangguk samar walau ia tahu Sebastian tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Hening selama beberapa saat. Sampai Sebastian sendiri yang memecah kebisuan itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini untuk mereka yang sudah mati?"

"Karena aku sayang mereka…"

**.**

Mereka sampai di sebuah pemakaman yang sepi dan damai. Musim gugur mulai datang. Dedaunan sewarna tembaga bertebaran di lantai tanah dengan bunyi kemeresak berisik ketika diinjak. Angin dingin yang dibawa musim baru menggoyang dedaunan yang masih berada di pohon. Belaian itu lembut dan ringan, namun cukup untuk menggugurkan daun merah untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Ciel dan Elizabeth berjalan di depan melewati beberapa batu nisan. Sementara Alois dan Sebastian mengikuti di belakang mereka. Alois terus diam sejak masuk ke areal pemakaman ini. Suasana yang terlalu tenang dan sepi membuatnya muram juga. Namun berbeda dengan Alois. Saat menemukan kedua makam ayah dan ibunya, Ciel justru tersenyum senang.

SRAAKK

Ciel meletakkan buket yang dipegangnya di atas nisan wanita bernama Rachel Phantomhive. Suara pembungkus buket yang bergesekan dengan permukaan batu terdengar sedikit ribut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sama. Elizabeth meletakkan lili putih di tangannya ke atas makam Vincent Phantomhive, pamannya. Ayah Ciel.

"Hai, Ayah, Ibu...," sapa Ciel pelan. Senyumnya terukir manis. "Kami datang. Ada Elizabeth dan Alois juga. "

Ciel mulai berbicara seakan kedua orang yang ia ajak bicara itu ada di sana. Elizabeth, Alois, dan Sebastian hanya diam memperhatikannya. Ciel menunduk sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas nisan ibunya. Ia kembali berkata lirih.

"Oh, ya...," katanya, "ada seorang lagi. Namanya Sebastian." Sebastian menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menyimak Ciel dengan lebih perhatian.

"Dia teman baruku di sekolah. Kami juga bertetangga," kata Ciel riang. Ia meneruskan seolah memang ada yang menyimaknya. "Tapi dia itu menyebalkan sekali. Dia sombong, angkuh, dingin, dan kata-katanya selalu sinis. Huh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap sopan kepada orang lain."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kikik pelan. Alois dan Elizabeth sedang menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Sementara itu, wajah Sebastian memerah karena keburukannya diumbar di depan orangtua Ciel. Sebelum ia memprotes, kata-kata Ciel yang berikutnya membuatnya bungkam kembali.

"Meski begitu Sebastian adalah orang yang baik," kata Ciel, "...baik sekali. Aku tahu itu. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya Sebastian adalah orang perhatian dan penyayang."

Setelah itu semuanya terasa lebih hening di antara mereka. Sebuah daun _ginkgo_ jatuh di atas nisan Rachel Phantomhive—di depan Ciel. Ciel tiba-tiba berlutut di samping makam. Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dahi. Matanya terpejam.

Melihat itu, Elizabeth ikut menundukkan kepala. Samar-samar terdengan ia terisak pelan. Alois ikut menunduk. Turut berdoa untuk orang tua Ciel.

Saat itu angin bertiup kencang. Dedaunan berpusar di lantai pemakaman. Ciel perlahan bangkit. Dan dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi, ia menggandeng tangan Sebastian dan menariknya berjalan.

"Ayo pulang."

**.**

"Hei," panggil Sebastian tiba-tiba. Sepanjang jalan ini mereka saling diam. Setelah agak jauh dari pemakaman, Sebastian membuka mulutnya untuk mengenyahkan kebisuan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku itu perhatian dan penyayang?" tanya Sebastian jelas. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada keingintahuan dalam suaranya. Ciel menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam bentuk pertanyaan juga.

"Memang begitu, kan?" katanya. Di belakang sana Ciel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Sebastian terdengar tidak puas mendengar jawaban itu. Karenanya, ia kembali bertanya sampai Ciel menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ciel. Ia mulai menjelaskan pendapatnya sambil duduk manis di sadel belakang. Tangannya masih memegangi jaket Sebastian kuat. Takut terjengkang lagi rupanya.

"Kau perhatian terhadap Yuujirou kemarin sore. Kau begitu khawatir saat lupa memberinya makan. Berarti kau sayang padanya, kan? Saat itu kau juga tidak langsung pulang untuk memberinya makan karena kau tahu tugas kita belum selesai. Kau tidak pulang karena memikirkan tugas bersama ini. Berarti kau juga peduli pada sekelilingmu," kata Ciel. "Kau juga memperhatikan kalau aku suka bicara sendiri di perpustakaan."

Saat itu Sebastian tertegun sejenak. Ia tidak lagi menjawab. Sekilas ia menundukkan wajahnya. Setelah itu ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

**xxXxx**

"Sebastian, bisa jelaskan aku ini? Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ms. Blanc."

Seorang teman sekelas Sebastian berjalan mendekati Sebastian saat jam istirahat siang hampir berakhir. Namanya Finnian. Ia membawa-bawa buku teks biologi yang terbuka. Di halaman tersebut terlihat judul materi yang tertulis besar-besar. Sebastian dapat membacanya. _Reaksi Terang: Fotofosforilasi Siklik._

"Fotosintesis?" tanya Sebastian seraya mengambil alih buku itu. "Kalau biologi lebih baik tanya pada Phantomhive saja. Dia lebih paham soal ini." Sebastian menggerak-gerakkan matanya mengelilingi halaman itu sebentar. Finny mengeluh.

"Aduuuh, tidak bisa. Ketua OSIS sedang sibuk di kantor kepala sekolah. Makanya aku tanya padamu." Finny kembali mendorong buku itu ke tangan Sebastian saat Sebastian hendak menyerahkannya. Beberapa anak ikut bergabung di bangku semen tempat Sebastian duduk untuk ikut mendengarkan. Sebastian mendesah.

"Baiklah," katanya. Ia memulai penjelasannya bak seorang pakar ahli. "Reaksi terang dibagi dua yaitu fosforilasi siklik dan non siklik. Fosforilasi siklik adalah reaksi yang hanya melibatkan satu fotosistem, yaitu fotosistem I..."

Setelah itu Sebastian sibuk menjelaskan materi pada _teman-temannya _. Kadang beberapa di antara mereka menyela untuk bertanya. Sebastian menjawabnya dengan jelas dan lugas. Ia bahkan terlihat asyik sendiri saat sedang berdiskusi seru tersebut. Saking asyiknya, ia tidak tahu kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ciel.

Ciel berdiri di balik pilar di bangunan seberang. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan masalah kesiswaan. Saat berjalan itu, kebetulan ia melihat Sebastian sedang berkumpul dengan temannya.

"Hmm," gumam Ciel pelan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman puas. "Sekarang dia sudah bisa bergaul rupanya." Ciel nyengir lebar tanpa disadarinya. Yah, ia turut senang melihat Sebastian bisa bersosialisasi dan bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Berkat dirinya juga, sih.

Setelah orasinya yang menggetarkan dua bulan yang lalu, orang-orang kembali memperlakukan Sebastian seperti biasa. Mereka melakukan apa yang diminta Ciel—memasukkannya ke dalam lingkaran mereka. Awalnya Sebastian sedikit terkejut melihat sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun ia bisa turut menyesuaikan dan bahkan merasa nyaman di sana.

Ciel terus memperhatikannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia merasa sedikit senang karena perbuatannya dapat membawa kebaikan pada orang lain.

"...dan menghasilkan gradien konsentrasi yang dapat digunakan untuk menggerakkan sintase ATP selama kemiosmosis, yang kemudian menghasilkan ATP. Lalu elektron kembali ke fotosistem satu. Mengerti, kan?"

Sebastian menatap Finny yang wajahnya sudah lebih cerah sekarang. Sebastian menggambarkan bagan penjelasannya di kertas. Rupanya itu jauh lebih membantu. Finnian mengangguk bersemangat sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih berkali-kali. Sebastian sampai harus menegurnya agar berhenti membungkuk berulang-ulang dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebastian mendesah pelan. Ia hendak beranjak untuk berdiri saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ciel dengan senyum cerianya.

"Sudah selesai praktik mengajarnya, _Sensei_? Begitu artinya guru dalam bahasa Jepang, kan?" sapa Ciel riang. Sebastian bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke kelas mereka setelah ini dengan Ciel yang berjalan di sisinya.

"Tidak salah. Sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa Jepang?" tanya Sebastian cuek. Ciel menjawab dengan keriangan yang tidak berkurang.

"Oh," katanya, "sejak aku tahu kau setengah Jepang. Kupikir aku akan lebih memahamimu kalau aku bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang." Ciel menjelaskan asal-usulnya mempelajari bahasa asing tersebut. Sebastian mencibir.

"Dasar, Pendek. Bahasa Inggris saja sudah cukup," balas Sebastian sinis. Pelipis Ciel mulai berdenyut saat mendengar Sebastian memanggilnya pendek. Ia langsung meninju bawah rusuk Sebastian keras.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Pendek'! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, heh?" bentak Ciel marah. Sebastian meringis setelah kena tonjok itu. Tetapi rupanya ia belum kapok.

"Baiklah, _O-Chibi san_," katanya jahil. Ciel mengernyit.

"Apa artinya?"

"Pendek."

Sebastian tertawa. Ia geli melihat wajah Ciel yang memerah sebal. Ciel mengangkat kepalan tangannya lagi untuk meninju Sebastian. Namun sebelum tangan itu mencapai sasarannya, Sebastian tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Ciel memandanginya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel. Dilihatnya Sebastian yang tidak setegak tadi. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sebelum bertanya lebih, Sebastian sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sebastian berkata sambil menutupi mulutnya sehingga suaranya tidak begitu jelas. Ciel mengikutinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia menunggu Sebastian di luar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia menungguinya tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

Sebastian yang bergegas ke toilet terus terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha mencapai wastafel. Namun sebelum mencapai tujuannya, ia terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Masih terbatuk, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding untuk mencari tumpuan. Satu tangannya mencengkeram pakaiannya di bagian perut. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya sambil batuk hebat.

"OHOK!"

Sebastian tertunduk lebih dalam. Dirasakannya sesuatu mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dalam mulutnya terpercik rasa asin dengan sesuatu yang terus mengalir keluar itu. Darah.

Sebastian mengerang tertahan. Ia merasa seperti sudah menelan seribu jarum, dan kini logam-logam runcing itu menusuki bagian dalam perutnya. Di sisi lain darah terus bersimbah dari mulutnya. Ia merosot ke lantai. Darah dari mulut dan hidungnya terus menetes dan menggenangi lantai.

Sebastian berusaha berdiri. Tidak bisa. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Juga tidak bisa. Lama-lama ia merasa membuka mata pun tidak bisa. Kesadarannya menipis. Ia merasa pandangannya mengabur dan menjadi gelap. Meski berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri, tetap tidak bisa. Dalam serbuan rasa sakit itu akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa bertahan.

**XxXxx**

Ciel berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit tempatnya biasa berkunjung. Kalau biasanya ia datang ke sini untuk menemui bibinya, sekarang ia datang untuk menjadi pembesuk. Hari ini Elizabeth dan Alois ikut menemaninya. Mereka berdua tertinggal di belakang Ciel yang berjalan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Mereka bertiga bermaksud untuk mengunjungi teman mereka, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya dalam saku kuat-kuat. Dari tadi kepalanya tertunduk. Elizabeth sampai heran kenapa Ciel tidak tersandung atau menabrak apa. Tapi Ciel memang tidak bisa diganggu. Ia luar biasa diam selama seminggu ini. _Well_, seminggu sejak Sebastian ditemukan pingsan bersimbah darah di sekolah.

Ciel ingat betul kejadian masa lalu itu. Ia yang berdiri di koridor menunggu Sebastian yang tak kunjung keluar. Saat bel berbunyi, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia menyusul Sebastian dan menemukannya tak sadarkan diri penuh muntahan darahnya sendiri. Tentu saja itu membuat Ciel panik. Setelah melapor ke guru, Sebastian dibawa ke rumah sakit. Berhari-hari setelah itu orang tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan kejadian itu. Ciel sampai gelisah sendiri mendengarnya.

Ciel sudah bermaksud untuk langsung menjenguk Sebastian. Namun bibinya melarangnya. Ciel terus mendesak sampai akhirnya diizinkan secara tidak rela oleh bibinya seminggu kemudian. Entah ada apa, yang jelas bibinya itu berusaha keras sekali untuk menghindarkan Ciel untuk menemui Sebastian.

Grrrk…

Saat berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, Ciel langsung menggeser pintu terbuka. Tanpa basa-basi apa pun ia langsung masuk. Tak sopan memang. Alois dan Elizabeth muncul dari pintu beberapa saat kemudian. Dan yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah sesosok orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

Sosok itu sedang duduk bersandar. Ia tidak menghadap pintu dan sedang menatap langit di luar jendela sana. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat lebih pucat dari yang sudah-sudah. Rona wajahnya seperti terhapus kapur. Merah yang tersisa di wajahnya hanyalah kedua belah permata yang langsung menoleh saat mendengar pintu dibuka.

Ciel bergeming di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia memandangi Sebastian dengan ekspresi... cemberut? Khawatir? Entahlah. Perasaannya juga sedang campur aduk sekarang. Sebastian menatapnya balik sama tajam. Ia sempat terlihat terkejut tadi. Namun dalam sekejap ekspresi itu berubah menjadi tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sentak Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia menatap ketiga pembesuknya dengan pandangan mengusir. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin dijenguk siapa-siapa."

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. Rupanya karena ini bibinya melarangnya untuk datang. Ternyata si pasien sendiri yang menolak pengunjung. Ciel cemberut dan duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang pasien. Ia menatap Sebastian tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kami khawatir padamu. Apa salah kalau kami mengunjungimu?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik Elizabeth dan Alois untuk mencari dukungan. Mereka berdua mengangguk kompak. Elizabeth berjalan maju. Ia meletakkan bunga yang tadi mereka beli di pangkuan Sebastian.

"Kami semua menunggumu sampai kau sehat kembali. Setelah itu kita akan ke sekolah bersama—"

"Berisik!" sela Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia membanting ikatan bunga di pangkuannya itu ke lantai sampai kelopaknya berguguran. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Mereka bertiga kaget mendapat reaksi seperti itu. Terlebih Ciel yang menjadi sasaran pandang penuh kekesalan dari Sebastian.

"Apa maksud—"

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti? Jangan terus-menerus berada di sekelilingku. Itu menggangguku, apa kalian tahu?"

Sebastian menatap Ciel sengit. Ciel bingung sekali dengan perkataan Sebastian. Baru seminggu yang lalu mereka bercanda dengan akrabnya. Sekarang...

"Kau ini kenapa?" Ciel balas membentak dengan pandangan galak. "Kami cuma mengkhawatirkanmu! Kami pikir kau kesepian di rumah sakit, karena itu kami datang. Kenapa kau membalas perhatian kami seperti ini?"

Ciel mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang mereka saling pandang dengan sengit. Alois dan Elizabeth mulai merasa tidak enak. Alois baru berusaha menenangkan mereka saat Sebastian mulai berkata lagi.

"Hei, Kawan. Tenang sedi—"

"Kuberi tahu satu hal!" seru Sebastian tiba-tiba. Kini suaranya sudah tak sekeras tadi. Intonasinya lebih dalam dan penuh arti. "Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak butuh itu. Kalian akan menyia-nyiakan perhatian kalian."

Ciel mengibaskan tangannya gusar. Ia nampak tidak setuju. "Kami tidak bisa berlaku seperti itu!" balas Ciel keras. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya perasaanku saat tahu kondisimu yang seperti itu!"

Sebastian menatap Ciel lama sambil diam. Ciel pun diam sambil menunggu jawaban Sebastian. Perlahan, Sebastian membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan lemah.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan...," gumamnya pelan. Ia memandangi Ciel dengan tatapan sakit. Gurat-gurat di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia menanggung luka dalam saat ingin mengatakan hal ini. Ciel dan kedua temannya diam. Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Berhentilah sampai di sini. Jangan pernah mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Atau nanti kau akan menderita perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan lebih dari ini."

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

* * *

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	7. Chapter 6: The Last Winter

**.**

"Berhentilah sampai di sini. Jangan pernah mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Atau nanti kau akan menderita perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan lebih dari ini."

**.**

**Hope**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 6: The Last Winter**

**.**

Gratakk… BRAKK!

Ciel bangkit dari kursi tanpa sandaran yang tadi didudukinya. Kursi yang ringan itu langsung terguling ke lantai dengan ribut. Elizabeth memekik terkejut. Alois dan Sebastian juga terlihat kaget dengan tergulingnya kursi barusan. Namun Sebastian masih betah memasang raut datarnya yang khas.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," kata Ciel tiba-tiba. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan amarah. "Dan aku juga tidak mau mengerti. Karena itu jangan ucapkan kata-kata yang seperti itu. Tidak enak didengar, tahu!"

Napas Ciel memburu. Kelihatannya ia marah. Tetapi Sebastian juga terlihat sama marahnya. "Benar-benar...," gumamnya, "apa, sih, yang kau kesalkan sampai emosi begitu? Tidak ada yang perlu dijadikan masalah sampai seperti itu. Sekarang pergilah!"

Sebastian meminta Ciel pergi dengan kalimat berbentuk perintah tanpa kata '_please'_. Ciel mulai naik darah. Kata-kata penolakan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu tidak dapat diterimanya begitu saja. _Setelah semua ini? Setelah melihat Sebastian bisa berteman dan bercanda dengan riangnya? Jangan bercanda!_

"Bukan masalah? Tentu saja ini masalah!" bentak Ciel keras. Ia meraih kerah baju Sebastian dan menariknya lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Dari sudut ruangan terdengar Elizabeth memekik. Namun Alois menahannya dan tetap memperhatikan sambil diam.

"Kau itu orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima niat baik yang tulus? Menurutmu kenapa kami semua ada di sini? Karena kau pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit! Kalau bukan khawatir, terus apa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima perhatian kami?"

"CUKUP! Aku tidak ingat pernah meminta perhatian kalian!"

Ciel terkejut. Sebastian membentaknya keras sekali. Sekarang kemarahan Ciel sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia tahu kalau bakal percuma saja berdebat dengan manusia es batu seperti ini. Ciel sudah tahu itu sejak awal.

"Memang itu niat baik dari sebelah pihak…," gumam Ciel pelan. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah Sebastian. Suaranya lebih rendah dan sudah tidak sekeras tadi. Lebih tepat disebut geraman daripada gumam. Usaha Ciel untuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya masih terselip di antara kata-kata itu.

"… tapi bukankah ada tata kramanya saat melihat orang lain menunjukkan niat baik mereka? Aku tahu kalau Sebastian hanya ingin mengucapkan… mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi apa salahnya kalau setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali kau menunjukkan ketulusanmu sedikit saja?"

Ciel menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Dan tanpa menunggu respon apa pun, Ciel berjalan keluar. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh Sebastian lagi barang sedetik pun. Elizabeth dan Alois memandanginya bingung. Elizabeth menatap pintu dan Sebastian bergantian.

"Pulang sana!"

Sebastian membentak kedua orang yang tersisa di ruangannya. Ia membuang wajahnya ke jendela. Kepalanya sudah tersandar ke bantal. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Elizabeth menatapnya bimbang selama beberapa saat. Tapi Alois sudah menarik tangannya pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam itu sendirian di ruangannya.

Sebastian mendesah keras. Ia memungut buku yang tadi ada di pangkuannya. Dengan susah payah, diambilnya sebatang pena yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mulai menuis dengan tangan yang lemah.

**xxXxx**

Hari ini genap sepuluh hari Sebastian dirawat di rumah sakit. Ciel sudah tidak terlihat memikirkannya lagi. Ia kembali bersikap biasa di sekolah dan di rumah. Ia menjalani hari-harinya dengan riang dan bersemangat tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Bibi Angelina berkata kepadanya bahwa Sebastian sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Ciel tidak begitu memperhatikan berita yang seharusnya bagus itu. Masih kesal dengan pertengkaran mereka dulu itu rupanya.

Mereka sering bertengkar. Bahkan mempertengkarkan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Ciel tidak pernah bermasalah dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu. Ia justru menganggapnya menyenangkan untuk dijadikan bahan bergurau. Namun yang terakhir ini berbeda.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sebuah akhir minggu yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena dr. Burnett tidak bisa berlibur dari kerjanya. Pagi ini Ciel sibuk di halaman depan rumahnya untuk merawat bebungaan bibinya. Ia sedang menyiangi rumput di antara semak _rhododendron_ tanpa bunga yang tumbuh di pojok pagar kayu rendah. Ciel mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pagar.

"Sedang berkebun, Nak?"

"Ah," pekik Ciel, "Mr. Tanaka. Selamat pagi."

Ciel bangkit berdiri dan menyapa dengan ramah. Buru-buru ia melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya dan membasuh tangannya di keran terdekat sampai bersih. Mr. Tanaka berdiri tepat di seberang Ciel—berbatasan dengan pagar kayu. Pria tua itu terlihat santai sekali dengan sweater warna abu-abu yang sesuai dengan rambutnya yang menua.

"Selamat pagi," balas Mr. Tanaka tidak kalah ramah. Ciel tersenyum. Ia segera merasa nyaman dengan pria tua nan bijak itu. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah dapat mengobrol asyik tentang berbagai macam hal. Kebun, bebungaan, musim, dan lain-lain. Pembicaraan yang ringan namun menyenangkan. Segalanya akan tetap menyenangkan seandainya Mr. Tanaka tidak menyinggung masalah yang selama in dihindarinya.

"Sepertinya kau teman baik Sebastian, ya? Ciel Phantomhive. Begitu yang Sebastian biasa tulis di jurnal hariannya," kata Mr. Tanaka tenang. Akhirnya sampai juga pada topik tentang Sebastian. Ciel hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Namun mendengar namanya disebut, ia justru merasa penasaran.

"Namaku?" tanya Ciel bingung. Kedua alisnya terangkat naik. Tanaka tertawa kecil sebelum meneruskan.

"Sebastian menulis banyak tentangmu," katanya. "_Temannya yang baik._ Begitu katanya. Ia juga menulis tentang teman-temannya di sekolah. Dia juga sering berterima kasih padamu dalam jurnalnya."

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia sedikit kaget dan bingung. Benarkah itu? Sebastian menganggapnya apa tadi? _Temannya yang baik?_ Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung?

"Oh, ya...," kata Mr. Tanaka tiba-tiba. "Kalau Sebastian bersikap tidak mengenakkan padamu… tolong dimaafkan, ya. Sebenarnya maksudnya tidak begitu. Ia cuma sedikit sulit untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Ketahuilah, sebenarnya dia selalu perhatian dengan sekelilingnya. Dia anak yang baik—sudah kubilang dari awal."

Mendengar pernyataan barusan, Ciel seperti dihantam serbuan badak. Mengejutkan sekali. Segala perkataan Kakek Tanaka tentang cucunya akan susah dipercaya jika melihat Sebastian secara langsung. Sebastian itu 'kan, manusia yang memandang dunia seakan tidak hidup di dalamnya. Bagaimana bisa…

"Sebastian sudah menanggung banyak beban dan luka sejak kecil…," gumam Tanaka semakin lirih. Ciel mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Ia tidak pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya sama sekali. Sejak kecil ia dibesarkan oleh ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Dan saat ia berumur tujuh tahun…"

Mr. Tanaka tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ciel juga sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Mr. Tanaka. Kakek itu tidak membiarkan pikirannya berduka lama. Sekejap kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah saat melanjutkan, "Saat itu kami masih tinggal di Inggris. Saat Sebastian berumur tiga belas, ia mengetahui penyakitnya dan tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat hidup lama. aku membawanya ke Jepang untuk menjalani terapi dan pengobatan. Namun dia menolak. Dia merasa bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini pun ia akan mati."

Mr. Tanaka kembali berhenti dalam suara yang pahit. Ciel turut berwajah muram saat mendengar hal itu. "Baru yang terakhir ini ia minta pulang ke Inggris," ujar Tanaka pada akhirnya. Ciel menunduk dalam sampai merasakan dagunya menempel di dada. Senyumnya hilang.

"Kasihan," gumam Ciel pelan. Tanaka mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tesenyum pahit sekali. "Benar. Kasihan. Padahal dulu ia anak yang sopan dan selalu bersemangat," gumamnya. "Oh, ya… kau tahu apa alasan Sebastian bersikap tidak menyenangkan seperti itu?"

Ciel mengangkat wajah kembali dengan alis berkerut. Lamat-lamat ia menjawab, "…tidak."

Tanaka memiringkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga jawaban Ciel akan begitu. Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam. Tanaka menunda sebentar untuk membuatnya penasaran.

"Karena ia tidak mau ada yang menyenanginya."

Sederhana. Begitu saja jawaban Tanaka. Namun itu berefek besar sekali kepada Ciel. Ia terkejut dan langsung berwajah marah.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ciel tak sabar. Ia merapat ke pagar kayu yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu. Mr. Tanaka tersenyum bijak kepadanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Ia tidak mau ada orang yang senang berada di dekatnya. Itu akan membuatnya sakit," jawabnya pelan. Belum selesai perkataannya, Ciel kembali menyela dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah bagus kalau ada orang yang mendukungnya setiap saat, atau menyemangatinya dalam keadaan yang paling buruk sekali pun?" Ciel merepet panjang tanpa spasi. Mr. Tanaka menenangkannya dan kembali berbicara pelan.

"Memang benar. Tapi itu menurutmu, bukan menurut Sebastian."

"Dia aneh, kalau begitu!" teriak Ciel kesal. Wajahnya mulai cemberut. Mr. Tanaka menertawakannya sopan.

"Tidak," katanya, "dia tidak aneh. Itu wajar bagi orang yang sudah merasakan hal yang sama." Mr. Tanaka melipat tangannya di dada dengan gestur tenang. Ciel bingung mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau harus tahu," kata Tanaka, "bahwa Sebastian juga melakukan hal yang sama saat ibunya sekarat." Tanaka kembali berwajah sedih. Ciel menurunkan bahunya dan kembali tenang saat melihat raut pria itu menjadi murung.

"Seperti katamu, ia juga _mendukung ibunya setiap saat_ dan _menemaninya dalam keadaan paling buruk sekali pun._" Mr. Tanaka mengulang opini Ciel. "Saat itu ia berpikir untuk selalu di samping Hiori untuk mengurangi lukanya. Namun luka yang diterima Sebastian setelah itu justru lebih besar dan dalam.

"Tujuh tahun itu Sebastian dekat sekali dengan Hiori. Itu membuat ikatan di antara mereka kelewat kuat. Dan saat salah satunya hilang, menurutmu apa yang akan dirasakan Sebastian?"

Pria tua berwajah bijak itu melempar sebuah pertanyaan sederhana bagi Ciel. Ciel menelan ludahnya karena merasa tertohok secara terselubung. Pelan-pelan ia menjawab, "Sedih, sakit..."

Tanaka tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia menepuk kepala Ciel pelan. Ciel sudah berwajah muram sekali sekarang.

"Betul sekali," lanjutnya. "Saat itu Sebastian merasa kesal pada ibunya. Ia menyalahkan Hiori karena tidak berpamitan padanya, atau mengajaknya ikut serta. Sejak itu ia terus hidup menanggung luka dan kepedihan. Lubang di hatinya besar sekali…" Mr. Tanaka diam sebelum mengatakan poin yang dari awal dimaksudkannya.

"Dia hanya tidak ingin menggali lubang yang sama di hati orang lain. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya merasa kehilangan. Karena itu ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasakan rasa sakit macam apa yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang lain bersedih karena dirinya. Karena saat ia melihat orang yang menangis untuknya, Sebastian akan merasa bersalah. Itu akan memperlebar luka Sebastian sendiri."

Ciel terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu. Jadi maksud Sebastian selama ini adalah untuk menjaga hati orang lain agar tidak terluka. Selama ini yang dimaksudkannya adalah memendam semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak perlu membuat orang lain merasakan kepahitan yang sama. Sebastian rela menimbun rasa sakit untuk dirinya sendiri agar orang lain tidak perlu merasakannya.

Ciel termenung. Dalam hatinya ia membayangkan dapat merasakan seperti apa yang telah dirasakan Sebastian. Ia terus terdiam sambil menunduk saat tiba-tiba Mr. Tanaka mengatakan sesuatu yang amat mengejutkannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya," katanya. " Lalu apa kau mau tetap berada di dekat Sebastian dan menemaninya walau dalam keadaan paling buruk sekali pun?"

Ciel terdiam. Pertanyaan penguji, Ciel tahu itu. Diam lama. Setelah itu, dengan mantap ia langsung menjawab, "Aku temannya. Aku akan menemaninya sampai akhir. Seburuk apa pun keadaannya!"

Ciel berkata dengan tegas. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Mr. Tanaka terlihat sedikit terkejut. Senyum misterius terbentuk lambat di bibirnya. Namun setelah itu ia justru tertawa. "Bagus sekali kata-katamu, Nak," katanya. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal. Baik karena pilihanmu sendiri atau dalam menghadapi sikap Sebastian yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan."

Mr. Tanaka tertawa renyah. Wajah Ciel memerah sedikit. Untungnya saat itu Mr. Tanaka tidak memperhatikannya karena ia sedang melirik arlojinya. Seketika itu ia terkejut.

"Ah, hari sudah semakin siang. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," kata Mr. Tanaka panik. Sebelum berbalik ke dalam rumah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kepada Ciel dan memberi pesan kilat. Ciel menyimaknya dengan sopan.

"Oh, ya…," katanya, "apa kau keberatan kalau kami mengundangmu bergabung dalam acara makan malam kami nanti? Bukan acara besar, sih. Kebetulan Sebastian juga baru pulang dari rumah sakit."

Mr. Tanaka melambaikan tangannya ke arah rumah. Ajakannya terkesan ramah dan hangat sekali. Ciel tersenyum. Kebetulan malam ini bibinya bakal pulang larut lagi. Karena itu Ciel menjawab dengan senyum terkembang yang manis sekali.

"Terima kasih. Dengan senang hati."

**xxXxx**

"Sekarang siapa yang bisa jelaskan kenapa si-pendek-syaraf-tegang-emosian ada di sini?"

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi, hah?"

"Sudah-sudah. Sebastian, aku yang mengundangnya ke sini. Ciel, yang sabar, ya."

"Tapi—"

"Tuan Sebastian, Anda tidak boleh berlaku seperti itu kepada tamu."

BLETAKK!

Suasana di ruang makan rumah itu terkesan ribut sekali. Dua anak muda yang duduk berhadapan di meja tidak berhenti saling berdebat. Satu yang paling tua dan bijak di sana berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. Satu lagi wanita yang memakai apron mengangkat sendok kayu di tangannya dan memukulkannya ke kepala anak muda yang berambut hitam.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Sebastian mendesis kesal sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang tadi kena pukul. Ia mengomeli Hannah, pembantu rumah tangga serba bisa, yang tadi memukul kepalanya dengan sendok kayu besar. Ciel tertawa sadis mengejek Sebastian.

"Ha! Sekarang lihat bagaimana nasib si kepala batu!" ejek Ciel sambil tertawa. Sebastian langsung marah dan menjawab sarkastis.

"Oh, ya? Kepala batu tidak itu tidak mempan dengan pukulan di kepala, lho!" jawabnya sinis. Di sudut meja sana, Tanaka nampak mengurut dahinya. Ia berterima kasih kepada Hannah yang sudah menghilang ke dapur.

"Sudah, sudah!" lerainya cepat. "Jangan bertengkar lagi, oke? Sekarang saatnya makan. Kata orang-orang bijak, makan harus dilakukan dengan tenang."

Mr. Tanaka menenangkan mereka berdua dengan sukses. Akan tetapi raut masam di antara keduanya masih belum hilang. Tanaka segera mempersilakan mereka berdua makan. Sebastian dan Tanaka segera mulai makan. Namun Ciel duduk di kursinya sambil menatap makanan di hadapan mereka dengan bingung.

"_Ini_ apa?" Ciel menunjuk sebuah pot besar di hadapan mereka. Di dalamya ada berbagai rebusan sayur, jamur, tahu, dan lain-lain. Asapnya masih mengepul panas. Ciel sendiri bingung bagaimana makan dengan mangkuk dan dua bilah kayu langsing di atas mangkuknya itu.

"Oh, ini," kata Tanaka, "namanya _nabe_. Ini masakan Jepang. Kurasa Ciel belum pernah makan, ya? Ini enak, kok. Pernah coba pakai sumpit?"

Tanaka menjelaskan sambil mencontohkan bagaimana cara memegang sumpit dengan benar. Ciel meraih sumpitnya dengan gaya canggung. Di luar dugaan. Rupanya Ciel cepat bisa menggunakan sumpit.

"_Itadakimasu,_" kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Seruan yang sama keluar dari mulut Tanaka. Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali sambil bertanya sebelum mulai makan.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanyanya bingung. Kakek Tanaka menjawab sambil tertawa. "Oh, itu artinya kira-kira _'selamat makan'_," jawab pria tua itu kalem. Sementara itu Ciel mengangguk impresif.

"Biasanya diucapkan sebelum makan. Berbeda lagi setelah makan. Kalau sudah selesai kau bisa bilang _'gochisou sama deshita'_." Sebuah suara lain terdengar dari seberang Ciel. Ternyata Sebastian yang sedang berlagak menggurui. Sikapnya terkesan kembali ke saat-saat sebelum mereka bertengkar di rumah sakit. Meskipun sok dan menyebalkan, Ciel bersyukur karena menemui Sebastian yang sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Padahal sebelum ini ia takut akan menemui Sebastian yang bersikap seperti di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

"Begitu, ya?" katanya riang. "Aku banyak belajar sejak berteman dengan Sebastian." Ciel mulai mengangkat sumpitnya untuk makan. Ia meraih tahu dan rebusan daging kepiting dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan susah.

"_Itadakimasu._"

Ciel mulai makan dengan riang. Ia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah yang Sebastian berubah kaku. Sebastian mengunyah makanannya dalam diam dan dengan ekspresi beku. Sementara itu, Ciel tidak memperhatikannya karena ia terlalu tertarik dengan menu makanan yang terasa asing baginya tersebut.

"Ini enak sekali. Aku tidak tahu ada masakan yang seperti ini," kata Ciel di sela-sela kunyahannya. Ia memandang Tanaka dengan antusias saat bertanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa bilang 'enak' dalam bahasa Jepang?"

"_Oishii,_" jawab kakek itu kalem. Ciel mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mempraktikkan pelajaran yang diterimanya barusan. Tanaka terlihat senang karena ada orang yang mau dengan bersemangat mempelajari budaya yang bukan dari bangsanya sendiri.

"_Nabe _itu menu yang biasa dimasak saat musim dingin. Musim dingin sudah dimulai. Karena itu aku meminta Hannah untuk memasakkannya," jelas Tanaka bersemangat. Ia menerangkan apa-apa yang ia tahu dengan senang. Sementara itu Ciel mengangguk-angguk perhatian.

"Sebastian juga paling suka makan _nabe_. Iya 'kan, Sebastian?" tanya Tanaka kepada cucunya. Sebastian menoleh sedikit lalu kembali berkonsentrasi kepada makanannya. Jawaban yang diberikannya hanya singkat saja.

"Iya."

Tanaka tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menatap cucunya itu dengan tatapan sayang dan pahit yang susah diartikan. "Ini juga masakan khusus yang dibuatkan untuknya…," katanya dengan senyum yang tetap sama. Namun dengan suara yang lebih getir, ia berkata dengan sakit.

"Karena ini akan menjadi musim dingin terakhir yang bisa dilalui Sebastian."

**xxXxx**

_Pahit…_

_Menyakitkan sekali…_

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar Ciel sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sedikit. Meski ini bulan Desember dan langit berwarna kelabu, seharusnya matahahari sudah tinggi sekali sekarang. Angin dingin terus berhembus membawa salju tipis yang mulai turun. Suasana dingin dan muram itu membuat orang-orang malas beraktivitas.

Begitu pula Ciel yang masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Ia sudah bangun sejak tadi. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe anak yang suka malas-malasan. Justru sebaliknya, ia orang yang langsung berkegiatan begitu bangun tidur. Sayangnya hari ini adalah pengecualian.

Tok, tok, tok…

Ciel bergerak sedikit di atas tempat tidurnya. Suara ketukan di pintu mengganggunya sedikit. Ia tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bibinya? Tidak dipersilakan masuk pun pasti dia akan masuk sendiri.

"Ciel! Bibi masuk, ya."

Benar, kan?

Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi derit pelan. Setelah itu Ciel mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan yang mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ciel tidak bergerak. Dirasakannya sebuah tangan lembut sedang membelai rambutnya yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya perhatian. Ia menyingkapkan selimut keponakan tersayang yang juga ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri tersebut. Tangannya yang lembut dan keibua bergerak menyentuh permukaan dahi Ciel. Tidak panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel sambil masih memejamkan mata. "Maaf, tapi aku ingin tidur sedikit lebih lama."

Angelina mendesah. Mendengar jawaban keponakannya yang seperti itu, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan telah mengganggunya sedemikian rupa. Ciel yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu tertekan dan kecewa.

"Apa ada masalah, _Dear?_" Angelina mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut. Selama beberapa saat, Ciel terdiam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mempertimbangkan untuk bercerita atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil membuka kedua bola matanya yang berwarna indah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel singkat. Angelina menatap Ciel menyelidik. Ia tahu kalau ada _apa-apa_. Tapi Ciel sudah keburu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa Bibi belum berangkat ke rumah sakit? Nanti Bibi bisa terlambat," tukas Ciel dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat. Kentara sekali kalau sebenarnya Ciel bukan mengingatkan waktu pada bibinya, melainkan meminta wanita itu pergi. Angelina menyadari itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan membiarkan keponakannya berpikir sendiri. Sepertinya Ciel akan lebih nyaman seperti itu.

"Ah, kau benar!" seru Angelina dengan suara yang dibuat panik. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan berpura-pura untuk khawatir akan jamnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Sayang. Baik-baik di rumah, ya."

Angelina membungkuk sedikit untuk mengecup dahi keponakannya. Setelah itu ia kembali menegakkan diri dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk meninggalkan keponakannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya. Angelina yang berdiri di ambang pintu berbalik dengan ekspresi bertanya. "Ya, Sayang?"

"Apa benar kalau Sebastian Michaelis hanya akan bertahan paling lama tiga bulan lagi?"

Angelina mengerjap sekali. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini dari keponakannya. Dari mana ia mendengar berita ini juga Angelina tdak tahu. _Well_, setidaknya kini ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ciel begitu gusar sejak semala,.

"Sayangnya... ya."

Angelina tersenyum pahit. Ia sempat ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menjawab dengan cukup mantap. Ia sendiri amat yakin kalau Ciel sudah tahu apa jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia membanting tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang. Dengan satu sentakan keras, ditariknya selimut tebal miliknya melewati kepala. Ia bergumam tidak jelas dari balik selimutnya. "Begitu, ya?"

"…"

Angelina tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia memandangi Ciel dengan sedih. Ia tahu kalau Ciel senang berteman dengan pemuda bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Baik-baik di rumah." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Dengan langkah yang hampir tanpa suara, ia berjalan ke luar da menutup pintu perlahan. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan yang disusul dengan suara langkah samar yang menjauh.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ciel untuk memastikan bibinya sudah pergi atau belum. Dari sini ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki buru-buru yang menuruni tangga. Tak lama kemudian suara mobil yang dinyalakan terdengar dari halaman. Mobil itu melaju hati-hati di jalan. Suara yang dapat Ciel dengar semakin menjauh, dan akhirnya lenyap sepenuhnya.

Ciel kembali berguling tak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban bibinya barusan. Tapi keyakinan yang semakin kuat juga diikuti oleh rasa sakit yang turut menguat.

Ia ingat kejadian mengesalkan yang terjadi kemarin. Kakek tua itu ternyata bermaksud mengujinya di hadapan Sebastian sendiri. Ia ingin tahu apakah Ciel masih ingin menyertai Sebastian atau tidak. Ciel geram sekali dalam hatinya. Ternyata acara makan malam itu adalah jebakan bagi Ciel agar anak itu mau mundur—seperti perkataan Sebastian sendiri.

"Kakek tua sialan..." Ciel memaki di balik selimutnya. Ia tahu kalau tidak sopan sekali memaki orang yang jauh lebih tua. Tapi ini keterlaluan sekali. Orang-orang tua itu selalu banyak akal. Tapi kali ini adalah sebuah skenario kejam yang ia buat sendiri.

Ciel teringat kembali akan ucapan mengejutkan pria tua itu. Ucapan yang saat itu membuat makanan yang dikunyah Ciel terasa menjadi dibumbui empedu dan berubah menjadi duri saat ditelan.

"_Karena ini akan menjadi musim dingin terakhir yang dilalui Sebastian."_

Ciel ingat. Waktu itu ia menanyakan apa maksud dari ucapan pria tua itu. Mr. Tanaka justru meminta Sebatsian sendiri yang menjelaskannya. Dari mulut Sebastian sendirilah Ciel tahu bahwa waktu hidupnya tidak lebih dari tiga bulan lagi. Dan setelah itu ia akan mati.

_Akan mati..._

Bukankah itu adalah kata yang kejam untuk diucapkan? Apalagi Tanaka menolak untuk menjelaskan dan malah meminta Sebastian sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ia membuat Ciel dan Sebastian berkumpul dalam satu situasi dan memaksa Sebastian sendiri untuk mengatakan hal buruk macam apa yang akan menimpa dirinya. Tidakkah ini cara yang terlalu kejam? Mengetahui diri sendiri akan mati dalam waktu dekat dan mengatakannya sendiri berulang-ulang itu menakutkan, bukan?

Saat itu Ciel merasa kesal sekali dengan Mr. Tanaka. Ia berpikir bahwa kakek itu tidak memikirkan perasaan Sebastian dengan memaksanya bicara _'aku akan mati'_. Tapi, ketahuilah, sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya.

Memang caranya itu terlalu kejam. Tapi dengan mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Sebastian sendiri, Ciel merasa lebih mengerti apa arti dari kata-kata Tanaka pada pagi harinya. Rupanya ini merupakan ujian bagi Ciel sendiri yang diberikan oleh Tanaka; apakah ia masih ingin tetap menemani Sebastian atau tidak. Meski tidak dikatakan secara verbal, Ciel mengerti bahwa itulah yang dimaksudkan Tanaka.

Ciel memejamkan matanya erat. Dalam percakapan tadi malam, satu hal lain membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Sebastian akan berhenti sekolah mulai semester depan. Artinya, ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin dan tahun baru berakhir. Ciel menolak untuk mengira-ngira apakah saat itu Sebastian masih hidup atau tidak.

Minggu depan Sebastian akan pergi ke sekolah untuk yang terakhir kali. Yang menjadi tujuannya hanyalah untuk berpamitan kepada guru-guru beserta orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Dengan kata lain, perpisahan dengan sekolah... juga mungkin dunia.

Ciel mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Begitu banyak orang yang ia kenal harus meninggal karena sakit. Ia mengerti betul kesedihan yang dirasakan Sebastian karena kedua orangtuanya memiliki nasib yang sama dengan ibu Sebastian. Ciel tidak ingin lagi merasa sedih akan kehilangan Sebastian. Itu hanya akan mengulang derita-derita Ciel yang sebelumnya.

Ciel takut kembali terpuruk dalam kehilangan besar. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mundur. Sebastian pasti sudah jauh lebih banyak merasakan kesakitan yang Ciel tidak bisa kira kadarnya. Jika ia memutuskan pertemanan mereka begitu saja, maka ia tidak akan lagi memiliki keberanian untuk memijak tanah yang sama dengan yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan Sebastian nantinya.

Ciel menahan rasa sakit yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Padahal semuanya baru saja dimulai untuk Sebastian. Ciel masih ingin terus melihat Sebastian bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman mereka di sekolah. Ia masih ingin melihat akan seperti apa tawa Sebastian nantinya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan. Semuanya dalam kendali tangan Tuhan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berharap.

Berharap agar Sebastian bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama. Berharap agar ia bisa terus berada di sampingnya. Berharap agar Sebastian, Ciel, dan teman-teman mereka dapat tumbuh dewasa melihat dunia di masa depan. Berharap untuk segala kebahagiaan Sebastian sampai akhir nanti…

Tak bisakah?

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7: Mural

Seminggu sejak acara makan malam keluarga di rumahnya, Sebastian masih belum berangkat ke sekolah. Satu minggu itu masih ingin ia gunakan untuk beristirahat setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari Senin esoknya baru ia akan ke sekolah—yang terakhir kali—untuk berpamitan.

Meski alasannya ingin beristirahat, sebenarnya Sebastian tidak terlalu memerlukannya. Hanya alasan saja untuk tidak bertemu dengan _teman-temannya_ di sekolah. Bahkan jika ia benar-benar ingin istirahat pun, pasti ia tidak akan bisa melewatkan waktunya dengan tenang dan damai.

Sebastian tidak habis pikir. Selama seminggu itu ia terus diganggu dengan telepon dan pesan singkat yang masuk ke nomor ponselnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengetahui nomor teleponnya—mengingat Sebastian tidak pernah memberitahukan nomor itu kepada siapa pun?

Baik, mari kembali ke waktu di mana telepon dan pesan singkat itu mulai menghujaninya. Ya, sejak hari di mana kakeknya mengundang pemuda cebol—begitu kata Sebastian—ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Siapa lagi yang mungkin? Pasti si pendek itu menanyakan nomor ponselnya pada kakek atau Hannah saat akan pulang.

"Heh! Bisa tidak, sih, tidak meneleponku setiap satu jam sekali?" bentaknya pada suatu malam. Sebastian biasa tidur awal. Pukul sembilan tiga puluh malam itu ia terpaksa bangun lagi karena telepon dari si cebol Ciel.

"_Aku tidak meneleponmu setiap satu jam sekali, kok. Kau berlebihan. Aku cuma ingin tahu apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum,"_ begitu jawaban dari seberang. Sebastian meradang. Suaranya itu, lho! Benar-benar _innocent_.

Sebastian menggeram dengan suara rendah. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau ada orang yang meneleponnya. Tapi kenapa harus malam-malam begini, sih? Apalagi interval antara telepon satu dan telepon berikutnya tidak pernah lebih dari tiga jam.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidur! Lain kali kirim pesan saja, kenapa?" teriaknya sebal. Sebastian berbaring tengkurap dengan telepon masih di telinga. Jawaban berikutnya yang bernada tanpa dosa kembali terdengar.

"_Habisnya kalau kukirim pesan tidak pernah dibalas, sih."_ Ciel menjawab dengan marah. Duh, yang diganggu itu dia, kenapa harus Ciel yang ngambek? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kalau pesanmu tidak kubalas, itu artinya aku sudah tidur, Cebol!"

Sambungan pun terputus dengan satu teriakan dan ditutup dari pihak Sebastian.

**.**

**Hope**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 7: Mural**

**.**

Sebastian melangkah enggan di koridor sekolahnya. Koridor itu kosong—karena semua pelajar berada di kelas masing-masing untuk belajar. Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi Sebastian belum masuk ke kelasnya.

Sebastian mendesah. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia datang berdua dengan kakeknya tadi. Mengurus proses keluar dari sekolah.

Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut yang mampu dijangkau oleh kedua matanya yang berkilat indah. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menyimpan segala yang ada di sini ke dalam kotak-kotak memori di dek otaknya—yang sebentar lagi akan musnah bersama dirinya.

"Sudah tidak bisa lagi, ya...," Sebastian bergumam lirih, nyaris tanpa suara. Ia mendongak dan memperlambat laju langkahnya. Ah, seandainya ia masih bisa bernapas, berjalan, dan melihat dunia ini lebih lama...

Sejak ibunya meninggal dulu, Sebastian sudah tidak peduli dengan masa hidupnya sendiri. Tanpa orang yang ia sayangi, rasanya tidak ada gunanya untuk hidup. Orang akan kuat hidup demi orang lain. Itu tidak salah. Sebastian hidup, namun ia merasa hidupnya tidak berguna.

Pada akhirnya Tuhan mendengar perkataannya. Jika ia ingin mati, Tuhan akan memberikannya kematian. Sebastian sudah siap menerimanya ketika ia mengetahui penyakitnya dulu. Ia tidak memiliki setitik pun spirit untuk sembuh. Baginya, berobat dan segala usaha-usaha kakeknya itu tidak berguna. Obat-obatan dan terapi hanya akan memperpanjang hidupnya semenit-dua menit. Tidak berguna.

Karena itulah Sebastian menolaknya. Ia menolak segala usaha yang dilakukan kakeknya untuknya. Mau bagaimana pun, ia tetap akan mati muda. Melakukan apa pun hanya akan menunda kematiannya saja. Lagi pula yang dilakukan kakeknya ini dinilai Sebastian sebagai membuang-buang uang.

Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Membayangkan pemikirannya di waktu lampau membuat Sebastian merasa tidak enak. Waktu berlalu, semua berubah. Kini Sebastian menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan, atau semua yang telah ucapkan pada orang-orang di dekatnya.

Menyesal.

Ia menyesali pemikiran kolotnya dulu. Hidup itu berkah. Hanya didapat satu kali saja. Itu satu-satunya milik Sebastian yang berharga, dan ia yakin tidak ada orang yang mau repot-repot mencurinya. Anugerah berharga seperti itu… kenapa selama ini ia sia-siakan?

Sebastian menyesali semuanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering memikirkannya sebelum tidur. Masih banyak tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan, masih banyak pekerjaan yang ingin ia selesaikan. Jikalau suatu saat nanti, malam ini, besok, atau paling lama tiga bulan lagi Sebastian mati… apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Satu yang paling ia sesali; masih banyak orang yang ingin ia temui. Masih banyak orang yang ingin ia jadikan teman.

Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang di luar sana. Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan di tangga sekolahnya. _Home room _kelasnya ada di lantai tiga. Sebastian tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke sana.

Sebenarnya sejak awal ia tidak mau ada perpisahan atau acara apalah itu namanya. Sebastian bermaksud untuk langsung pulang saja mengikuti kakeknya dari ruang kepala sekolah tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Sesuatu yang menahannya…

**.**

_Malam itu Sebastian tidak langsung tidur setelah makan seperti biasanya. Langsung tidur setelah makan malam memang berpotensi membuat orang menjadi gemuk. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Sebastian. Mau makan dan tidur sebanyak apa pun seperti koala, berat badan Sebastian tetap konstan. Tetap kerempeng seperti sebelumnya._

_Alasannya bangun kali ini adalah karena ia sedang menunggu sesuatu. Si pendek Phantomhive itu pasti akan meneleponnya pukul sembilan tiga puluh. Daripada tidur duluan lalu harus diganggu telepon, lebih baik menunggu datangnya saja._

_Sebastian sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mau menunggu telepon itu dan menerimanya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pedas—masih belum bisa dibilang ramah, walau begitu. Bahkan pada beberapa telepon terakhir, bukan Sebastian yang menutup teleponnya terlebih dahulu._

_Pukul sembilan tiga puluh. Benar saja. Ponsel Sebastian bergetar di meja belajarnya. Dengan sedikit—hanya sedikit, meski sudah lumayan—semangat, Sebastian berguling di kasurnya dan bangkit untuk meraih telepon itu. __Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya sudah melengkung membentuk senyum tipis._

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Sebastian?"_ tanya suara di seberang, retoris. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau mengangkat telepon itu kalau bukan Sebastian? Sebastian sudah hendak mencemoohnya karena pertanyaan konyol itu. Tapi nada suara Ciel yang serius membuatnya menahan diri._

"_Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Sedikit penasaran juga, sebenarnya._

"Er...,"_ jeda, _"besok hari Senin."

_Sebastian terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Hari Senin? Memangnya kenapa dengan hari Senin? Ada sesuatu dengan besok Senin? Sebastian ingin tertawa dan akhirnya ia tertawa juga._

"_Kau pikir aku tidak punya kalender sampai perlu diingatkan kalau besok itu hari Senin?" tanyanya setelah puas menertawakan Ciel. __Terdengar nada mengejek pada kalimatnya. Ciel langsung membentaknya kesal._

"Idih! Kenapa tertawa, sih? Aku serius, bodoh!" _katanya sebal. Dari sini Sebastian sudah dapat membayangkan wajah lucu Ciel yang sedang cemberut. Ah, entah kenapa berhubungan dengan anak ini selalu membuatnya geli._

"_Oke, maaf," Sebastian mengalah. Sisa-sisa tawa masih tampak di wajahnya. __Akhir-akhir ini memang selalu begitu. Ia lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. __"Mau bilang apa tadi?"_

_Sejenak tidak terdengar suara apa pun. __Sebastian sudah hendak menyerukan 'halo' kalau-kalau Ciel ternyata ketiduran atau apa. Untungnya tidak._

"…"

"…Sebastian."

"_Hm?"_

"Besok kau ke sekolah, kan?"_ tanya Ciel, _"…untuk yang terakhir?"

_Sebastian diam sejenak. Pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "…ya. Untuk mengurus persyaratan keluar."_

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

"_Tentu saja! Memangnya mau ke mana lagi? __Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Dari sini Sebastian sudah mulai mengerutkan dahinya. __Ingin sekali ia melihat bagaimana wajah Ciel sekarang._

"Er… Sebastian."

"_Apa?"_

"Bisa tidak kalau kau ke kelas sebentar saja?"

_Kerutan di dahi Sebastian semakin dalam. __Alisnya naik sebelah. "Kenapa aku harus?"_

"Pokoknya harus!"_ teriak Ciel tiba-tiba. Sebastian agak terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga._

"_Tidak usah teriak kenapa, sih?" balasnya dengan volume tinggi juga. Terdengar gerutuan tak jelas dari seberang_—_bukti bahwa Ciel juga terganggu dengan suara keras barusan._

"Paling tidak kau harus berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu. Biasanya itu yang dilakukan seorang murid jika ingin mutasi, kan?"_ jawab Ciel panjang—mengabaikan rasa jengkelnya barusan. Sebastian mengernyit._

"_Aku sudah berkali-kali mutasi sekolah, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun melakukan itu," timpalnya kalem. __Kali ini gantian Ciel yang mengernyit—meski Sebastian tidak bisa melihatnya._

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau pindah sekolah dengan meninggalkan teman-temanmu begitu saja, eh?"

"_Tentu saja. Memangnya mau apa lagi? Mereka juga tidak mau aku tinggal, kok."_

"…"

"…"

"…kau aneh, ya, Sebastian."

"_Apanya?" Kini keduanya mengernyit. Ciel diam sejenak—memikirkan jawaban._

"Tidak ada perasaan kehilangan atau enggan pergi, begitu?"

"_Tidak, tuh. Kenapa?"_

_Diam sejenak. Di seberang sambungan yang tidak dapat Sebastian lihat, Ciel sedang memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Ekspresi kesal dengan seringai di wajahnya itu membuatnya terlihat aneh._

"Besok datanglah ke kelas. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan enggan meninggalkan."

**.**

Sebastian berjalan sambil mengintip ke jendela buram yang membatasi ruang kelasnya. Dari luar terlihat tenang. Tanpa antusiasme sedikit pun, Sebastian memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Hanya masuk ke kelas untuk bilang bahwa ia berhenti sekolah saja. Bukan hal yang terlalu besar, menurut Sebastian.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Sebastian masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk bersikap 'sedikit kurang sopan'. Mau ada guru di dalam pun Sebastian tidak peduli.

Sebastian sudah membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia masuk ke kelas hari ini. Tatapan heran teman-temannya, tatapan iba yang ditujukan bagi orang yang penyakitan sepertinya… atau senyuman-senyuman kaku yang ditujukan baginya, hanya karena warga kelas itu tidak berani berbuat tidak menyenangkan padanya yang sudah hampir mati...

Tapi tak satu pun dari bayangan-bayangan itu muncul di hadapannya sekarang.

Sebastian mengernyit bingung. Kedua pangkal alisnya bertemu di tengah. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak sebentar, kemudian berhenti. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas itu. Kosong.

Sebastian mengambil satu langkah ke dalam. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri antisipasi bila ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang untuk mengejutkannya. Ciel, barangkali? Tapi yang ia waspadai itu tidak kunjung muncul. Sedetik, dua detik... masih sepi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sebastian berujar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya seolah tanpa sadar bergerak maju perlahan. Ia melirik jam analog yang digantung di dinding. Sekarang bukan waktunya istirahat. Bukan pula waktu pergantian kelas. Ke mana yang lainnya?

Saat itu juga Sebastian teringat pada telepon yang ia terima tadi malam. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam—membentuk ekspresi kesal yang galak. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Dasar…," desisnya, "si cebol bodoh itu."

Sebastian menendang kaki meja yang paling dekat dengannya. Tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat meja itu bergeser sedikit. Kesal sekali merasa dibodohi seperti ini. Ia sudah dengan penuh perjuangan memutuskan untuk menyisihkan waktunya untuk kembali ke kelas untuk sekadar berpamitan, tapi…

Mengingat dirinya telah sukses dibodohi oleh Ciel, kejengkelan Sebastian naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Awas saja. Jika bertemu lagi nanti, Sebastian akan membuatnya lebih pendek dari semak mawar di kebun rumahnya. Bibir pucatnya sudah siap meluncurkan berbagai makian dan sumpah serapah saat sebuah pemandangan menarik mengikat lidahnya.

Sebastian tertegun. Kerutan di dahinya perlahan-lahan memudar dan akhirnya hilang. Otot-ototnya yang tadi menegang karena kesal mulai mengendur. Pandangannya terarah lurus ke depan. Ke arah papan tulis.

Kelas itu kosong, memang. Tapi tidak demikian dengan papan tulisnya. Sungguh kontras. _Whiteboard_ yang lebar itu justru terlihat penuh sesak dengan berbagai tulisan, coretan, pola, dan gambar. Bukan gambar yang rapi dan teratur. Tapi justru terlihat seperti mural berantakan yang entah bagaimana bisa memikat hati.

Sebastian maju selangkah. Iris _claret_ miliknya bergerak perlahan untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan ruwet itu satu persatu.

_Halo, Sebastian. Bersemangatlah!_

"Hah?"

Alis Sebastian naik sebelah. Ekspresi timpangnya itu semakin parah dengan kepalanya yang ia miringkan sedikit. Wajahnya tampak linglung.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Sebastian maju lagi beberapa langkah ke depan. Tangannya diulurkan ke depan untuk meraba papan tulis di depannya. Dirabanya tulisan itu dengan sentuhan mengambang—agar tidak menghapus tulisan spidol di sana.

_Hei, Sebastian! Jangan lupa kalau kau adalah bagian dari kelas ini. Sekolah ini._

_Sebastian, jangan lupakan kami._

_Sebastian, kami menyayangimu._

Sebastian tercengang. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan ke arah tulisan-tulisan yang lain. Seolah ia dapat merasakan apa yang dimaksudkan tangan penulisnya saat menorehkan huruf-huruf itu ke papan tulis.

_Terima kasih sudah memberikan waktumu untuk berteman dengan kami._

_Sebastian, kau hebat! Berjuanglah!_

_Kau adalah teman kami yang sangat berharga. Jangan lupa itu!_

Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat ke arah tulisan-tulisan yang lain. Ia tahu itu semua berasal dari tangan yang berbeda-beda. Selain karena tipografinya yang bervariasi, masing-masing tulisan memiliki tanda tangan di bawahnya. Sebastian mengenali bentuk dan nama-nama itu.

Nama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Eh?" Sebastian mengernyit dan mundur selangkah. Kepalanya mendongak dan bergerak untuk mendapat pemandangan yang lebih luas di papan tulis. Benarkah semua ini tulisan teman-temannya? Untuknya?

Yang benar?

Sebastian menurunkan pandangannya sedikit. Ekspresinya aneh. Seperti telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan syok hebat. Wajar saja. Baru pertama kali ini ada teman yang berbuat begitu untuknya.

Saat sedang mencerna segala yang barusan ia baca, sekumpulan baris-baris pendek tertangkap oleh matanya. Baris tulisan kecil-kecil itu terletak di bagian paling pojok papan tulis. Sepertinya Sebastian mengenali tulisan rapi tegak itu.

_Sebastian,_

Tulisan siapa, ya...?

_Kami semua teman baikmu._

_Jangan lupakan semua waktu yang telah kita lalu__i._

_Kau akan melihat musim panas tahun depan, pasti!_

_Kau akan terus hidup. Selamanya hidup..._

_Selamanya hidup dalan ingatan dan hati kami._

Yang mungkin menulis perkataan seperti ini…

_Mungkin bukan yang terbaik, tapi aku temanmu._

—_Ciel Phantomhive_

Tuh, kan…

"Si Pendek itu…"

Sebastian menggeram lemah. Tangannya tiba-tiba terkepal erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sedetik kemudian ia mendesah keras. Kepalannya mengendur. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak apa-apa. Ekspresinya aneh.

Aneh? Entahlah, seperti orang yang berwajah sedih namun menahan senyum.

Sebastian mendongak dan memandangi papan tulis itu beberapa kali lagi. Belum sempat berpikir mau melakukan apa setelah ini, Sebastian dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau—"

Sebastian menyipitkan matanya. Akhirnya orang itu dating juga. Orang yang barusan ini membuatnya salah tingkah dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Menarik bukan? Mereka semua menyukaimu, lho!"

Sosok itu, Ciel, bergerak masuk ke dalam kelas. Langkahnya riang. Ditepuknya bahu Sebastian yang kembali menatap papan tulis—sengaja menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari Ciel.

"Hmm… benarkah?" tanyanya singkat. Nampak jelas sekali bahwa ia tak bermaksud untuk bertanya. Ciel mendongak dan memandang wajah Sebastian sekilas. Sepertinya ada warna lain yang membuat wajahnya tidak sepucat biasanya.

Diam-diam Ciel menahan tawa.

"Yaaah, tentu saja itu benar," jawab Ciel sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sebastian. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri dari kata-kata mereka, kan?"

Sebastian meneliti papan tulis itu sekali lagi. Kemudian ia mengangguk samar.

"Aku...," katanya, "tidak terlalu peduli apakah kata-kata itu tulus dari hati mereka atau tidak. Tapi...," jeda, "aku senang karena mereka mau menuliskannya hanya untuk menyenangkanku."

Sebastian terdiam—tampak seperti sedang meresapi kata-katanya sendiri. Kembali, ia menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Sebastian menunduk sedikit—membiarkan rambutnya turun menutupi sebagian wajah. Biarlah, sengaja untuk menyembunyikannya dari Ciel.

Untungnya Ciel juga tidak memperhatikan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Kau senang mereka menulis ini untukmu?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sedikit—melirik Sebastian yang kembali menggaruk-garuk wajah dengan jari telunjuk.

"Yah…," katanya, "…meski lebih terasa sedih daripada senang, sih…"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sebastian membuang muka, sedangkan Ciel memandangi Sebastian lekat-lekat. Keduanya membisu dengan alasan masing-masing. Benar-benar suasana yang tidak mengenakkan.

Ciel berdeham sebentar. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kini gantian ia yang menggaruk-garuk wajah. Setelah beberapa saat berjuang dalam beratnya kesunyian, Ciel memutuskan untuk berbicara pertama kali.

"…maksudmu dengan sedih?" Ciel bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan lagi. Lihat, Ciel ingin membuat perpisahan yang berkesan bagi Sebastian hari ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi begini? Mengingatkan Sebastian akan perpisahannya dengan dunia? Bukan itu maksudnya.

Seketika itu juga ia menyesali kata-katanya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap kalau saja Sebastian marah-marah atau memakinya. Tapi reaksi yang sudah ia duga itu tidak juga terealisasikan.

"Mm, bagaimana, ya...," Sebastian memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Ekspresinya netral.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Semakin merasa dekat dengan teman-teman, aku merasa semakin tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba pergi. Apakah setelah aku mati ada yang mencariku? Apakah setelah aku mati akan ada yang menanyakanku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi kepalaku setiap memikirkan orang-orang."

Sebastian berdeham kecil—nyaris tak bersuara. Ciel memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Mungkin beginilah yang dirasakan ibuku saat ibu merasa akan meninggal. Rasanya menyedihkan."

"…"

"…aku ingin terus hidup."

Pandangan mata Sebastian menerawang. Ia maju selangkah ke depan dan membungkuk sedikit. Ciel memperhatikan Sebastian menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya ke tulisan yang tadi ia buat.

_Kau akan terus hidup. Selamanya hidup..._

Sebastian tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Sementara di belakangnya, Ciel memandanginya dengan empati. Ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Sebastian. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menguatkan orang yang sudah jauh lebih kuat darinya itu?

"Sebastian," panggilnya dengan suara nyaris putus asa. Sebastian menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi bertanya. Namun kini Ciel justru kelabakan. Ia tidak menyiapkan pertanyaan apa pun saat memanggil Sebastian tadi.

"Ya?"

"Aaa...," jeda. Ciel kelihatan frustrasi sekarang. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sekali dan memandangi Sebastian dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Tolong...," katanya, "jangan bersedih." Ciel benar-benar terlihat memohon. "Kalau tidak aku juga akan sedih."

Bola mata Ciel yang jernih terlihat seperti terlapisi selaput tambahan yang membuatnya lebih berkilau—air mata. Ekspresinya itu membuat Sebastian menegakkan diri. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat bingung dan salah tingkah. Ia mendekati Ciel dengan gugup.

" Hei…," katanya. Dan…

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Dasar cebol!"

Sebastian menarik kulit pipi Ciel kuat-kuat. Tentu saja Ciel terkejut. Ia menjerit dan memukuli balik tangan Sebastian.

"UWAAH! Sakit! Lepaskan aku! Sakit, sakiiiit!" jeritnya sambil terus memukuli tangan Sebastian. Sebastian melepaskan jepitan tangannya dan tertawa mengejek tanpa suara. Pipi Ciel terlihat memerah. Setitik air mata muncul sungguhan di sudut mata Ciel. Pasti sakit, Sebastian pikir.

"Dasar sadis! Kau orang paling sadis dan sarkastis yang pernah kutemui. Dasar orang jahat!" Ciel memelototi Sebatsian penuh dendam, sementara yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Habisnya kau mengigau sambil bangun, sih. Ngomong hal-hal yang membosankan saja," ujarnya tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan ancaman yang akan datang. Ciel memegang pipinya sambil meringis marah.

"Aku tidak mengigau! Itu sungguh-sungguh!" serunya penuh kekesalan. "Kalau kau tahu, tadi Finny sudah menangis duluan membayangkanmu keluar dari sini. Harusnya kau sadar kalau kehilanganmu yang membuat orang sedih itu merupakan tanda bahwa mereka menyayangimu!"

Ciel berpidato panjang dengan dua tangan yang sudah diposisikan di pinggang. Sebastian tampak terkejut sejenak. Namun ia bisa langsung mengontrol perubahan emosinya dalam waktu singkat.

"Apa katamu barusan? Itu sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja itu sungguh-sungguh!"

Ciel dan Sebastian saling pandang sebentar. Kemudian Sebastianlah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak itu. Ia memandangi lantai dengan alis yang tertaut—khas orang bingung.

"Kau tahu…," kata Sebastian pada akhirnya. "Baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang seperti itu padaku yang...," jeda, "yang bahkan kupikir sama sekali tidak diharapkan siapa pun."

Sebastian diam lagi. Ciel sendiri bingung mau menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan pernyataan seperti apa juga. Suasana beku yang tidak menyenangkan. Kembali ke situasi diam yang sama dua kali memang tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong...," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba, "mana anak-anak yang lain. Kenapa kau datang ke sini sendirian? Bukannya seharusnya ini masih jam pelajaran?"

Sebastian bertanya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang netral. Namun tanggapan Ciel sungguh jauh berkebalikan.

"AAAAH!" teriaknya sambil menepuk dahi. "Astaga! Aku sampai lupa! Ya ampun, mereka pasti akan marah padaku."

Ciel tampak menggerutu sendiri selama beberapa detik. Sebastian memandanginya dengan dahi berkernyit. Belum sempat ia menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Ciel, anak itu sudah meraih tangannya dan menariknya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei—! Apa-apaan —"

"Sssh! Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Kalau tidak cepat ke sana, bisa-bisa mereka marah!"

"Hah?"

Sebastian hanya bisa bengong. Genggaman Ciel di tangannya memang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi Sebastian tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Ia pun menurut dan berjalan cepat-cepat di belakang Ciel yang setengah berlari.

Sebastian masih tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel saat mereka melewati koridor demi koridor dan turun ke setapak di halaman sekolah. Angin musim dingin membuatnya bergidik sedikit. Jalan pun terasa lebih licin dibandingkan saat musim sebelumnya.

Saat itu Sebastian tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalannya. Ia baru sadar saat langkah Ciel melambat dan pegangan di lengannya lepas. Sebastian menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia ada di halaman paling depan sekolah sekarang. Di sini ia tidak sendiri, tapi ada—

"Hoi, Ciel! Kau ini lama sekali, sih? Kau pasti mampir ke WC dulu, ya?"

Alois tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Telunjuknya diarahkan ke hidung Ciel. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Elizabeth di belakangnya menenangkan, namun ia terlihat jengkel juga.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Ciel? Kami semua sudah menunggumu lama di sini. Kau tidak tahu kalau suhu di luar ruangan ini dingin, ya?" semprotnya galak. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kumpulan remaja yang berdiri berkelompok di belakangnya.

—teman-teman sekelas Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya bisa diam saat melihat kawan-kawannya mengeroyok Ciel dengan berbagai makian. Ciel dengan tampang malunya berusaha membela diri. Dilihatnya wajah Ciel dan teman-temannya yang tetap cerah meski suasana di situ dingin dikerumuni angin beku. Rasanya hangat. Seperti di musim panas.

Ah, bahkan Sebastian tidak pernah memperhatikan hangatnya musim panas yang sebelum ini.

"Sudah, ah! Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau berdebat dengan kalian. Kalian itu pelajar SMA, bukannya anak TK! Harusnya bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit, dong!" protes Ciel sok bijaksana. Elizabeth mencibir, namun pada akhirnya ia setuju juga.

"Benar apa kata ketua. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang saja. Aku tidak tahan lama-lama berada di luar seperti ini," timpal Elizabeth sambil membenamkan tangannya ke saku jaket tipisnya. Pakaian yang ia pakai memang bukan pakaian yang cocok untuk menangkal dingin. Melihat Elizabeth yang seperti itu, Alois melunak.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo cepat selesaikan sekarang juga."

Alois dan Ciel melirik Sebastian bersamaan. Dengan kompak pula, mereka berdua menyeret Sebastian bergabung dengan kumpulan anak yang lain. Sebastian yang mulai merasakan gelagat tidak baik berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Eh—hei! Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya panik. Apalagi melihat wajah-wajah teman-temannya yang lain nyengir aneh begitu.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Cuma sebentar," jawab Ciel tenang. Ekspresinya serius. Sebastian makin panik.

"Benar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak sakit, kok," timpal Alois dengan cengirannya yang seperti biasa.

Tidak sakit? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka? Sebastian tidak bisa berpikir dengan beres mendengar pernyataan Alois yang bermakna banyak itu. Kesannya ia seperti pasien anak-anak yang sedang dirayu dokter gigi.

"Nah! Berhenti di sini. Hadap ke depan!"

Ciel berhenti menyeret Sebastian dan memaksanya berbalik. Teman-temannya yang lain berdiri di sekitarnya. Sebasian tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa sebelum melihat benda hitam di atas tripod berada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

_Lho. Kamera?_

"Hei, apa maksud—"

Sebastian tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ciel sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya cerah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ambil foto beberapa kali saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" katanya riang. "Benar kata Alois. Tidak sakit, kok." Ciel menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sebastian sudah tidak sabar untuk menghantam hidung Alois dengan tinjunya. Bisa-bisanya anak itu memilih kata-kata yang menimbulkan persepsi macam-macam.

"Nah, semuanya siap!"

Ciel berteriak sambil berlari dan mengatur _shutter_ otomatis pada kamera itu. Sebastian melihat anak itu berlari kembali dengan wajah riang. Pendaratannya berhasil tepat di sebelah Sebastian.

"Ayo senyum!" teriaknya gembira. Sebastian masih terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi seperti apa. Sebelum gambar kehidupan itu terekam diam dalam kamera, Ciel sempat berbisik kepadanya.

"Sebelum semuanya selesai," katanya dengan suara tercekat, "mari buat sebanyak mungkin kenangan."

**xxXxx**

**.**

_Hari ini kembali berjalan dengan berbagai peristiwa tak terduga. Aku keluar dari sekolah. Kukira semuanya akan berjalan biasa saja. Tapi... kenapa sejak aku mengenal anak itu semuanya berjalan menjadi tidak terduga?_

_Aku tidak mengerti. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengatur teman-teman lainnya untuk menyempatkan diri mengambil beberapa gambar bersama. Serius, ini benar-benar tidak penting. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir..._

_Menyenangkan juga._

_Aku senang memiliki teman-teman yang baik, orang-orang di sekitarku yang perhatian. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Aku sadar betul akan itu._

_Pulang dari sekolah tadi aku merasa sedikit lebih cerah daripada biasanya. Entahlah, rasanya aku sudah mulai menikmati hidupku. Aku tidak tahu hidup bisa sebegini menyenangkan. Rasa ingin hidup timbul dan bercokol kuat dalam dadaku. __Tapi, tetap saja, perasaan itu hilang sama mendadaknya dengan datangnya._

_Rasa sakit ini, tubuh yang sudah membusuk ini, smeuanya sudah tidak bisa disangkal. Setiap kali aku memandang apa yang keluar dari mulutku saat terbatuk, aku merasa sisa hidupku tinggal sedetik lagi. Darah yang setiap keluar kutahan dengan telapak tangan ini terus saja mengalir. Memikirkan teman-temanku, sakitnya jadi berkali lipat._

_Rasa sakit ini, tubuh yang membusuk ini, semuanya sudah tidak bisa disangkal._

_Aku ingin sisa waktu yang kupunya tidak ada yang tersia-siakan._

_**.**_

Sebastian menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja dengan asal. Ia merasa sedikit mengantuk setelah menggunakan sedikit waktunya untuk menulis jurnal. Saat memutuskan untuk tidur, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Sebastian meraih ponselnya yang terletak di dekat jurnal miliknya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas tubuh tipis sang ponsel—siap membuat panggilan.

Sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat, Sebastian berjalan ke ranjangnya dan berbaring di sana. Matanya yang sempat terpejam terbuka lagi saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

"_Halo?"_

"Pendek…"

"_Idih! Kau ini belum apa-apa sudah memanggilku 'pendek'! Cari masalah, ya?"_

Sebastian tersenyum diam-diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana wajah si penerima telepon sekarang. Ia yakin orang itu, Ciel, sedang cemberut.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku bercanda," jawab Sebastian tenang. Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih mudah mengatakan kata 'maaf'.

"_Buuu~ Candaanmu itu tidak lucu tahu!"_ gerutu Ciel kesal. Sebastian tertawa.

"Mmm, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Sebastian setelah tawanya mereda. Terdengar ungkapan kebingungan dari seberang.

"_Ha? Untuk apa?"_

Sebastian diam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Untuk hari ini... dan hari-hari sebelumnya."

"_Eh—?"_

Sayang. Telepon sudah ditutup sebelum Ciel dapat mengatakan "sama-sama".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Maaaaaaf~ Daku nggak bermaksud untuk update sedemikian lama. Tapi kuharap kalian yang baca ini mau terima. Maaf, ya. Sampai sekarang ini daku masih sibuk banget. Bulan Oktober ini ada festival sekolah sebulan penuh. Ada banyak lomba-lomba, workshop, dll, yang buyarin konsentrasi. Mana tanggal 16 nanti saya ada perang lagi (eh).

Cuma mau berbagi saja. Sekitar bulan Juni lalu teman...eh, guru... eh, teman, ding… eh *duagh* Yah, teman daku ada yang meninggal karena sakit liver. Begitu tahu beritanya, daku langsung teringat fic ini (teringat tapi nggak dilanjutin *diesh*). Padahal masih muda. Pekerjaannya pelukis. Katanya karena terlalu banyak memforsir diri & terlalu sering kerja di ruangan tertutup dengan cat-cat dan sebagainya. Yah, semoga diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin.

Sekian, deh. Daku pamit untuk nggak update fic sering-sering, ya. Maaf, deh. Mau marah-marah juga silakan.

Oh, ya… Sebelum review, silakan baca ekstra di bawah ini.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya~

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**, **SoraShieru**, **AraAra Siluman Katak**, **Shigure Haruki**,** Moussy Phantomhive**, **Little senna-chan**,** Cyrien CR**, **orang gila**, **Yer Friend**, **Steffi Elena**,** Baka Aniki**, **VIOLEnT**, **chiko-silver lady**

**.**

**Ekstra**

**.  
**

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya kakek tua itu kepada cucunya yang baru saja tiba di halaman parkir. Nampaknya ia sudah menunggu Sebastian agak lama. Sebastian mengangguk pelan dan meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya. Dijelaskannya acara mereka mengambil foto perpisahan barusan.

"Begitu...," timpal Tanaka kalem. Namun senyumnya menunjukkan arti khusus. Sebastian mengangguk dan bersiap masuk ke mobil saat teringat sesuatu.

"Maaf, Kek," katanya, "ada yang tertinggal di kelas."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sebastian berlari meninggalkan kakeknya. Sepeninggal Sebastian, Tanaka mendesah, "Dasar anak muda."

Sebastian berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya tadi. Pas sekali. Sekarang waktu istirahat 10 menit untuk pergantian kelas. Ia menyeringai samar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya secepat yang ia bisa.

Sebastian sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Sesuai dugaannya, kosong. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke dalam seperti pencuri—tidak ingin ketahuan. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat mencari barang yang ia cari. Spidol.

"Sip," bisiknya pada diri sendiri saat berhasil menemukan sebatang spidol whiteboard warna hitam. Ia lemparkan pandangan sekilas ke mural yang dibuat di papan tulis itu. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Dengan bunyi 'plop' samar, Sebastian membuka tutup spidolnya dan mulai menulis.

_Terima kasih, semuanya._

_Aku menyayangi kalian berkali lipat dari rasa sayang kalian kepadaku. Terima kasih, kalian temanku yang terbaik._

_Aku akan terus hidup, melihat matahari di musim panas nanti._

Sebastian tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. Ditambahkannya gambar keping salju heksagonal dengan matahari yang berdampingan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mengecek karyanya sekali lagi.

"Bagus," bisiknya sambil tersenyum aneh. Sebastian mengembalikan spidol itu ke tempatnya semula dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang membaca tulisannya setelah petugas sekolah membersihkan papan tulis.

Tapi ia tahu perasaannya pasti tersampaikan.


	9. Chapter 8: Lagu

**Hope**

**Kurshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 8: Lagu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan seikat bunga mawar putih di tangannya. Ia tidak sendirian. Alois dan Elizabeth turut menyertainya. Beberapa perawat yang mengenal Ciel sebagai keponakan Angelina memberi salam ramah. Ciel tersenyum balik pada mereka sama riangnya. Terkadang ia berhenti sebentar jika ada perawat yang menanyai kabarnya atau bagaimana sekolahnya.

"Baik. Teman-temanku baik. Aku belajar keras di sekolah."

Begitu jawaban Ciel jika mereka bertanya tentang sekolahnya. Ia memang sungguh-sungguh dalam belajar di sekolah. Ia harus berjuang untuk menjadi dokter sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia juga memang memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Salah satunya adalah yang akan ia kunjungi hari ini.

Ciel berjalan terus ke koridor paling ujung—di mana kamar tempat temannya itu dirawat terletak. Genggaman tangannya pada buket bunga mawar tanpa duri itu mengerat. Ciel memaksakan senyum yang sudah dilatihnya berkali-kali di rumah agar tidak terlihat kaku. Walau begitu ia merasa bahwa ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Elizabeth dan Alois yang berjalan di belakang Ciel menyadari kegugupan itu. Ini kunjungan pertama Ciel sejak Sebastian dirawat di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu. Mereka masih tetap saling mengontak lewat pesan singkat dan telepon. Namun pertemuan langsung tampaknya akan jadi hal yang sulit.

Ciel bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Sebastian. Ia ingin bertingkah laku seperti biasanya, agar sikapnya itu tidak melukai Sebastian. Tapi sulit jika harus mengingat bahwa Sebastian sedang menderita karena sakitnya dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan mereka.

_Meninggalkan mereka…_

Di depan Alois dan Elizabeth, suasana hati Ciel kembali _drop_ ke angka nol. Tiap kali ia memikirkan Sebastian, ia jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingi ia pikirkan. Ciel jadi bingung. Ia takut kalau rasa riangnya jatuh ke angka minus saat ia bertemu Sebastian nanti.

Ciel baru saja mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain untuk menjernihkan pikirannya saat sebuah suara mengalihkan pikiran itu sendiri. Suara itu, Ciel yakin, adalah suara instrumen petik yang dimainkan seseorang sambil bernyanyi. Tidak nyaring, tapi cukup jelas untuk bisa didengar Ciel. Seseorang yang memainkan—katakan saja—gitar itu bersenandung dalam bahasa yang Ciel tidak pahami. Ciel baru saja berhenti untuk mendengar suara itu lebih cermat saat ia sadar bahwa tempatnya berhenti itu adalah tepat di depan kamar rawat Sebastian.

Ciel tertegun. Alois dan Elizabeth tadi berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya. Hal itu memberi Ciel waktu untuk berpikir untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Sebastian sampai Alois dan Elizabeth dapat mencapai tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Semakin Ciel berusaha mendengarkan suara nyanyian itu, Ciel semakin sadar bahwa itu memang suara Sebastian. Ciel tidak pernah tahu kalau Sebastian memiliki suara seindah itu.

"Whoa. Apa ini? Ada yang bermain gitar?"

Ciel menoleh ke samping saat suara Alois yang nyaring dan riang—seperti biasa—mampir ke telinganya. Ia terlihat sudah berjalan mendekati pintu dan mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Begitu ia menarik telinganya, ia ganti mengintip ke dalam dengan satu mata memicing. Ia langsung nyengir lebar begitu melihat apa—atau tepatnya siapa—yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Orang yang hebat, dia," kata Alois memuji. Ia nyengir ke arah Ciel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang, ke arah pintu. Ciel mengerti apa maksudnya. Alois juga pandai memainkan gitar. Karena itu ia bisa menilai bagaimana permainan Sebastian hanya dengar mendengarkan beberapa potong permainannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sebastian bisa bermain musik," Elizabeth menimpali dengan ekspresi kagum di wajahnya. Ciel juga dari tadi hendak mengatakan hal itu. Remaja itu tetap diam—karena merasa semua komentarnya sudah diwakilkan kedua sahabatnya tadi. Ia meletakkan jarinya di dagu dan menunduk seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alois saat melihat Ciel yang mendadak jadi luar biasa diam. Yang ditanyai diam sambil mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan. Begitu pandangannya terarah apda Alois dan Elizabeth, ia berkata lamat-lamat.

"Menurut kalian aneh tidak, sih?" katanya memulai. "Kita sudah berteman dengan Sebastian dengan cukup baik. Tapi kita bahkan masih tidak tahu banyak hal tentangnya."

Mata biru Ciel yang menyiratkan keseriusan menatap kedua manusia pirang itu bolak-balik. Elizabeth dan Alois tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba itu. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menyadari nilai kebenaran dari apa yang diucapkan Ciel barusan. Elizabeth dengan refleks menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri. Sedangkan Alois mengalihkan pandangan dari sorotan mata Ciel ke celah pintu yang memperlihatkan sebagian kecil ruangan Sebastian.

Begitu lamanya mereka bertiga berpikir dalam diam sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa lagu yang dari tadi disenandungkan dengan iringan gitar itu telah berakhir. Suasana jadi makin sunyi. Tapi itu justru membuat mereka makin khusyuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Entah berapa lama mereka akan berdiri di situ kalau tidak ada suara yang menegur mereka dari dalam ruangan.

"Siapa yang ada di luar?"

Ciel terperanjat dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Suara rendah namun lemah yang menegurnya barusan itu berasal dari dalam kamar Sebastian. Dengan kata lain, suara Sebastian sendiri. Alois dan Elizabeth tampak gelagapan sebentar. Sebelum mereka dapat mengambil tindakan apa pun, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Mau masuk tidak? Aku tahu kalian sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi."

Kini Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Alois benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. Mereka saling bepandangan kemudian tersenyum tolol satu sama lain. Malu karena kepergok saling bengong di koridor rumah sakit yang untungnya saat itu kosong.

"Kami masuk!" Alois berteriak dengan suara nyaring sambil memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya agar mereka bertiga bisa masuk. Elizabeth mengikuti Alois dengan senyum di wajahnya. Hanya Ciel yang masih berlu waktu sekitar sepuluh detik untuk mengatur air mukanya agar tampak riang wajar seperti Alois.

Di dalam ruangan Sebastian sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil memangku sebuah gitar. Tangan kirinya masih siaga di gagang gitarnya. Ia diam saja saat melihat ketiga temannya masuk. Bahkan ia tidak tersenyum. Ciel nyaris merasa kesal lagi dengan sikap sok _cool_ Sebastian jika ia tidak melihat kilat kegembiraan yang muncul sekilas di kedua bola mata Sebastian saat melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Tadi aku melihatmu main gitar," kata Elizabeth berusaha membuka percakapan. Senyum di wajahnya lembut saat mengatakan hal itu pada Sebastian. Ia menarik kursi ke sebelah tempat tidur Sebastian dengan gerak anggun dan Alois segera mengikutinya dengan mengambil kursi lain.

Ciel nyaris terkikik geli saat ia melihat kilat kecemburuan di mata Alois saat Elizabeth memberikan senyumnya pada Sebastian. Ia sudah lama sadar bahwa Alois menyukai Elizabeth. Tapi ia baru menyadari betapa sepupunya itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis anggun yang memikat.

Mendadak Ciel merasa kesepian. Bagaimana kalau Alois dan Elizabeth akhirnya berpacaran dan melupakannya? Ciel sudah pernah memikirkannya berulang kali sebelum ini dan berulang kali pula ia menemukan jawaban yang langsung bisa membuatnya tersenyum tenang.

Sahabatnya tidak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena hal seperti itu. Bukankah harusnya Ciel senang karena mereka berdua bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab?

Tak mau berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi, Ciel mengambil waktunya untuk meletakkan buket mawar putih yang tadi dibawanya. Ia berjalan ke meja di sisi ranjang Sebastian yang satunya. Untuk sesaat ia terlihat bingung. Tidak ada vas atau apa pun yang bisa ia pakai untuk meletakkan bunga itu agar tangkainya bisa terendam air dan tidak langsung layu. Ia celingukan sebentar. Tidak ada sisa-sisa bunga dari penjenguk yang sebelum ini. Berarti satu; memang tidak ada yang menjenguk Sebastian.

Kenyataan itu membuat hati Ciel mencelos. Akhirnya ia hanya melatakkan buket mawar putih itu sembarangan di atas meja. Toh ia membawa bunga hanya karena pembesuk memang lazimnya membawa bunga, kan? Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sebastian suka bunga. Dan bayangan Sebastian yang menyukai bunga justru merusak _image_ _cool_ yang sudah terbentuk di kepala Ciel.

Ciel menarik kursi lain yang menganggur dan duduk di atasnya. Ia merasa sudah saatnya ia bergabung dalam percakapan, bukannya melamun sendiri dan membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

"Suaramu bagus. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain musik sebaik itu." Ciel mendengar Elizabeth memuji Sebastian samar.

"Tidak juga. Hanya karena aku bosan," jawab Sebastian netral. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus hari ini. Ia mau menjawab dengan senyum tipis. Perilaku Sebastian memang sudah jauh berubah sejak saat pertama kali Ciel melihatnya pada pemeriksaannya yang pertama. Saat itu Sebastian mengatakan hal yang agak… menghancurkan hati pada bibinya. Sikapnya memang sudah lebih hangat. Namun Ciel ingin tahu apakah sikapnya _hari ini_ juga dipengaruhi oleh kebaikan dan kelembutan yang dipancarkan Elizabeth.

"Jangan merendah. Semua tahu kalau itu permainan yang bagus. Bahkan Alois memujimu hebat di luar tadi," Elizabeth tersenyum—manis. Ia melirik ke arah Alois yang justru berwajah masam. Ia duduk sambil bersedekap dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Elizabeth.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang begitu?"

Kini jelas sekali bahwa Alois tampak kesal. Elizabeth mengerutkan dahinya dan sejenak tampak kecewa. Barusan Alois bilang begini, kenapa berikutnya bilang begitu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" gerutu Elizabeth kesal. Ia menatap Alois menyelidik. Tapi Alois hanya membalas tatapannya sambil memeletkan lidah sebelum kembali membuang muka. Elizabet makin kesal. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengucapkan omelan-omelan. Namun kedua bibir merah muda itu terkatup kembali saat mendengar suara kikik geli dari seberang ranjang.

"Apa?" sentak Elizabeth sensitif. Ia melihat Ciel sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Sikunya bertumpu pada ranjang Sebastian. Elizabeth menjadi semakin bingung saat tawa yang awalnya berupa kikik itu berubah menjadi gelak yang nyaring.

"Alois hanya cemburu, Liz. Masa kau tidak sadar, sih?" kata Ciel di sela-sela tawanya. Elizabeth dan Alois memandang Ciel dengan tatapan yang sama bingung. "Karena kau memuji permainan Sebastian. Padahal sebelum ini kau hampir tidak pernah memuji Alois," jelas Ciel praktis. Elizabeth dan Alois sontak berpandangan.

"Apa? Bukan itu maksudnya!"

Ciel nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya karena teriakan kompak dari Elizabeth dan Alois yang membuat terkejut. Keduanya, dengan wajah yang memerah, menatap Ciel kemudian menatap mata satu sama lain. Baru sedetik bertatapan, mereka langsung membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Ciel berusaha menutup tawanya di balik telapak tangan. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda dua remaja pubertas yang sebenarnya saling suka namun juga sama-sama gengsi itu. Menggelikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian," kata Ciel setelah keributan agak mereda, "sejak kapan kau belajar main gitar? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu main."

Sebastian menoleh saat merasa ada yang berbicara padanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Elizabeth dan Alois sudah tenang kembali saat Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Ciel—yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan oleh mereka juga.

"Ah, ini. Dulu waktu aku sempat tinggal di Prancis, ada orang yang mengajariku main gitar," jawabnya ringkas, namun tidak jelas. Pernyataan itu jutsru meninggalkan pertanyaan lain di kepala Ciel dan teman-temannya.

"Bohong!" kata Ciel nyaring. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau punya _teman_ yang bisa mengajarimu main gitar. Maksudku—aku tidak tahu kau punya teman juga sebelum ini. Aku jadi penasaran orang seperti apa yang menjadi temanmu itu. Apa kalian punya banyak kesamaan?"

Ciel menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus dengan menggebu-gebu. Lebih banyak hal tentang Sebastian telah diketahuinya. Kenyataan bahwa Sebastian pernah bergaul lumayan dekat—sampai bisa belajar main gitar pada orang itu segala—dengan orang lain membuat Ciel merasa senang.

"Kalau tanya satu-satu, dong!" tukas Sebastian dengan nada mencela. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dia orang yang baik. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap merasa bosan," kata Sebastian—belum menjawab semuanya. Ciel memberengut dalam hati. Ia sedikit banyak merasa iri. Sebastian bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain begitu mudahnya. Berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sebastian dulu.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Ciel agak dingin. Nyatanya ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan irinya agar tidak jelas terlihat oleh Sebastian.

"Kami dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Kamar kami bersebelahan. Dia sakit. Aku juga sakit. Itu kesamaan kami."

Suasana berubah hening setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pandangan Ciel seketika itu berubah. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak. Alois yang paling tidak suka kekakuan langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana. Walau hasilnya tidak sebagus yang ia harapkan.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana ia sekarang? Kalian sudah berpisah cukup lama, ya?"

Sebastian tersenyum lagi.

"Cukup lama. Ia meninggal dua minggu sebelum aku pindah ke Inggris."

Hening lagi. Kali ini lebih menyesakkan. Alois mengutuk dirinya yang sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Namun karena suasana sudah terlanjur jadi seperti itu, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya utnuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Karena sakit, ya?" tanyanya lirih. Sebastian masih menjawab dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu apa maknanya.

"Ya."

"Sakit apa?"

"HCC. Sama sepertiku."

Alois diam. Dari sini ia bisa merasakan pandangan membakar yang disorotkan Elizabeth untuknya. Ciel yang dari tadi diam menatapnya dengan pandangan menegur. Dua sikap menyalahkan yang ditujukan dua orang itu padanya membuat mulutnya serasa diplester.

"Aku menyesal," kata Alois sepenuh hati. Ia memang menyesal—karena menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dijawab. Sebastian, sekali lagi, hanya tersenyum dan menyuarakan serangkaian tawa garing.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya tenang. "Dia selalu membual bahwa ia akan mengalahkan penyakitnya. Nyatanya ia tidak cukup kuat untuk itu. Namun ia jauh lebih kuat dari yang terlihat dalam menghadapi kenyataan. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti. Tapi sekarang aku paham."

Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengenang. Ciel meliriknya sembunyi-sembunyi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat berterima kasih pada _teman_ Sebastian itu. Siapa pun dia.

"Eh, mainkan lagu lagi, dong!" pinta Elizabeth sambil mengguncang lengan Sebastian. Gadis itu juga berusaha untuk memecahkan rasa tidak enak yang melingkupi mereka. Kali ini ia jauh lebih sukses daripada usaha Alois tadi.

"Hm? Kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Sebastian, tersenyum tulus memegang gitarnya. Kedua matanya yang beriris merah melirik Alois. Seketika itu juga, terbentuk segaris seringai nakal di wajahnya. "Kalau mau minta lagu tentang cinta, lebih baik kau minta Alois saja," katanya menahan geli. Ciel yang mendengar perkataan Sebastian itu langsung tergelak sambil memukul-mukul ranjang. Bisa bercanda juga rupanya.

"Aaah! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begitu, sih?" Elizabeth menjerit dengan wajah yang memerah. Alois juga terlihat malu dengan perkataan itu. Namun ia tidak menyangkal apa pun. Sebastian dan Ciel tertawa geli. Menggoda orang yang sedang kasmaran memang kadang menyenangkan sekali.

"Coba kau mainkan lagu yang sedang kaumainkan sebelum kami datang ke sini," pinta Ciel tertarik. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang Sebastian nyanyikan tadi dengan jelas. Jujur, ia agak penasaran karena lagu tadi dinyanyikan bukan dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, yang tadi? _Lost in Blue_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa judulnya," jawab Ciel saat Sebastian meminta konfirmasi. "Aku ingin tahu lagu itu sebenarnya seperti apa. Liriknya terdengar asing."

Sebastian mengangguk dan tampak mengerti. Dijelaskannya uraian singkat mengenai lagu itu pada Ciel.

"Oh, itu… _Lost in Blue_ itu lagu berbahasa Jepang. Aslinya milik grup musik bernama Nightmare," jelasnya dengan cara yang dikiranya akan membuat Ciel mengerti. "Aku suka lagu itu. Artinya dalam," tambahnya. Ciel jadi semakin tertarik.

"Coba mainkan."

Sebastian tersenyum sekilas dan mulai membunyikan gitarnya. Setelah melewati intro yang dimainkan dengan sangat baik. Sebastian mulai menyanyikan syairnya. Suaranya pelan. Kalah dengan volume gitarnya. Namun itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Ciel menautkan alisnya karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh lagu itu. Ia hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sambil menerka kira-kira apa artinya. Baru setelah lagu itu selesai, Ciel menanyakan artinya.

"Bagus sekali," katanya memuji. "Apa artinya, Sebastian?"

Ciel diam, menunggu Sebastian menjawab. Remaja berambut hitam itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan padanan kata yang sekiranya paling cocok. Dengan terputus-putus ia berusaha menerjemahkan lagu itu ke dalam bahasa Inggris per kalimat.

"…_ketika aku menengok ke belakang, masa lalu menghilang. Aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun. Bahkan nama orang yang kucintai…"_

Sebastian berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kalimat yang berikunya. Ciel diam sambil mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya. Lagu ini…

"_Aku ingin menghilang, aku tak bisa menghilang, aku ingin menghilang selamanya. Menyakitkan dan menyusahkan, tapi tak bisa kuhapuskan. Suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengubahnya. Di musim panas itu aku berjuang dengan menyedihkan. Sudah cukupkah? Sudah cukup, terima kasih, selamat tinggal…"_

Kata demi kata terucap dari bibir Sebastian. Ciel semakin beku mendengar terjemahan lirik lagu tersebut. _Lost in Blue_. Seharusnya Ciel tahu kalau Itu memang lagu yang menyedihkan. Sial.

Ciel sudah berniat untuk meminta Sebastian berhenti sampai seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengehntikannya duluan.

"Oh? Kalian ada di sini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk tersebut. Orang itu berambut putih dan berwajah keriput. Mr. Tanaka, kakek Sebastian. Di belakangnya ada wanita muda berpakaian perawat. Ia mendorong kursi roda yang tidak diduduki siapa pun.

"Sepertinya asyik sekali. Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya kakek Sebastian ramah. Ciel gembira menyambut kedatangan kakek tua yang baik hati itu. Elizabeth dan Alois memang lebih jarang bertemu dengan kakek Sebastian daripada Ciel. Tapi mereka berdua menyukainya.

"Ah, Sebastian baru saja menunjukkan permainan gitarnya pada kami," cerita Ciel ceria. Ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan bagian di mana Sebastian menceritakan arti lirik lagu tersebut. Mr. Tanaka hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk sekali. Ia tidak terlihat ingin mengobrol dengan Ciel lebih lama lagi. Tepatnya, ia terlihat sedang memiliki urusan lain untuk diselesaikan.

Benar saja. Pria tua itu menatap Sebastian penuh arti dan berbicara dengan suara yang rendah, namun cukup jelas ditangkap telinga siapa pun yang ada di ruangan itu. "Giliranmu, Sebastian."

Sebastian tidak memberikan respon secara oral. Ia hanya mengangguk samar sambil turun perlahan dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di kursi roda yang dipegang perawat tersebut. Ciel dan kedua temannya terlihat bingung melihat Sebastian yang akan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan _sedikit_," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum tipis pada mereka. Ia mengerti kebingungan yang tampak di wajah Ciel dan dua remaja pirang yang lainnya. "Bisa jadi agak lama. Kalian bisa pulang tanpa menungguku kembali. Maaf meninggalkan kalian seperti ini."

Sebastian berpamitan dengan sopan. Berbeda dengan berbulan-bulan yang lalu saat mulutnya masih kasar sekali. Ciel terlalu linglung untuk memberikan respon apa pun. Ia hanya menatap Sebastian diam saat anak itu pergi keluar dengan seorang suster di belakangya.

"Apa maksudnya? Sebastian ke mana?" Alois bertanya pada Mr. Tanaka yang tidak ikut keluar bersama Sebastian. Anak itu berdiri dan mempersilakan Mr. Tanaka untuk duduk dengan sopan. Pria tua itu berterima kasih sebelum menjawab dengan tenang.

"Oh, itu. Giliran Sebastian menjalani pemeriksaan. Tadi pagi dia muntah darah lagi. Lebih parah daripada biasanya. Setelah cek darah, ia bahkan sempat ambruk. Agak sedih melihatnya seperti itu," jelas Mr. Tanaka sambil tersenyum. _Senyum yang pedih_, Ciel pikir.

"Sebastian ambruk lagi?" ulang Ciel dengan suara yang seakan tidak bisa menerima. Barusan Sebastian terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya cukup baik untuk orang yang dibilang baru saja ambruk. Memang wajahnya telrihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya. Suaranya pun lebih lemah. Namun Sebastian tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kondisinya.

Ditanya seperti itu, Mr. Tanaka justru terlihat bingung. "Memangnya Sebastian tidak bilang? Kukira kalian sudah lama di sini."

Kerutan di dahi Ciel semakin dalam. Mr. Tanaka memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Tidak," jawab Ciel, "dia tidak bilang apa pun. Kukira dia baik-baik saja."

Suara Ciel jelas-jelas kelihatan bingugn saat mengatakan hal itu. Tanaka mengangkat kedua alisnya sebentar—kelihatan seperti sedang mencerna situasi. Kemudian alisnya itu turun perlahan ke posisi semua saat ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yah, memang tidak gawat, sih," kata Tanaka menenangkan. "Mungkin Sebastian merasa ini bukan hal yang terlalu penting untuk diceritakan atau dijadikan bahan untuk berbagi."

Tanaka tersenyum pada Ciel yang ekspresinya sulit digambarkan. Terdapat ekspresi mengerti di wajahnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Tanaka barusan. Namun pada wajah itu terdapat lapisan-lapisan emosi lain berupa kesedihan, kasihan, dan kekecewaan.

"_Kenapa dia berpikir begitu?_"

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Ciel setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. tanaka mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menangkap kedua bola mata Ciel yang memancarkan sedikit sinar kemarahan. Tanaka pernah mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir," jawab Tanaka tenang. Ciel tampak tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Hanya itu yang bisa ditawarkan Tanaka. Hanya itu jawaban yang ia miliki karena hanya itu kenyataan yang ada.

"Dia tidak perlu takut membuat orang lain khawatir, kan?"

"Kalau itu katakan saja pada Sebastian langsung."

Ciel tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu lalu mendecakkan lidahnya—mengutarakan pertanyaan lain.

"Kenapa ia tidak bisa lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri, bukannya orang lain?"

"Karena ibunya berlaku seperti itu pada Sebastian," jawab Tanaka sabar—memberi pengertian. Ciel yang terlihat kesal nampak jelas sekali di matanya yang rabun karena tua. Namun ia, seperti orang tua lainnya yang telah banyak makan asam garam, masih sabar menghadapi emosi remaja yang masih meletup-letup itu.

"Manusia belajar dari lingkungannya. Setelah lahir mereka akan belajar meniru dan bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan mereka agar dapat diterima. Sebastian hanya mengenal ibunya sebagai orang terdekat. Meski saat itu ibu Sebastian tahu bahwa ia akan meninggal, ia tetap menormorsatukan Sebastian sebagai putranya yang berharga. Anak satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Ia tidak ingin anaknya itu sedih saat ia pergi nantinya. Karena itu ia berusaha agar membuat Sebastian tidak pernah khawatir. Agar Sebastian tidak pernah melihat ia dalam kondisinya yang terlemah. Ia ingin agar Sebastian hanya memiliki memori-memori bahagia tentangnya. Bukan kenangan tentang dirinya yang berjuang melawan sakitnya. Ia tidak ingin Sebastian merasakan sakit juga saat mengingat bayangan itu ketika ia dewasa."

Tanaka mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum tenang. Diharapnya itu akan menenangkan Ciel juga. Nyatanya remaja itu terdiam—dengan ekspresi wajah yang semakin melunak. Bahunya turun. Napasnya yang tadi agak tersendat kembali tenang.

Ciel menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia malu karena harus mendengarkan penjelasan ini sekali lagi dari kakek Sebastian. Sebelum ini ia pernah diberi penjelasan. Ia kira saat itu ia sudah mengerti. Nyatanya belum.

"Seharusnya Sebastian tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu…," gumam Ciel setelah terdiam beberapa lama. suaranya terdengar kecewa, juga sedih saat mengutarakan hal itu. "Aku ingin Sebastian menganggapku sebagai teman yang bisa diajak berbagi berbagai hal. Dia tidak perlu sungkan seperti ini, kan?"

Ciel menatap Tanaka sambil cemberut. Tanaka menatapnya balik sambil menahan rasa geli. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa. Namun ia berhasil menahan tawa itu untuk kesopanan.

"Kalau itu katakan saja langsung padanya…," kata Tanaka. "Lagipula, kurasa ia baru mengerti sopan santun sekarang. Coba saja kau ingat-ingat bagaimana sikapnya sebelum ini. Ingat apa yang ia katakan saat bertemu dengan bibimu pertama kali dulu?"

Tanaka meletakkan dua jari di dagunya sambil tersenyum. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sejenak—mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian mana yang dimaksud kakek Sebastian. Namun ia tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya paham sepenuhnya.

Ciel ingat saat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebastian mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar pada bibinya. Ciel ingat saat di mana ia menatap kedua iris merah itu pertama kali. Ia ingat kesan pertama yang ditangkapnya saat itu. Sebastian hanya seorang remaja laki-laki seumurannya yang tidak menghargai hidupnya. Memandang dunia tanpa ekspresi seakan ia tidak berada di situ.

Tapi—lihat, seberapa jauh Sebastian telah berubah. Kenyataan itu membuat Ciel tersenyum, meski senyum itu kembali pudar saat ia mengingat sesuatu yang lain.

_"Anda tidak perlu repot. Tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku. Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Menyerah saja. Aku yakin kalau Anda sama seperti dokter-dokter yang sebelum ini. Semuanya sudah angkat tangan. Sebaiknya Anda berhenti saja sebelum mulai. Jangan sia-siakan waktu Anda untukku."_

Ciel tercenung. Saat kalimat itu muncul kembali ke permukaan lautan ingatannya, sebuah pemikiran muncul mengganggunya. Lagi-lagi ia kembali ke hal yang paling tidak ingin ia pikirkan. Tapi kenapa situasi selalu memaksanya memikirkan hal itu kembali? Rasanya seperti ada di pusaran air saja.

"Kek…," kata Ciel memulai, "… Sebastian akan sembuh, kan? Dia pasti terus hidup, kan?" Ciel bertanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Tanaka. Senyum yang hancur, karena ia mengerti apa yang sedang ditanyakannya itu.

Tanaka tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengangguk atau pun menggeleng. Diam saja seperti patung yang tersenyum. Tetap tidak menjawab. Elizabeth di sudut ruangan tampak mulai menangis tanpa suara. Sedangkan Alois merangkul bahunya yang sedikit gemetaran. Ciel berusaha keras menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangan. Kukunya melukai bagian dalam telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa begitu? Sebegitu sulitnyakah untuk sembuh? Bagaimana dengan kemoterapi? Atau cara-cara yang lainnya?" Ciel meracau frustrasi. Tanaka yang masih terlihat tenang sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sebastian pernah dikemoterapi dulu. Tapi ia tidak tahan dengan rasa mual setelah terapi. Sejak saat itu ia tidak mau diapa-apakan lagi. Sayang sekali, ya," jawab Tanaka sambil mencoba tertawa. Sikapnya yang tenang itu membuat Ciel tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kakek bisa tenang-tenang saja?" ucapnya agak keras. Tanaka memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seperti burung merpati.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebastian akan meninggal. Memangnya kakek tidak sedih? Kenapa kakek masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini, sih?"

Tanaka tersenyum lebih lembut sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Ekspresinya terluka. Jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Ciel menyesal telah bertanya.

"Sebastian telah berusaha tersenyum di hadapanku, maka aku pun harus melakukan hal yang sama…," jeda. "Aku telah mengalami hal yang sama sebelum ini dua kali. Istriku, putriku, sekarang cucuku… coba pikirkan. Kira-kira apa yang kurasakan sekarang?"

**xxXxx**

Ciel nyaris terlonjak saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya bergetar. Ia sedang belajar saat panggilan itu menyita konsentrasinya. Saat melihat siapa orang yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini, ia kaget lebih dari saat ponsel itu bergetar nyaring.

Sebastian.

Ciel jadi ragu untuk mengangkat telepon itu atau tidak. Ia tidak yakin ia dapat berbicara tanpa ledakan-ledakan emosi seperti yang dilakukannya tadi siang. Setelah mengobrol agak lama dengan Tanaka, Ciel langsung pulang tanpa menunggu pemeriksaan Sebastian selesai. Ia tidak bicara pada Alois dan Elizabeth saat mengayuh sepeda ke rumah. Banyak yang ia pikirkan. Syukurlah anak itu tidak tertabrak mobil di jalan.

Remaja dengan mata sebiru samudra itu bimbang sejenak. Ponsel dalam genggamannya masih bergetar tak sabar. Ia bayangkan Sebastian yang akan mengomel ketika panggilan itu tidak dijawab olehnya. Maka setelah pertimbangan yang cepat, ia pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" tanya Ciel memulai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya di telepon. Berbeda dengannya yang agak grogi, suara Sebastian di seberang justru terdengar ceria.

"Hei, aku belum menyelesaikan laguku tadi siang," katanya riang. Ciel mengerutkan dahi dan cemberut. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendengarkan lagu-lagu dengan lirik semacam itu.

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" jawab Ciel ketus. Ia memang tidak ingin mendengar Sebastian menyanyikan kelanjutan lagu itu sekarang. Tak terdengar ada suara beberapa saat. Kemudian cibiran dari seberang sampai di telinga Ciel yang berubah panas.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menyanyi di telepon begini? Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Apa—?"

Suara tawa Sebastian memenuhi pendengaran Ciel. Sedikit banyak itu membuatnya senang—meski ia sempat dibuat kesal tadi. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil menunggu Sebastian kembali berbicara.

"Aku menelepon hanya karena aku ingin bilang kalau aku akan mengirimkan lanjutan lagunya lewat pesan padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah tidur atau belum. Makanya aku ingin mengecek."

Ciel menerima penjelasan Sebastian sambil diam. Selama beberapa detik ia tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Baru setelahnya ia memberikan cemoohan yang membuat Sebastian di seberang sambungan kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Seingatku yang selalu tidur lebih awal itu kau, deh. Dasar panda."

"Kau ini—!"

Setelah telepon ditutup, Ciel menunggu pesan yang dimaksud Sebastian dengan sabar. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak sabar, sih. Karena tiap dua puluh detik sekali ia pasti dengan gelisah memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Saat pesan yang ditunggunya tiba, Ciel buru-buru membukanya dan membacanya dengan antusias. Seperti anak kecil yang membuka hadiah Natalnya. Yang dikirim Sebastian memang lirik lagu yang ia mainkan tadi siang. Terjemahannya lebih baik—mungkin karena ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan padanan kata yang tepat. Saat sampai di bagian di mana Sebastian berhenti tadi, ekspresi Ciel perlahan-lahan berubah.

_Aku ingin menghilang, aku tak bisa menghilang, aku ingin menghilang selamanya_

_Menyakitkan dan menyusahkan, tapi tak bisa kuhapuskan_

_Sudah cukupkah? Sudah cukup. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal_

_Kepada diriku di musim panas itu_

_Maaf, ya… itu sudah tidak boleh_

_Aku kira kau tertawa_

_Dengan wajah yang menyedihkan_

_Aku akan lahir sekali lagi_

_Aku akan lahir lagi sebagai diriku_

_Aku akan tertawa dengan wajah terbaikku_

Ciel tertegun memperhatikan beberapa baris terakhir dalam pesan tersebut. Sebuah lagu yang berarti dalam. Karena inikah Sebastian menyukai lagu itu? _Aku akan tertawa dengan wajah terbaikku…_

Pelan-pelan ia mulai mengerti. Senyum pedih yang tipis muncul di bibirnya. Tangan Ciel bergerak di atas _keypad_ ponselnya dan mulai membuat panggilan.

Nada sambung didengarkan Ciel sambil sedikit melamun. Sekali lagi, ia mengerti lebih banyak. Kini ia bisa melihat Sebastian dengan cara yang lain, juga memahaminya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak terlalu lama bagi Ciel untuk menunggu sampai telepon tersebut diangkat. Orang yang sekarang ini sedang ia lamunkan itu menjawab panggilannya dengan kata 'halo' standar. Ciel tidak langung menjawab dan membiarkan Sebastian mengucap 'halo' sekali lagi sebelum ia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar ceria.

"Sebastian," katanya riang, "kau belum menyelesaikan lagumu."

**xxXxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Ah, payah. Si bodoh ini kembali dengan tak tahu malu. Sekali lagi maaf, karena cerita ini baru muncul kelanjutannya dengan interval yang sangat lama. Daku tahu pembacaku baik-baik semua. Jadi pasti kalian pasti mengerti, kan? *desh* Januari, Januari~ Daku jadi teringat tahun lalu di mana absensi bulan Januari nggak sampai 50%. Ternyata tahun ini pun begitu. Bwaaah~

Maaf, ya. Semoga kelanjutannya bisa cepat diupload. Daku nggak bisa konsentrasi ngetik karena napasku jadi pendek dan putus-putus. Selalu begitu kalau lagi capek. Bwaaaaaaaaah~ Sesak sekali rasanya.

Sekian, dan sekali lagi maap~ C & C?

**.**

**I thank**;

**SoraShieru**, **blackandwhite9321** (Saya senang sekali punya *ehehehem* penggemar seperti Black. ;_;), **Tezuyuki**, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer**, **grey chocolate** (Iya, beda banget, ya? Impian terbesar saya adalah melihatnya terbaring sakit tak berdaya. Sayang di chapter 66 dia kembali sehat tanpa perlu sakit-sakitan *kecewa*), **Vivian Muneca** (Faringitis, katanya. Dia jadi aneh. Bahkan dia bilang 'Kamu kok jadi berisik, sih?' ke saya. Dikiranya saya sok _care_ kali. Padahal nggak. Menyebalkan. ="=), **chiko-silver lady**, **Baka Aniki **(Me-melambai? *desh* Iya, Anda baik. U_U), **Verz **(Se-seram!), **Athena Gothess** (Haha, makanya hati-hati, ya. Lihat sirkulasi udara kalau ngelukis pakai cat minyak, tiner, dsbdll. Kalau perlu di luar ruangan aja *plakk*. Dan jangan sampai lupa makan-tidur gegara keasyikan. Kalau ngelukisnya lama, tiap 30 menit sekali stretching dulu.#Father'sAdvice *plakk*. Sudah sekitar delapan bulan sejak meninggalnya dia. Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin.) **killinheaven**, **Takaruki**,

and **YOU**

**.**

_**Kurai**_


	10. Chapter 9: Funeral

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat suara terbatuk-batuk terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu. Suara terbatuk yang diselingi erangan itu membuat pilu siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Suara-suara yang tak kunjung berhenti itu membuat orang yang mendengarnya seakan-akan turut merasakan sakit yang sedang ditahannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu, Sebastian, terus mengerang dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram perut. Posisinya berbaring tampak tak nyaman. Bergelung di ranjang dengan bahu yang berguncang-guncang karena batuk yang tak kunjung mereda.

Sebastian menggeram kesal bercampur sakit. Obat pereda rasa nyeri yang ia dapat beberapa jam yang lalu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan efek apa pun. Batuknya semakin keras. Sesuatu menekan kerongkongannya dari dalam dan membuatnya merasa mual. Buru-buru ia bangkit ke psisi setengah duduk sampai akhirnya ia memuntahkan darah berwarna kehitaman ke dalam baki kosong yang terletak di lantai sebelah ranjangnya.

Pemuda itu terengah-engah selama beberapa saat. Perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Dengan susah payah ia menegakkan punggungnya untuk bersandar ke bantal. Diludahkannya sisa cairan merah gelap yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Gerakan antiperistaltik barusan membuatnya lemas.

Sebastian menyumpah pelan setelah napasnya kembali normal. Ujung-ujung jemarinya seperti kehilangan panas, berubah dingin. Ia membuka matanya pelan setelah terpejam selama beberapa detik. Iris matanya berkilat putus asa.

Pemuda itu ingin melihat dirinya sendiri sekarang. Seperti orang sekaratkan ia sekarang? Dengan sisa darah yang membekas di ujung bibirnya? Bagus. Sama sekali tidak keren. Ia tidak bisa melihat sosoknya sendiri, tentu saja. Baginya, ia sudah tidak ada di mana pun. Ia bahkan mempertanyakan keberadaannya sendiri pada langit malam yang tak mendengar.

Sebastian terdiam. Merenungi dirinya sendiri. Siapakah ia? Apakah ia hidup di dunia ini? Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberikan perhatian pada dunia sebelum ini. Di saat ia akan meninggalkan dunia, rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Sesak. Sesuatu menahannya. Aneh. Ia selalu bersikap seakan ia tidak berada di dunia yang ia lihat setiap hari ini. Baginya semua itu tidak berarti. Dunia dan segala di dalamnya hanyalah potongan pendek film. Sedangkan ialah penontonnya.

Sekarang, sudahkah ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu pemerannya? Pemeran utama yang terlibat dalam hidup teman-temannya, dan akan menjadi tokoh yang ikut mengubah plot film mereka?

Sebastian memejamkan matanya lagi. Lima menit penuh, namun ia tidak tidur. Saat kedua iris itu menyembul kembali dari balik kelopaknya, Sebastian duduk lebih tegak. Dengan susah payah diraihnya sebuah buku dengan pena di laci dekat ranjangnya.

Dengan tangan yang tidak sekuat dulu, ia mulai menulis.

**.**

**.**

**Hope**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 9: Funeral**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Membosankan, ya…," Sebastian bergumam sambil melemparkan yoyo yang sedari tadi ia mainkan ke kasur. Ia kembali menghempaskan punggungnya yang kurus ke bantal. Wajahnya kelihatan jemu. Ciel yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya berusaha menghibur.

"Jangan begitu, ah! Aku kan sudah datang untuk menjengukmu," ujar Ciel riang. Sebastian mencibir. Ia sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan perkataan Ciel barusan.

"Maksudmu apa? Meski kau di sini, dari tadi kau sibuk dengan buku-bukumu terus!"

Sebastian menunjuk buku yang sedang dibaca Ciel. Buku pelajaran sekolah. Meski bermaksud untuk menemani Sebastian, sedari tadi Ciel hanya sibuk sendiri dengan buku-buku yang dibacanya. Bahkan tanpa sungkan ia menumpuk buku dari tasnya di salah satu sudut ranjang Sebastian. Perkataan-perkataan Sebastian pun hanya ditanggapi dengan setengah-setengah sambil menggigiti _highlighter_ yang ia gunakan untuk menandai teks di bukunya.

"Hah? Apa?"

Ciel mendongak dengan wajah bingung. Sebastian terlihat jengkel. Alisnya berkedut sebelah. Tuh, kan? Ciel memang tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Lupakan!"

"Aaah! Apa, sih? Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang penting, ya? Maaf tadi aku tidak dengar," desak Ciel sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Duh, benar-benar bertingkah seolah tanpa dosa. Urat-urat kesal mulai bertimbulan di dahi Sebastian. Kalau tidak memedulikan perutnya sendiri, ia ingin menelan anak itu utuh-utuh sekarang.

"Lupakan. Bukan sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada urusanmu dengan buku-buku itu, kok," jawabnya sinis. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan melesakkan punggungnya lebih jauh ke bantal. Ekspresinya cemberut. Ia menolak untuk membalas tatapan Ciel yang sedang memandanginya penasaran.

"Apa, sih?" kata anak itu kesal. "Harusnya kau senang melihatku belajar! Tahu, tidak? Dengan membolos seperti ini, aku sudah ketinggalan pelajaran, tahu!" omel Ciel kesal. Ia tidak terima kata-kata Sebastian yang terkesan menyindir tadi itu. Ia baru saja hendak mengomelinya lebih dan lebih lagi saat akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ekspresi Sebastian yang kelihatan cemberut membuatnya mengerti. Sebastian hanya merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Ciel memperhatikan wajah anak itu baik-baik. Seharusnya ia tidak mendiamkan Sebastian begini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sebastian berwajah seperti itu. Anak itu terbiasa hidup tanpa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Setelah disentuh sedikit, ternyata ia bisa ngambek seperti itu juga. _Hahaha, manisnya_, Ciel pikir.

Sebastian terlihat tidak peduli. Ia pura-pura serius melipat ujung celana _jeans_ tebal yang ia pakai agar tidak menutupi mata kaki. Entah apa tujuannya. Ciel sendiri yakin Sebastian tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Saat seperti ini ia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Pakaian yang ia kenakan saja seperti itu. Cuma kaus lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ panjang juga. Memangnya ia pikir ia di mana sekarang? Di rumahnya?

"Iya, deh. Aku minta maaf," kata Ciel sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya―menyerah. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Sebagai gantinya ia berhasil membuat seulas senyum yang menunjukkan perhatian. Sebastian meliriknya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dengan wajah yang sedikit malu. Ia masih cemberut sambil pura-pura tidak mendengar Ciel. Mempertahankan gengsi, rupanya.

"Duuh, lama-lama kau ini makin menyebalkan saja…," desah Ciel sambil memegangi dahi dengan ujung jari. Suaranya seperti seorang ibu yang kerepotan karena memiliki anak yang rewel terus. Sebastian tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku sebal?" sentaknya. Ciel yang sudah minta maaf jadi tersinggung.

"Loh, kenapa, sih? Kau marah karena aku mendiamkanmu, begitu?" katanya mulai naik darah. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangan―pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Pelipis Ciel berkedut. _Anak ini…_

"Ternyata Sebastian itu kekanak-kanakan, ya… Tidak kusangka," kata Ciel tiba-tiba. Niatnya untuk adu mulut dengan Sebastian berubah. Pertama, ia tidak yakin kalau debat ini akan selesai dengan cepat. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Kedua, Ciel sendiri tidak yakin kalau ia bisa menang debat melawan Sebastian.

"Biar saja!" Sebastian mencibir. Ciel pun menyerah dan menutup bukunya. Buku-buku yang tebal itu ia susun menjadi satu tumpukan di ujung ranjang Sebasitan. Sebastian menoleh. Tertangkap olehnya judul-judul buku tersebut.

"Biologi Campbell?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia sudah tidak terlihat marah lagi sekarang. Diraihnya salah satu buku tebal nan berat itu dengan susah payah. Halaman-halamannya dibolak-balik oleh jemari Sebastian yang memang tidak bermaksud untuk membacanya. Ciel menoleh.

"Yap," timpalnya singkat. Ia melipat tangannya di ranjang Sebastian dan memperhatikan anak berambut hitam yang bermain-main dengan bukunya itu. Wajah manisnya dihiasi senyum.

"Kau belajar untuk olimpiade, iya?" tebak Sebastian tepat sasaran. Mendengar kata olimpiade, kedua mata Ciel berbinar-binar gembira. Posisi duduknya semakin tegak. Seketika itu juga ia terlihat seratus kali lebih bersemangat. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melontarkan ribuan kata-kata penuh ketertarikan untuk diceritakan. Tapi Ciel bukanlah anak-anak. Meskipun badannya sendiri lebih kecil daripada remaja-remaja seumurannya, ia adalah anak SMA.

"Iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ciel pura-pura tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin terlihat cuek dan tidak terlalu ambisius. Ciel yang seorang ketua OSIS memang anak yang lumayan banyak bicara. Kini ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berceloteh panjang.

"Bodoh, kau sudah pernah bilang berkali-kali," kata Sebastian sambil memukulkan buku tebal itu ke kepala Ciel. Ciel mengaduh saat beban itu ditimpakan ke kepalanya. Tangannya terangka ke atas untuk menangkap buku itu.

"Ya, sudah. Biasa saja, kali! Mengembalikan ke tangan alih-alih ke kepala juga bisa, kan?" gerutu Ciel sambil menunjuk ke buku yang ada di depan tangannya. Sebastian tertawa dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa.

"Mending cuma ditimpa satu buku. Kau tidak ingat kalau kau pernah membuatku kejatuhan buku banyak sekali di perpustakaan?" gurau Sebastian setengah menuduh. Ia melirik Ciel yang terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar. Tampaknya ia sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dimaksud Sebastian. Tak sampai semenit kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Rona merah wajahnya menggelap. Sepertinya ia sudah ingat.

"K—kok kau masih ingat, sih?" kata Ciel malu-malu. Itu kejadian yang memalukan. Waktu itu ia jatuh terantuk kaki Sebastian sampai menjatuhkan banyak buku dari rak saat hendak mencari tumpuan. Mana setelah itu ia berlalu sambil marah-marah, pula. Memalukan sekali kalau diingat.

Melihat reaksi Ciel yang seperti itu, Sebastian tertawa geli. Sebenarnya dalam kejadian itu bukannya Sebastian sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia yang duduk di lantai sambil melintangkan kaki sampai menyandung Ciel. Ciel sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Sebastian karena ia juga berjalan kurang hati-hati.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," kata Sebastian. "Saat itu aku, 'kan, yang menyandung kakimu?"

Sebastian nyengir lebar saat mengakui dosanya itu. Ciel cemberut. Sebelum anak itu mulai mengomel lagi, ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku soal yang waktu itu."

Ciel yang sudah membuka rahangnya untuk marah-marah kembali diam. Ia terdiam dan mengalihkan wajahnya dengan rona malu. Jarang sekali melihat Sebastian yang meminta maaf. Dengan senyum tulus, pula. Hal ini membuat Ciel merasa bersalah tanpa alasan.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula aneh kalau melihatmu meminta maaf tanpa ada maksud lain begini. Bikin merinding, tahu! Bodoh." celoteh Ciel asal. Sebastian nyengir asimetris. Anak itu masih belum mau menatapnya. Sepertinya malu. Sebastian merasa aneh. Biasanya keadaannya terbalik. Kini cara bicara Ciel justru pedas seperti dirinya biasa berbicara. Sebastian merasa bersalah. Apa jangan-jangan ia yang menularkan perangai buruk ini pada Ciel, ya? Jangan sampai lebih parah, deh.

"Bicara apa kau? Dulu aku juga minta maaf, kok," sanggah Sebastian dengan wajah yakin. Melihat Sebastian yang sudah tidak cengar-cengir lagi, Ciel memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kapan itu?" tanyanya mengejek. Sebastian—anehnya—tidak tersengat emosinya saat mendapat reaksi seperti itu. Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka berdua melakukan konjugasi dengan pili yang tak kelihatan dalam hal kepribadian. Sebastian, entah bagaimana, jadi lebih sabar. Dan ciel jadi sensitif kalau digoda. Mana omongannya mulai menyebalkan juga…

"Saat itu juga, kok! Waktu kau mengembalikan buku ke rak." Sebastian berkeras untuk membuat Ciel ingat. Namun Ciel justru memasang ekspresi bingung yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kepalanya miring sedikit.

"Oh, ya?" katanya bingung. Ia tampak berusaha keras untuk mengingat. Namun tak berhasil. Sebastian kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal dan tersenyum. Sepertinya hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mengerti apa yang ia katakan waktu itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

**.**

_Meski jam kunjung berakhir, aku ingin menemaninya_

_Di ruang yang kosong dan sunyi ini_

_Kesepian seperti apa yang ia rasakan?_

_Aku berkata dengan suara yang hancur;_

_Kau akan hidup, tertawalah dengan bahagia_

_Kau kuat, bersemangatlah_

_Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum_

_Tidak apa-apa, katanya_

_Aku tertawa dengan wajah menangis_

_Ia tidak apa-apa_

**.**

"Aku dataaaaang! Olé!"

Pintu kamar Sebastian bergeser terbuka dengan berisik. Diikuti dengan si pembuka pintu yang berkali lipat lebih berisik. Suaranya yang tinggi seperti anak perempuan membuat Sebastian dan Ciel yang ada di dalam ruangan kaget. Orang itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Alois—masuk dengan heboh sambil jalan yang lebih tepat dibilang meloncat-loncat. Dua orang yang berambu gelap itu menggerutu bersamaan.

"Alois, berisik!" sentak Sebastian dan Ciel sama berisiknya.

Alois berhenti di tempat dan cengar-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia membentuk tanda 'oke' dengan tangannya dan berjalan dengan cara yang normal. "Olé," bisiknya lalu menjulurkan lidah. Sebastian dan Ciel geleng-geleng kepala.

Ciel melirik ke pintu yang belum tertutup. Samar-samar didengarnya suara perempuan yang berulang-kali minta maaf. Di dekat pintu, ada seorang suster senior yang sedang berdiri menceramahi seseorang. Yang sedang diajak bicara tidak terlihat karena terhalang tembok. Ciel bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara Elizabeth.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pirang yang lain masuk ke ruangan dengan tampang lesu. Ia menutup pintu hampir tanpa suara. Walau begitu, Ciel memperhatikan tangannya yang bergerak kasar. Bahu Elizabeth merendah dan wajahnya cemberut. Ciel nyengir asimetris melihat Elizabeth yang tetap berwajah kaku saat mendudukkan diri di kursi.

"Kau kenapa, Liz?" tanya Ciel coba-coba. Elizabeth tidak menjawab. Wajah kusutnya justru terlihat semakin kusut. Tiba-tiba ia mendongak ke arah Alois yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Sebastian yang satunya. Wajahnya garang dan matanya melotot galak.

"Si bodoh iniiiii!" jerit Elizabeth gemas sambil tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia sengaja menjerit sambil menahan volume suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu nyaring. Ciel dan Sebastian kaget. Apalagi Alois. Dari mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang menyadari kapan tangan Elizabeth berpindah ke kerah baju Alois.

"Uwaaa~ Aku akan mati!"

"Lizzie! Bahaya!"

"Bodoooooh! Idiot! Imbisil! Tolol!"

Sebastian bengong sejenak. Di sebelah kanannya, Elizabeth Middleford berdiri sambil mengguncang-guncang Alois yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Dua orang yang berseberangan itu berdiri condong ke tengah karena sama-sama terhalang ranjang Sebastian. Sebastian yang baru menyadari bahayanya situasi itu buru-buru turun dari ranjang. Gawat kalau mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah menimpanya.

Sebastian dan Ciel sama-sama diam menonton Elizabeth yang sedang menerkam Alois. Mereka berdua mendengarkan omelan-omelan Elizabeth, yang suaranya meski pelan tetap terkesan garang.

"Kau ini benar-benar idiot nomor satu yang pernah kukenal! Kau tidak ingat kalau ini rumah sakit, apa? Teriak-teriak di sepanjang koridor sambil lompat-lompat seperti monyet kebun binatang yang keluar dari kandang begitu! Dan kenapa aku yang harus dimarahi suster karena kau yang berisik? Dasar barbar!"

Elizabeth sudah terlihat akan menangis. Ciel bengong selama sepuluh detik penuh. Detik kesebelas, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal diikuti Sebastian. Walau tawa Sebastian tetap tidak separah Ciel, sih.

"Lhooo~ kok begitu?" Alois kelihatan terguncang karena dikata-katai Elizabeth dengan cara yang begitu dahsyat. Ciel nyaris berguling di lantai karena tertawa terlalu keras. Wajah Alois benar-benar membuatnya geli. Tidak terbayang di kepalanya bagaimana kehidupan mereka sehari-hari jika di masa depan Alois dan Elizabeth membentuk keluarga bersama.

"Memang begitu, kok!" sembur Elizabeth sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar. Ia kembali duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan. Ekspresinya galak. Alois memohon-mohon maaf seperti emban yang berbuat salah pada ratunya.

"Maaf, deeh. Iya, aku yang salah~" rayunya tanpa digubris Elizabeth. Wajahnya dipalingkan dari Alois. Sebastian tertawa geli, sedangkan Ciel ngakak keras-keras.

"Hahahahahahaha!" gelaknya sambil memegangi perut. Alois melotot. Ia tersinggung karena Ciel malah menertawakannya, bukannya membantu meredakan kemarahan Elizabeth. Di luar dugaan mereka berdua, Elizabeth tiba-tiba berdiri lagi. Alois sudah siap-siap disembur. Tapi, beruntungnya Alois, bukan ia yang jadi sasaran.

"Ciel! Kalau tertawa bisa pelan sedikit tidak, sih? Idiot nomor dua!" geramnya tertahan. Disentilnya jidat Ciel sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'ctak' yang lumayan keras. Ciel mengaduh dan mengelus-elus dahinya yang berbekas merah terang. Seketika itu juga ia bungkam. Ia yang salah karena membuat ribut. Bagaimana pun juga, Elizabeth adalah sepupunya yang lebih tua. Ia idak bisa membantah. Di sisi lain, tubuh Alois dan Sebastian berguncang-guncang menahan tawa.

Elizabeth menyimpan perhatiannya dari ketiga cowok itu dengan menata bunga yang tadi dibawanya di vas. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berisik lagi. Tapi kadang terdengar bunyi-bunyian tidak jelas dari Sebastian dan Alois yang membungkuk menyembunyikan wajah. Ciel jengkel.

"Puh… hmmp~ Pffft~!"

"Diam kalian!" bentaknya meniru Elizabeth. Ia menusuk Alois dan Sebastian dengan tatapan tajam dari sudut matanya. Sebastian menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk-batuk sampai tersedak. Sedangkan Alois menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar Sebastian kembali terbuka. Ciel yang menoleh pertama kali ke pintu. Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah cerah. Yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut dan gincu merah yang mencolok. Wajahnya yang cantik dan penyayang dibingkai poni berpotongan aneh. Ciel buru-buru berdiri menghampirinya.

"Bibi!"

"Bibi An."

Elizabeth dan sisa orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Tiga anak yang ada di sana; Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Alois, tersenyum. Tidak dengan Sebastian. Karena ia tahu kalau dokter serba merah itu ke sini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lagi.

"Halo, anak-anak," sapanya lembut sambil mengecup pipi Elizabeth dan mengelus kepala Ciel. "Kupikir ada apa sampai salah seorang suster datang padaku dan melapor bahwa ada sekelompok anak yang ribut-ribut di kamar rawat ini. Ternyata kalian."

Angelina bermaksud bergurau. Namun tidak ada yang tertawa kecuali Sebastian. Ditelitinya wajah anak-anak yang lain bergantian. Yang ada justru wajah yang memerah malu dan cengiran-cengiran tidak jelas. Tak mau pikir panjang, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya basa-basi. Sebastian menjawab untuk kesopanan.

"Baik, hanya kadang-kadang sedikit mual."

Angelina mengangguk mengerti. Dua keponakannya ditambah Alois mendekat dan memperhatikannya bekerja.

"Begitukah? Aku mengerti. Sebisa mungkin jangan dimuntahkan, ya…," jawabnya lembut. Sebastian hanya mengangguk sekali. Angelina mulai bekerja seperti dokter-dokter lain pada umumnya. Ia meminta Sebastian mengulurkan sebelah lengannya untuk diambil darahnya. Ciel memperhatikan bagaimana bibinya membersihkan satu bagian dengan kapas beralkohol dan mulai mengambil sampel darah Sebastian.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memperhatikan. Tapi sekarang ia bisa melihat banyak luka bekas suntikan dan jarum infus. Sebastian tipe orang yang luka di kulitnya akan membekas, walau tidak sampai membentuk keloid. Ciel terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan Sebastian sampai sekarang. Yang sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di rumah sakit dan bolak-balik melakukan pemeriksaan. Berada di rumah sakit. Sepi, sendirian. Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti kesepian.

"Yap, selesai!" Angelina mengumumkan. Ia membereskan segala barang yang tadi ia bawa dengan cekatan. Sebastian mengenyakkan punggungnya di bantalnya. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak terlalu bersemangat.

"Oh, ya… Ciel!" Angelina tiba-tiba berbalik dan berseru. Ciel menoleh ke arahnya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu…," Angelina memulai. Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya atau tidak. Wajahnya terlihat tidak enak. Namun setelah menarik napas panjang, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Maaf, ya. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ziarah lagi."

Nada suara Angelina terkesan memohon. Begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan penyesalan mendalam. Ciel terdiam. Namun dari sikap diamnya itu ia bisa tahu kalau Ciel kecewa.

"Aku minta maaf sekali. Ada pasien usus buntu yang mesti dioperasi. Kasihan sekali, dia masih kecil. Dokter yang seharusnya mengoperasinya ada tugas keluar rumah sakit dan baru bisa kembali besok. Bagaimana?"

Angelina berusaha memberi penjelasan. Meski terlihat kecewa, Ciel akhirnya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau bibinya pasti akan tetap mengutamakan pasien itu meski ia sudah merengek sambil meneteskan air mata. Dokter memang seharusnya begitu. Ciel sendiri sudah seharusnya bersikap begitu. Ia harus mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan bibinya dan berusaha tidak memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri.

"Yaah, Bibi. Tidak ada tumpangan mobil, dong," goda Ciel riang. Ia tidak bermaksud menyalahkan bibinya. Justru sebaliknya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Angelina bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan agar ia bisa bekerja tanpa ada pikiran yang mengganjal.

Angelina tersenyum kecut. Kadang ia menyesali saat-saat yang seperti ini. Ia sedih karena membuat Ciel kecewa. Apalagi dengan sikap anak itu yang selalu menerima apa yang terjadi tanpa mengeluh atau protes. Ciel memang anak yang baik sekali. Ini membuat Angelina senang membanggakannya sampai rasanya ingin menangis sendiri.

"Terima kasih, _Dear_." Angelina tersenyum tulus. "Nanti naik bus saja, ya. Jangan lupa pakai jaket dan syal yang benar! Saljunya dingin!" katanya memberi pesan. Ciel tertawa lagi.

"Bibi ini. Memangnya ada, ya, salju yang hangat?"

Angelina ikut tertawa mendengar gurauan keponakannya. Saat itu Sebastian mendadak berbicara.

"Kalian mau pergi?" tanyanya pendek. Ia menatap wajah Ciel dan dua temannya yang lain. Mereka bertiga tidak menjawab. Mereka bertiga melihat kilat keberatan yang sedih di mata Sebastian. Terkesan seperti… kehilangan karena ditinggal.

Angelina melirik Elizabeth dan Alois yang saling berpandangan. Sedangkan Ciel justru diam gelisah sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. Diam-diam ia membatin. Ciel pasti tidak enak meninggalkan Sebastian sekarang. Tepatnya tidak bisa. Di hari-hari sebelumnya saja ia ngotot tidak ingin pulang meski jam besuk sudah berakhir. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kunjungan rutinnya ke makam orangtuanya itu. Angelina mengerti bagaimana dilema yang dihadapi Ciel. Ia mendesah panjang. Lalu tersenyum tenang.

"Ikut saja."

"Eh?"

Angelina tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia tahu keempat anak muda itu mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas. Namun ia tetap bersedia mengulang ucapannya sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," katanya tenang. Ia kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja. Sebastian menatapnya bingung. Apalagi teman-temannya yang lain. Angelina tetap berwajah tenang. Ia mendekati Sebastian dan mengusap kepalanya seolah Sebastian adalah putranya sendiri. Sebastian terkejut. Namun ia hanya diam.

"Kalau mau ikut boleh, kok. Asal jangan lama-lama, ya. Bibi yang susah kalau kalian berempat masuk angin."

"Tapi—"

"Ssh," selanya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Memangnya kau tidak bosan berada di rumah sakit terus-menerus, hm? Sebastian juga ingin pergi, 'kan?" Angelina membungkuk dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sebastian. Ia tersenyum lembut sekali. Sebastian menundukkan wajahnya yang menghangat dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Ini izin resmi dari dokter, kok. Kakekmu tidak akan marah, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku rasa tidak," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Angelina bangkit dan berjalan menuju laci tempat barang-barang Sebastian disimpan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Angelina mulai mengeluarkan baju-baju Sebastian yang sekiranya akan melindungi anak itu dari udara dingin. Seperti seorang ibu yang penyayang, ia memakaikan sweater rajut dan jaket tebal untuk Sebastian. Sebastian hanya diam. Tak sanggup berkata apa pun.

"Sekarang ini salju sedang turun. Di luar dingin sekali. Jangan sampai Sebastian kedinginan nanti. Selamat bersenang-senang, ya," gumam Angelina lembut. Ia melilitkan syal Sebastian sampai ke dagu. Sebastian yang berdiri sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk menatap iris Sebastian yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Tanpa Sebastian duga, dokter itu memeluknya erat-erat. Sebastian terkejut. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar suara isakan lirih seorang wanita yang dekat sekali dengan telinganya.

"Kau anak yang kuat, ya?" bisiknya sambil terus memeluk Sebastian. "Anak yang baik sekali. Karena itu berbahagialah. Tertawa yang riang. Semua orang di sini menyayangimu. Mereka ada di sini karena mereka menyukaimu. Kau senang, tidak?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Sudah lama sekali ia idak merasakan pelukan hangat yang seperti ini. Kapan, ya? Lama sekali sejak waktu yang bahkan sudah tidak dapat ia ingat. Ibu… rasanya seperti ibu. Lembut dan hangat. Baik sekali. Sosok yang begitu perhatian sampai tidak memedulikan dirinya sendiri. Figur yang akan berbahagia jika melihat anaknya bahagia meski ia sendiri menderita. Sekarang ia merasa seperti bertemu kembali dengan ibu yang dulu pernah ia kenal.

Elizabeth meremas tangan Ciel erat. Segaris jejak air mata muncul di pipinya. Alois menunduk dalam dengan sinar mata yang redup. Ciel sendiri terdiam. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal erat—melukis garis-garis lengkung yang berwarna kemerahan. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Ada rasa perih yang entah menyerang bagian apa dari dirinya. Dadanya sesak.

Tepat di depan mata Ciel, ia merasa melihat pantulan dirinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat ibunya berisik sekali setiap memakaikan Ciel syal dan baju hangat di hari bersalju. Ia ingat bagaimana ibunya memberi berbagai pesan untuk menjaga agar tubuh tetap hangat. Dulu ia menganggap ibunya sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Kini, saat ia tumbuh sedikit lebih dewasa, ia mengerti bahwa perhatian itu adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang yang amat besar dari ibu pada anaknya. Bentuk perhatian yang hangat dan lembut. Perhatian yang dirindukan Ciel. Yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi dari wanita yang dulu pernah ia kenal sangat baik iyu.

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya. Bola matanya panas. Namun tak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar. Sebastian sama dengannya. Anak itu juga kehilangan ibunya saaat ia masih sangat kecil. Rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan. Ciel tahu itu. Ia menatap bibinya yang menangis tanpa suara. Bibinya sendiri adalah seorang wanita yang sudah menanggung banyak kepedihan. Ia tidak bisa memiliki anak. Memeluk Sebastian seolah Sebastian adalah anak yang tidak dapat ia miliki… entah perasaaan seperti apa yang mekar di dadanya sekarang.

Tak ada yang berbicara di di ruangan itu. Sebastian tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Tapi perlahan, di balik syal hangat yang dipakaikan Angelina, bibir Sebastian melengkungkan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memeluk punggung Angelina balik. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu wanita baik hati itu dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya pelan. "Terima kasih…"

Sebastian membalas pelukan Angelina. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang mekar di dadanya sekarang.

**.**

_Ia selalu terbangun di malam petang_

_Dengan perasaan takut dan cemas akan segala lubang_

_Kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan hilang_

_Dan semua ingatan yang terkenang_

_Anak baik itu hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang_

_Lalu ia duduk dan berjanji akan duduk tenang_

_Hidup di dunia hanya menumpang_

_Ia tak bisa jadi matahari, bulan, bintang_

_Atau apa pun yang hangat dan terang_

_Ia berhenti mencari yang kurang_

_Menyerah dan berbaring di tanah yang lapang_

_Menunggu pertolongan_

**.**

Ternyata dinginnya udara di luar melebihi perkiraan Sebastian. Anginnya seperti menyayat kulit. Begitu keluar dari ruangan, jantungnya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Beruntung Angelina sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Ia memakai masker agar tidak langsung menghirup udara dingin. Di luar salju turun. Rasanya musim dingin datang lebih awal tahun ini.

Sebastian dan ketiga temannya berjalan masuk ke areal pemakaman tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Segalanya terkesan sunyi dan semakin dingin dari yang biasanya. Sebastian memandang ke seluruh penjuru pemakaman. Banyak nisan tertutup salju tipis. Beberapa dibersihkan. Ada karangan bunga di sana. Mungkin ada orang yang habis berkunjung juga.

Ciel sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Ia yang pertama sampai dan langsung membungkuk membersihkan nisan ayah dan ibunya yang terselimuti butiran salju. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kadang terlihat seperti melamun atau tenggelam dalam renungan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang.

"Aku datang, Ayah, Ibu," bisik Ciel pelan. Ia meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di nisan ayah dan ibunya. Sebastian hanya memperhatikannya sambil berdiri diam. Sebelum ini ia sudah pernah melihat Ciel mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Ia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana Ciel mendoakan orangtuanya dengan tulus. Ada suatu perasaan baru yang menelusup masuk ke dalam sanubari Sebastian. Ia membungkuk di sebelah Ciel dan menepuk bahunya.

Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian sedang berlutut di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya bertanya. Namun Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Meski tidak terlihat karena masker yang ia pakai, Ciel masih bisa melihat tarikan otot wajah Sebastian yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"Aku akan berdoa untuk orangtuamu," katanya singkat.

Ciel terpana saat melihat Sebastian memejamkan mata sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. Sebastian terlihat begitu khusyuk. Ciel tidak bisa mengenali perasaan yang sedang melandanya sekarang. Yang jelas Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyala dalam dadanya. Panasnya merambat keluar sampai menghangatkan ujung-ujung jemarinya. Benar-benar perasaan yang menyenangkan. Kalau bsia, Ciel ingin selamanya merasakan perasaaan yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Ciel ke dunia," bisik Sebastian pelan. Ciel dan kedua teman pirangnya yang lain menoleh. Sebastian masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu kalian berdua…," kata Sebastian. "Tapi kalian pasti orang yang sangat baik. Aku tahu itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Ciel anak yang baik. Ia pejuang yang hebat. Ciel selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam mewujudkan harapannya. Aku tahu ia meneruskan harapan dari kalian berdua."

Sebastian bergumam. Suaranya cukup keras untuk bias didengar Ciel, Alois, dan Elizabeth. Ciel menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Matanya tidak pernah terasa sepedih ini. Bahkan saat orangtuanya meninggal. Elizabeth buru-buru mengelap ujung mata dan pipinya yang basah. Ia yang pertama bangkit dan membenahi perasaan. Dengan lembut, ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke bahu Sebastian dan mengakalnya berdiri.

"Pulang sekarang, yuk," bujuk Elizabeth lembut. "Di luar ternyata sedingin ini. Aku saja sudah kedinginan." Elizabeth menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang bersarung tangan. Sebastian mendongak. Dilihatnya Alois ikut mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat malu. Namun ia tetap menggandeng tangan Sebastan dan menariknya berdiri. Sebastian menarik napas cepat dan tersenyum riang.

"Terima kasih."

Sebastian berdiri dan mendongak ke atas. Ia menarik maskernya turun agar tidak menutupi wajah. Uap-uap napasnya yang dingin bermunculan di udara. Ia menatap ke atas. Langit terlihat berwarna putih abu-abu. Menghujankan salju yang butiran-butirannya terasa lembut. Tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Damai.

"Aku…," kata Sebastian memulai, "…awalnya heran saaat melihatmu begitu perhatian pada kedua orangtuamu yang sudah meninggal." Sebastian masih mendongak ke atas. Mengagumi langit yang entah sampai kapan bisa ia lihat. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengingatnya. Ciel yang berdiri di dekatnya mendengarkan. Ia tahu Sebastian menujukan perkataannya padanya.

"Aku tidak paham. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mengerti. Kau menyayangi mereka."

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal di sekitarku sampai seperti ini. Bahkan kukira aku tidak perlu hidup di dunia. Aku mengerti aku bodoh. Pemikiranku berubah setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Kasih sayang dan orangtua adalah hal yang hanya sedikit kumengerti. Saat melihatmu berziarah seperti ini, aku merasa senang. Orangtuamu yang terkubur di bawah sana pasti senang. Meski sudah mati, masih ada orang-orang yang begitu menyayangi mereka. Aku juga…"

"…"

"Suatu saat nanti, aku—saat aku sudah mati nanti, aku ingin ada orang yang selalu mengunjungi makamku. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka menyayangiku. Walau begitu aku tidak mengerti. Aku yang seperti ini bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik seperti kalian itu seperti mustahil. Juga menemukanku dan menarikku keluar dari tempat yang terabaikan. Bahkan tidak meninggalkanku meski sudah kusuruh pergi. Kenyataan bahwa aku yang seperti ini dicintai seseorang sungguh-sungguh membuatku senang. Aku yang dulu hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Mendapat perhatian dari kalian seperti ini rasanya tidak pantas. Tapi sekarang aku berubah. Mungkin baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku hi—"

"Sebastian!"

Kata-kata Sebastian mendadak berhenti. Ciel barusan meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. Ia menoleh. Tapi saat itu juga ia justru mendapat tamparan di kedua pipinya.

"Aduh! Apa yang—"

Sebastian sudah hendak memarahi Sebastian karena memukul pipinya dengan keras. Rahang Sebastian sudah membuka. Tapi ia tidak jadi mengatakan apa-apa melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel yang berantakan. Hidungnya merah dan matanya berair.

"Kau idiot!" teriaknya lagi. Sebastian terlalu bingung untuk dapat membalas. "Kau itu hidup! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh begitu. Kau hidup. Sedang bernapas dan berdiri di hadapanku. Harusnya kau lebih menikmati hidupmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit bahagia?"

Sebastian bengong. Ciel membentak-bentaknya galak sekali. Bahkan ia tidak melawan saat Ciel menarik kulit di pipinya.

"Benahi sedikit wajahmu! Tersenyumlah! Wajahmu aneh!"

Ciel berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Elizabeth dan Alois hanya bengong melihat pemandangan itu. Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di hadapannya berdiri Ciel yang wajahnya berantakan karena hampir menangis. Sebastian diam. Perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia tertawa.

"Bodoh," katanya setelah Ciel melepaskan cubitan tangannya. "Wajahmu justru lebih aneh, tahu!"

Sebastian tertawa. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bersarung ke wajah Ciel. Setelah sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, Ciel meneteskan air matanya juga. Bahunya berguncang-guncang. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis sampai seperti ini. Habisnya Sebastian mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, sih. Sekarang ia justru mendengar Sebastian tertawa.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia, kok," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. "Ciel baik, ya. Jangan menangis seperti itu, dong. Nanti aku ikut sedih."

Sebastian mengusap-usap kepala Ciel. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangis Ciel meski akhirnya tidak bisa. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu sampai tiba-tiba Alois muncul dengan menyikut punggung Ciel keras-keras.

"Idiot!" serunya keras. "Kita ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, tahu! Sekarang malah kau yang menangis. Mau merusak suasana?"

"Astaga, Alois! Jangan memukul Ciel seperti itu, dong! Kau yang idiot!"

Elizabeth menjerit khawatir saat Ciel terduduk di tanah sambil batuk-batuk. Kelihatannya tersedak. Pelipis Elizabeth berkedut-kedut jengkel. Sekarang ia jadi bingung siapa yang sebenarnya merusak suasana. Alih-alih menolong Ciel dengan mengusap punggungnya, Elizabeth justru dengan galak memukul kepala Alois. Tentu saja Alois mengaduh sakit. Ciel yang sudah sedikit pulih kembali bangun dan ikut-ikutan menjitak Alois.

"Sakit, tahu! Kau ini bodoh atau tolol, sih? Sudah, ah! Aku jadi malu kepergok sedang berkelahi di depan makam orangtuaku. Kalian berdua juga diam saja, deh!"

Alois dan Elizabeth masih saling dorong menyalahkan. Ciel meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan menasihati mereka berdua yang masih tidak bisa diam. Sebastian berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil menahan tawa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Cukup baginya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia hanya perlu hidup dengan berbahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Halo, lagi. Sebelum menuliskan tambahan ini saya baru inget kalau chapter lalu nggak ada tulisan TBC-nya. Hoho, maaf. Masih belum bakal tamat, kok. Saya kasih bocoran, ya. Cerita ini akan tamat di chapter depan dan ditambahi satu chapter epilog. Bakal panjang-panjang. Yang sabar ya kalau ngadepin fic saya *jedigh*.

Saya lagi depresi karena suatu hal. Sebuah kegagalan, sebenarnya. Saya hampir nggak percaya kenapa saya bisa gagal di situ! Yah, karena itu justru saya jadi bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ngetik fic ini, sih. Hahaha, kok curhat. Kelihatanya saya lagi sentimen banget waktu nulis ini. Mendadak teringat Yoite-Nabari No Ou yang lenyap. Hahaha~~~

Nah, mungkin bagian-bagian yang di bawah banyak typo. Minta tolong koreksinya. Kalau ada yang perlu dibenahi atau ditanyakan, review, ya (jangan PM! *plakk*). Kalau sempat saya edit lagi. Eniwee~ ada tambahan iseng-iseng di bawah. Boleh dibaca boleh enggak. Tack!

**.**

I thank;

**blackandwhite9321**, **evanthe beelzenef**, **gyucchi** (Arigatou~ Makasih reviewnya panjang. Gimana balasnya, ya? Haha.), **Verz**, **Tezuyuki** (Astaga, Anda benar! Sudah setahun! *kagetbeneran* Aduh, kok saya jadi sedih gini, sih? TTwTT), **Shigure Soh** (KAAMUUUUUUU KENAPA ADA DI SINI? [Loh, emang nggak boleh? *plakk*] Makasih udah nyempetin review. Tumbenan. Daku senang, lho, Hika~ Daku baik-baik saja, kok. :'D), **Baka Aniki**, **Angeline Eva** (Jangan berhenti, dooong~), **RaFa LLight S.N**, **Athenna Gothess** (Iya, lho. Padahal dia pernah cosu Mello dengan begitu awesome. Harusnya jadi Ciel juga. Mirip~), **hana-1emptyflower**, **Nate River is Still Alive**, **Ginchan** (Saya juga nggak bisa bayangin. Haha~)

**.**

_**Kurai**_

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

"Lama-lama dingin, ya. Aku lebih tahan kepanasan daripada kedinginan."

"Waah! Gawat. Ciel suka yang panas-panas!"

"Idih, Alois! Kalau ngomong jangan ambigu begitu, dong!"

"Haha, iya, iya. Maafkan aku."

"Aku juga lebih suka musim panas daripada musim dingin."

"Sebastian juga? Bagus, dong. Kita sama."

"Lama di rumah sakit aku jadi kangen Yuujirou, deh."

"Aah, iya, ya. Di rumah sakit tidak boleh membawa hewan."

"Eh, Ciel. Menurutmu apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku minta izin keluar lagi pada bibimu?"

"…"

"…"

"…entahlah. Aku rasa tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah…"

"Oh, ya. Sebentar lagi Ciel ulang tahun, kan?"

"Kapan itu?"

"Dua hari lagi. Hari Minggu. Tanggal 14."

"Asyiik, pesta ulang tahun Ciel, ya?"

"Bagus juga. Aku akan buat kue dan macam-macam."

"Kue dan hadiah!"

"Teman-teman, jangan bicara dengan cara yang membuatku malu, dong. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalian mau pergi lagi?"

"Aa…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku punya pemikiran bagus."

"Ha? Aku ragu kalau yang dipikirkan Alois itu bagus."

"Ciel! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku serius."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?"

"Hari itu hari Minggu, kan? Ajak Sebastian kabur saja."

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"…"

"…boleh juga, sih."

"Eh? Bahkan Sebastian juga—!"

"…"

"…"

"…aku tidak mau lihat bagaimana wajah bibi begitu melihatmu ada di rumahku."


	11. Chapter 10: The Day of Your Last

Ciel duduk tenang di dalam ruangan sambil membaca-baca buku untuk memanfaatkan waktu. Hari ini ia ke rumah sakit lagi untuk menemani Sebastian. Sekaligus melihat bibinya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa keluar-masuk rumah sakit tempat bibinya bekerja itu. Bukan hal yang aneh baginya untuk mondar-mandir di rumah sakit; dari ruang bibinya sampai kantin. Dokter dan perawat yang mengenal Ciel sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, Ciel sama sekali tidak mengganggu.

Ciel menutup bukunya dan mendesah jemu. Sudah sekiar sejam ia berada di sini. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dijadikan teman mengobrol. Sebastian tertidur pulas waktu ia datang tadi. Ciel pun menutup bukunya dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

Anak muda itu diam mengamati wajah Sebastian dengan pandangan melamun. Tidak terasa kalau ia dan Sebastian sudah berteman cukup lama. Ciel ingat bagaimana sifat Sebastian yang perlahan-lahan berubah hangat. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu pandangan meremehkan terpancar dari kedua mata Sebastian. Juga bagaimana seringai mengejek terukir di wajahnya. Suaranya yang mencela, dagunya yang terangkat tiap berbicara dengan orang lain… semuanya.

Rasanya ada tangan tak terlihat yang merayap di dada Ciel. Merobek kulitnya dan menjebol sangkar rusuknya. Mencengkeram jantungnya dan menariknya keluar. Ngilu. Wajah Sebastian yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu tenang, damai… Siapa sangka jika di baliknya terdapat hati yang menanggung perasaan-perasaan tidak mengenakkan?

Sebastian sakit dan terluka. Ciel hanya bisa mendoakannya.

**.**

**.**

**Hope**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 10: The Day of Your Last**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sebastian tidak ada saat Ciel menjenguknya lagi. Saat bertanya pada perawat yang kebetulan lewat, katanya Sebastian dibawa ke ruangan lain untuk pemeriksaan. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit sambil menunggu Sebastian.

Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Tapi tetap saja dinginnya bersisa. Tanah dan rerumputan jadi basah karena hujan. Tak mau sepatunya berlumpur dan mengotori koridor, Ciel mengurungkan niat. Ia berjalan kembali lagi ke ruangan Sebastian. Sebastian masih belum kembali. Tapi setidaknya ada orang lain di sana. Dua orang; bibinya dan kakek Sebastian.

"Selamat siang."

Ciel masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyapa dengan sopan. Ia menggeser pintu agar tertutup dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara berlebihan. Dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh pada Ciel yang tersenyum sopan sebelum menarikkursi kosong untuk duduk. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja membicarakan hal yang seirus. Terlihat dari reaksi Angelina yang begitu datar.

"Oh, Ciel. Datang untuk menjenguk Ciel, huh?" tanyanya retoris. Ciel hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Ditatapnya mata bibinya dan Tanaka bergantian. Ciel bisa menangkap kelesuan di sana. Mata kakek Sebastian, yang meski sudah tua, biasanya terlihat seperti bara. Walau hampir padam, masih bisa membakar tangan jika disentuh. Tapi kali ini, semangat kehidupan itu seolah disembunyikan.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" Ciel bertanya tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha tersenyum dengan riang. Harapannya adalah agar kedua orang di dekatnya itu bisa ikut tersenyum dengan bahagia, bukan terpaksa. Tapi saat apa yang diharapkannya tak juga ia dapat, senyumnya mulai memudar. Lalu perlahan-lahan hilang sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi—memohon jawaban. Ciel bukan orang yang tidak sabaran. Maka ia menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang dewasa itu dengan sabar. Terdengar olehnya suara Angelina yang mendesah panjang. Wanita itu menatap Ciel sambil tersenyum setipis benang laba-laba.

"Bukan apa-apa…," katanya berusaha menghindar. Tapi tatapan mata Ciel padanya memaksanya menjawab dengan lengkap. "Kami ingin melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat beberapa tumor di livernya." Angelina menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya dengan cepat. "Mr. Tanaka bertanya apakah masih memungkinkan bagi Sebastian jika ia menerima cangkok. Jadi beliau… yah."

Mendadak Angelina terlihat seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Tangannya bergerak saling meremas. Ciel menatap kakek Sebastian dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi pria tua itu hanya menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jadi, Ciel…," panggil Angelina pelan, "…tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sebastian, ya. Bisa, 'kan?"

Angelina menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Meski ia memohon pada Ciel, ekspresinya tidak terlihat meminta. Ia terlihat seperti tidak menyetujui, namun juga tidak bisa melarang. Ciel bisa memahami posisi yang memaksa bibinya merasakan hal-hal tidak enak tersebut. Namun Ciel anak baik. Ia menuruti perintah bibinya dengan patuh. Lagipula, ini salah satu cara pengobatan untuk Sebastian.

Ciel mengangguk samar. Namun ia tidak tersenyum wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakyakinan yang jelas sekali. Angelina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ciel. Namun ia masih menunggu anak itu untuk mengucapkannya secara verbal.

"Operasi ini…," jeda, Ciel menarik napas pendek-pendek. "Bisa berhasil… atau tidak?"

Ciel menanyakan persoalan yang sekarang ia pikirkan sejujur-jujurnya. Selama beberapa saat, Ciel dan Angelina saling tatap. Angelina terlihat bingung untuk menjawab. Tapi ia tidak pula mengalihkan pandangan dari Ciel. Ciel berusaha keras untuk menebak apa yang ada di balik iris merah yang berkilat redup itu. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu menjawab dengan suara yang serak.

"Tiga puluh…," katanya, "…tiga puluh persen."

Ciel membelalak. Jawaban macam ini sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Bukankah itu terlalu beresiko? Ciel menunggu bibinya untuk kembali bicara dengan tidak sabar. Tapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Menyerah, ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Tanaka. Hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata tua yang tak berharap.

"Soal itu…," kata Tanaka lirih, "…kita berdoa saja, ya."

Tanaka berkata lembut pada Ciel. Ia tersenyum sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Ciel terdiam, trenyuh. Di hadapannya, seorang laki-laki tua berjuang, berdoa, menyumbangkan sebagian hidupnya, untuk cucunya. Untuk keluarganya. Untuk orang yang ia sayangi.

Ciel terdiam. Aah, sudah berapa kali ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini? Ia hanya bisa diam. Memejamkan mata, menarik balik air mata yang hendak turun menyeberangi pipinya. Tanpa mereka bertiga tahu, seseorang tengah tersenyum sedih di atas kursi roda. Di balik pintu yang membatasi mereka.

**.**

_Aku ingin menghilang, aku tak bisa menghilang, aku ingin menghilang selamanya_

_Menyakitkan dan menyusahkan, tapi tak bisa kuhapuskan_

_Sudah cukupkah? Sudah cukup. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal_

**.**

"Ciel, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin menitipkannya untuk yang lain," kata Sebastian pada suatu hari yang suram. Angin musim dingin yang membawa salju menampar-nampar jendela. Sebastian tersenyum tipis, wajahnya kelihatan pucat sekali. Hampir membaur dengan latar belakang langit kelabu-putih yang ada di balik jendela kamar rumah sakit. Ciel yang selama beberapa hari terakhir menemani Sebastian mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sebastian. Ada perasaan tidak mengenakkan setiap Ciel menatap wajah itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sedih menyelusup melalui celah-celah rusuknya dan membekukan jantungnya. Dari hari ke hari, Sebastian terlihat semakin lemah saja.

"Apa itu?" balas Ciel sekenanya. Ia berusaha membalas senyuman Sebastian meski itu agak melukainya. Dilihatnya tangan Sebastian yang bergerak lemah mengambil barang-barang dari laci sebelah mejanya. Ciel tidak bisa melihat apa yang Sebastian ambil karena tertutup punggungnya. Ia tampak berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan barang yang dicarinya itu. Ciel hendak membantu, tapi Sebastian cepat-cepat menolaknya.

"Sudah. Biar aku saja. Aku bisa sendiri," sela Sebastian dengan suara pelan. Ciel terdim dan memilih untuk menurutinya. Di saat yang seperti ini bahkan Sebastian tidak membiarkan ia membantunya. Prinsip _'tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain'_ yang ia pegang itu ternyata masih melekat pada dirinya. Ciel sudah ingin sekali berteriak menegurnya; cobalah untuk sedikit lebih berganutng kepada orang lain. Tapi sekarang masalahnya sudah berkaitan dengan harga diri. Ciel tidak ingin melukainya.

Sebastian berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan kotak berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang Sebastian duduk bersila dan menghadap ke Ciel dengan dua benda itu di hadapannya. Wajahnya serius. Seperti kepala suku yang hendak menyerahkan sesuatu pada kepala suku lain. Sebenarnya, jika tdak sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin Ciel sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai keluar air matanya.

Ciel memandangi benda-benda itu dengan wajah bingung. Sebelum ia dapat bertanya, Sebastian memberinya penjelasan duluan.

"Ini hadiah untukmu dan yang lainnya," kata Sebastian. "Sudah ada namanya masing-masing di dalam. Tapi tolong jangan dibuka sekarang." Sebastian menatap Ciel lurus-lurus. Kedua mata yang dulu pernah menyala merah terang itu kini makin redup.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ciel bingung. Ia menerima benda-benda itu dengan penasaran. Namun Sebastian menolak memberitahukan apa isinya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu apa isinya. Tapi tolong jangan buka sekarang. Aku serius. Kau baru boleh membukanya nanti saat aku menjalani operasinya. Oke?"

Sebastian kelihatan sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu. Ciel diam. Apa yang membuatnya harus berkata seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa isi buku dan kotak itu? Apa hubungan barang-barang itu dengannya?

"Sebelum membuka ini semua, aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku dulu. Bisa tidak?" kata Sebastian lagi. Senyumnya terlihat jahil. Tapi sinar matanya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama. Ciel bahkan tidak menyadari. Sejak kapan Sebastian kehilangan aura hidup dalam dirinya?

"Apa itu?" Ciel bertanya, dengan suara tercekat. Berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Tapi sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, nampaknya Sebastian menyadari apa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan itu.

"Tidak sulit, kok…," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Suaranya makin lemah. "Besok, sebelum aku dioperasi, ajak Elizabeth dan Alois ke sini, ya? Aku minta kalian mendoakanku… Juga kakek dan bibimu."

Sebastian kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. Senyum manis yang menenangkan terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia mengangkat sebelah kepalan tangannya sambil terkekeh. Ciel merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia memukulkan tinjunya ke kepalan itu dengan tangan sedingin es, tanpa kuat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Osh…," bisiknya parau. Sebastian menanggapinya dengan senyum berterima kasih.

"Nah, di kotak itu ada beberapa video. Aku ingin kalian semua berkumpul dan menonton video itu bersama-sama. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan bosan saat kau menungguiku…"

"Sebastian—"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan kembali, kok. Makanya… tunggu aku, ya…"

**.**

_Perasaan ini, saat kau akan pergi_

_Tak meninggalkan apa pun kecuali lubang di hati orang_

_Kenapa aku terlahir di antara orang-orang seperti ini?_

_Yang sangat kusayangi_

_Yang sangat mencintaiku_

_Sampai aku tidak tahan untuk meninggalkan luka_

_Perasaan ini, saat kau akan pergi_

_Kalau saja aku bisa_

_Aku ingin bersama kalian selamanya_

**.**

Sebastian menjalani operasinya hari ini. Elizabeth, Alois, dan Ciel ada di sana. Sesuai permintaan Sebastian, mereka datang untuk mendoakan Sebastian. Sekaligus mengabulkan permintaan Sebastian tempo hari. Tanaka juga ada. Namun Angelina ikut bertanggung jawab atas operasi Sebastian. Ciel memutuskan untuk memberikan titipan Sebastian nanti. Setelah semuanya selesai.

Hari ini, Sebastian terlihat ceria sekali. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Ciel melihat wajah Sebastian yang seperti itu. senyumannya begitu tulus. Bukan hangat, tapi panas seperti matahari musim panas. Ia lumayan banyak bercanda hari ini. Rona wajahnya muncul sedikit. Ciel senang karena Sebastian bisa terlihat begitu sehat dan bahagia.

"Tunggu aku, ya…"

Sebastian tertawa. Ciel mengira ia akan menangis hari ini. Tapi ia justru ikut tertawa bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

**.**

_Malam itu, di tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya, Sebastian berjuang sekuat tenaga memegangi pena dengan tangan kanannya. Rasa perih ini kian menjadi dari hari ke hari. Sebastian tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia bisa menahan penderitaan sesakit itu. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, menuliskan pesan yang ia maksudkan bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi._

_Tangannya yang gemetaran bergerak pelan, mulai menulis. Sambil menggigit bibir, ia tetap tersenyum._

**.**

Ciel dan yang lain menunggu di ruangan Sebastian. Ciel sudah membuka kotak itu dan menemukan SD card dan beberapa lembar kertas yang dilipat-lipat. Di bagian luar lipatannnya terlihat nama masing-masing penerima. Ciel mulai menghitung. Ada enam lipatan. Masing-masing bertuliskan namanya, Tanaka, Elizabeth, Alois, bibinya, dan…

—_untuk teman satu kelasku di Midwick_

Ciel terperangah. Anak itu bahkan masih mengingat teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan, sih? Ciel merasa ia sudah berteman baik dengan Sebastian. Nyatanya masih ada banyak hal tentang Sebastian yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Hei, Ciel. Ini mau dibuka sekarang?" teriak Alois membuyarkan lamunannya. Ciel mendongak dan mendapati Alois mengacungkan SD card itu dengan tangan kirinya. Elizabeth sedang mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya untuk dipakai menonton. Ciel hanya mengangguk. Ia memutuskan untuk membagikan kertas-kertas itu nanti, setelah videonya selesai ditonton.

"Ya. Sekarang saja," jawabnya dengan jantung berdebar. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Perasaan sedih menyelimutinya.

"Mulai, ya…," ujar Elizabeth pelan. Ia mulai memutar video itu sementara Ciel dan yang lainnya duduk mengelilingi. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Sampai monitor laptop Elizabeth menampilkan gambar Sebastian dengan latar belakang ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"_Halo…,"_ sapanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang manis, manis, manis sekali. Semuanya terlihat bertanya-tanya. Namun semuanya juga memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

"_Karena kalian_ _sudah menyaksikan video ini, kuanggap kalau mungkin aku sudah pergi, meninggalkan semuanya untuk bertemu orang tuaku lagi_."

Sebastian terdiam selama beberapa detik. Alois terlonjak dari kursinya. Namun Elizabeth menahan tangannya untuk duduk kembal dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ciel sendiri tidak mampu berkedip dan berkata-kata. Tanaka, yang memiliki kontrol lebih baik dari semuanya, hanya mengepalkan tangan. Sambil berbisik pelan pada Ciel, "Kuatkan dirimu."

Sebastian kembali berbicara.

"_Aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal. Mungkin aku tidak akan kuat jika mengatakannya langsung di hadapan kalian. Jadi… Maaf, ya. Sudah tidak bisa lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berterima kasih kepada kalian. Bahkan kurasa rasa terima kasih ini pun tidak akan cukup. Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang kulakukan. Aku sudah banyak menyakiti kalian. Aku sudah sering melihat kalian menangis gara-gara aku. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali berterima kasih dengan cara ini. Tolong maafkan aku."_

Sebastian menunduk sampai dagunya menyentuh dada. Ciel membeku. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tadi ia melihat titik berkilau menetes ke bawah dari mata Sebastian yang terhalang poni? Namun saat Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya lagi, ia masih tersenyum.

"_Bibi An, terima kasih, ya. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan. Aku pernah berkata kasar juga pada Bibi. Aku tahu Bibi berjuang untukku. Maafkan aku yang sudah banyak menyusahkan. Terima kasih. Saat Bibi memelukku, aku jadi bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya kehangatan seorang ibu. Aku payah, ya? Bahkan wajah ibuku sendiri saja aku hampir-hampir lupa. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih."_

Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang amat tulus. Ciel melihat ia terdiam sambil menggigit bibir. Sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi jelas kalau ia ragu-ragu. Lama menunggu. Akhirnya ia bicara juga.

"_Kakek…,"_ katanya, _"…aku tahu semua hal di balik operasi ini. Tentang donor, probabilitas keberhasilannya…"_

Sebastian terdiam lagi. Kepalan tangan Tanaka mengerat. Di bagian dalam telapak tangannya, luka-luka merah berbentuk bulan sabit bermunculan.

"_Karena itu aku paham kalau Kakek sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak sampai aku kerepotan untuk mengingatnya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku tahu seberapa dalam Kakek menyayangiku. Kakek bahkan mengorbankan banyak sekali hal demi aku. Hanya kakek yang aku miliki. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik. Tapi Kakek pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan? Kadang apa yang tidak diiutarakan dengan kata-kata bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih baik. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. Mou ii yo. Arigatou. Sayonara."_

Sebastian mengatakan beberapa kalimat terakhir dengan bahasa yang Ciel tidak mengerti. Bahasa Jepang. Diliriknya Tanaka yang masih belum mengubah ekspresinya. Hanya kepalan tangannya saja yang mengerat. Ciel baru saja akan menanyakan artinya saat ia tiba-tiba ingat. Bukankah ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelum ini? Di lagu yang dinyanyikan Sebastian.

_Sudah cukup. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal._

Ciel merasakan bola matanya menghangat. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia menahan dirinya. Ia mendengar isakan-isakan lirih. Elizabeth sedang menangis dalam rangkulan Alois.

"_Lalu… Alois, Elizabeth. Kalian berdua yang rukun, ya. Kalian berdua temanku yang sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah berteman dengan orang sebaik kalian. Alois, jangan banyak bolos kalau tidak mau namamu kuubah jadi Alois Truancy. Kau tahu? Elizabeth itu gadis yang baik. Ia akan jadi ibu rumah tangga paling baik kedua di dunia. Hahaha. Jangan tersinggung, ya. Tapi ibu nomor satu adalah ibuku. Aku tahu kalian saling menyayangi. Aku mendoakan kalian berdua._"

Alois membentak dengan gigi yang bergemeretak, "Si bodoh ini… kenapa kau bicara seolah kau tidak akan melihat kami lagi, sih? Sebastian bodoh!"

Elizabeth menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras dan menetes ke roknya. Ciel terdiam. Ia bisa melihat kalau mata Alois pun sudah digenangi air mata.

"_Nah, Ciel…,"_ kata Sebastian memulai. Ciel mendongak. Perhatiannya sudah teralih pada Sebastian sepenuhnya. Dengan penuh perasaan, ia mendengarkan.

"_Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak hal yang telah kau lakukan untuk mengubahku jadi seperti ini? Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak kata-kata yang kau ucapkan untuk menyadarkanku akan keberadaan orang orang yang menyayangiku? Apa kau tahu kalau kau sudah membuatku merasa hidup di saat-saat terakhir ini? Aku harap kau tahu itu. karena kalau kau menyadarinya, kau akan mengetahui rasa terima kasih sebesar apa yang kuberikan padamu._

"_Kau orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Kau menyadarkanku akan banyak hal. Terutama kasih sayang, harapan, dan semangat untuk meraih harapan itu. Kau tumbuh dikelilingi orang-orang yang hebat. Kau hidup dikelilingi kasih sayang orang-orang. Kau hidup dengan harapan-harapan orangtuamu. Karena itulah kau jadi seperti ini. Jadi orang yang kuat dan hebat sekali. Aku iri padamu, Ciel. Ah, mungkin aku bakal dipukul, ya. Di saat seperti ini, kau pasti akan bilang; 'Dasar bodoh! Kami juga mengelilingimu dengan kasih sayang, tahu!'. Begitu tidak?"_

Sebastian tertawa. Tawa riang yang tidak menyisakan kegetiran.

"_Aku harap kau akan sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu kau akan. Ciel, 'kan, orang baik. Karena dirimulah aku bisa merasa layak untuk disayangi. Terima kasih banyak. Aku mendoakan agar kau bisa meraih semua harapanmu. Aku juga berlajar untuk berharap darimu. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu. Jujur, aku menyesalinya."_

Di titik ini Sebastian terdiam. Ia terlihat menarik dan membuang napas panjang beberapa kali. Kemudian ia kembali berbicara.

"_Aku bodoh. Sebelum ini aku tidak menyadari betapa besar dan berharga anugerah yang dinamakan 'hidup'. Saat aku mulai memahaminya, aku menyadari bahwa hidupku ini sudah akan berakhir. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa takut untuk mati. Aku takut sekali sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Setiap malam aku merasa sedih jika memikirkan kalian. Aku takut sebentar lagi aku tidak akan ada di sini lagi. Aku ingin bersama kalian lebih lama lagi. Hanya itu harapanku. Tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan apa pun untuk meraihnya._

"_Aku sudah bilang selamat tinggal. Aku sudah mengusahakan perpisahan dengan cara agar semua orang tidak merasa sedih. Jadi… sekarang… aku… karena itu—aku akan terlahir sekali lagi. Aku akan tertawa. Aku akan tersenyum sebanyak mungkin. Aku… ingin berbahagia dengan kalian."_

Sebastian tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Videonya selesai. Alois menenangkan Elizabeth yang menangis meski air matanya sendiri pun menetes. Ciel terdiam. Rasanya ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Bahkan air matanya tidak menetes. Ia terdiam dengan wajah yang kosong. ia bahkan tidak berteriak. Seluruh tenanganya seperti hilang. Mungkin ia akan terus seperti itu jika Tanaka tidak menepuk bahunya.

"Nah…," kata pria itu, "…sekarang kita mengerti, 'kan? Bahkan Sebastian yang dulu seperti itu, bisa berubah karena harapan dan kasih sayang orang di sekelilingnya."

Tanaka mencengkeram bahu Ciel lebih kuat. Ciel mendongak untuk menatap wajah keriput itu.

"Wah, wah… cucu nakal itu mengizinkanku untuk menangis tidak, ya?"

** . **

Ciel tidak bisa berada di sana lagi. Ruangan bercat putih tanpa Sebastian terlihat begitu menyesakkan. Menyakitkan. Saat ini ia masih tidak menangis. Ciel sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setegar itu. Namun ia juga tidak yakin akan tetap sekuat ini jika terus menerus berada di ruangan itu.

Ciel menyelinap ke luar dengan buku dan lipatan kertas yang bertuliskan di sana. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan merosot ke lantai pelan-pelan. Rasanya kaki itu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopangnya. Ia mengatur napas berulang kali—meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini mimpi. Sayangnya perasaan bahwa sekarang ia sedang bangun itu lebih kuat.

Ia membuka-buka buku yang diberikan Sebastian dengan tangan gemetar. Halaman-halaman dibacanya. Seperti catatan harian. Di sana ia menemukan namanya sering sekali disebut. Sama seringnya dengan kata 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf'. Semakin banyak Ciel membaca, Ciel memahami bahwa buku itu berisikan perasaan Sebastian yang tak pernah terucap.

'_Sebenarnya aku takut mati.'_

'_Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan yang lain.'_

'_Mati itu bagaimana rasanya, ya?'_

'_Rasanya jadi ingin menangis.'_

'_Aku ingin bisa tertawa lebih banyak.'_

'_Semua orang harus hidup bahagia saat aku sudah tidak ada.'_

Kalimat demi kalimat ia baca. Saat itu pula Ciel makin tidak tahan memegang buku itu. Pegangannya mengendur dan buku itu jatuh dengan pasrah ke pangkuannya. Ciel gemetaran dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Ia butuh pengalih perhatian yang lain. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membaca lipatan surat dengan namanya tadi.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia mulai membaca surat dari Sebastian. Huruf demi huruf ia baca. Dadanya makin sesak. Ciel melihat ada bercak-bercak pena luntur di kertas itu. Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa sebenarnya penyebab noda luntur itu sampai ia sendiri menangis. Meneteskan air mata ke kertas itu. Dan menyebabkan tintanya luntur sedikit. Menghasilkan noda luntur yang identik.

Ciel tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Akhirnya ia menangis juga. Seseorang telah diambil lagi darinya. Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan mosaik yang membentuk hatinya. Kepingan yang hilang itu tidak akan bisa kembali. Juga tidak dapat diganti karena mencari potongan dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama akan sulit. Tenggorokannya seperti ditumbuhi seribu duri. Ia terlalu sedih, sampai melewati batas terparah yang dapat ia tanggung. Ciel meremas lipatan kertas tadi kuat-kuat. Merasakan tangannya mulai mati rasa, diikuti seluruh tubuhnya yang lain.

Ciel tenggelam ke dalam palung kegelapan hatinya yang paling dalam. Ciel bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang melingkupi sekelilingnya. Selain itu, ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah tidak dapat merasakan rangsang apa pun dari luar. Ciel tidak bisa berteriak. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia memeluk tubuhnya. Air matanya pelan-pelan mengering. Satu lagi kehilangan. Tapi ia masih bisa bertahan. Tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti berjalan.

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi lirih.

_Aku ingin menghilang, aku tak bisa menghilang, aku ingin menghilang selamanya_

_Menyakitkan dan menyusahkan, tapi tak bisa kuhapuskan_

_Sudah cukupkah? Sudah cukup. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal_

_Kepada diriku di musim panas itu_

_Maaf, ya… itu sudah tidak boleh_

_Aku kira kau tertawa_

_Dengan wajah yang menyedihkan_

_Aku akan lahir sekali lagi_

_Aku akan lahir lagi sebagai diriku_

_Aku akan tertawa dengan wajah terbaikku_

**xxXxx**

**.**

_Untuk teman sekelasku di Midwick,_

_Yo! Apa kabar kalian semua? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja._

_Nah, maaf, ya. Aku tidak bisa bilang selamat tinggal dengan baik. Bagaimana, ya? Aku sendiri bingung mau mengatakan apa. Kurasa aku juga terlalu jarang bicara dengan kalian. Aku cuma ingin bilang bahwa keberadaan kalian membuatku senang. Aku senang kita pernah tinggal dalam satu kelas. Walau tidak semua kejadian terasa menyenangkan, tapi semuanya penuh perasaan. Aku menyukainya._

_Terima kasih juga untuk hari terakhirku di sekolah yang waktu itu. waktu itu aku tidak bilang. Tapi aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Selama ini perangaiku buruk sekali. Aku minta maaf. Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin bergabung kembali dengan kalian dan mengobrol lebih banyak dengan kalian, pergi main, dan tertawa bersama-sama. Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu._

_Terima kasih, semuanya. Aku mendoakan kalian semua._

—_Sebastian Michaelis_

**.**

_Untuk dr. Angelina,_

_Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Dokter. Kalau boleh, aku ingin memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'Bibi' saja. Seperti Alois, Elizabeth, dan Ciel. Seperti itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti aku punya satu orang anggota keluarga lagi._

_Aku sudah banyak sekali merepotkan Bibi. Aku juga pernah bersikap sangat tidak sopan. Maafkan aku. Aku juga menyayangi Bibi seperti Ciel dan yang lain. Kuharap Bibi tahu itu._

_Saat Bibi memelukku sambil menangis, aku bingung sekali harus berbuat apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaan apa yang melingkupiku saat itu. Aku hanya berpikir seperti; ah, aku pernah merasa seperti ini. Baru setelah itu aku menyadari bahwa pelukan itu sama rasanya seperti pelukan ibuku. Saat itu aku memeluk Bibi balik. Seandainya aku tidak pandai mengendalikan diri, mungkin aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan itu._

_Bibi An orang yang lembut dan baik sekali. Ciel beruntung sekali memiliki orang seperti Bibi. Nah, tolong jaga dia, ya. Terima kasih banyak. Aku pergi sekarang._

_Ah, aku bicara seperti suami yang menitipkan istri pada mertuanya saja. Ahahaha._

—_Sebastian Michaelis_

**.**

_Untuk Kakek,_

_Kek, cepat mati, ya._

_Ahahaha, bercanda. Maaf kalau terdengar keterlaluan. Kakek tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan? Aku ingin kita semua berkumpul kembali. Sudah ada nenek, ayah, ibu, dan aku di sini. Kami akan menunggu Kakek. (Aku tahu bercandaku keterlaluan. Tolong jangan marah, ya, Kek.) Kakek sudah tahu kalau aku menulis ini hanya untuk perpisahan. Aku punya beberapa pesan. Tolong titip Yuujirou, ya. Kalau dia sampai ikut mati karena lupa diberi makan, aku akan menggentayangi Kakek. Ah, ya. Aku juga menanam _salvia, begonia, stock, _dan macam-macam lagi di salah satu petak bunga di belakang rumah kita yang baru. Tolong dirawat. Sepertinya itu saja, sih._

_Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Kakek terlalu jarang bicara padaku. Walau begitu aku bisa mengerti apa yang Kakek rasakan dan pikirkan. Jangan salahkan kalau aku juga jadi orang yang pendiam seperti Kakek._

_Aku ingat dulu waktu kita masih tinggal di Jepang. Aku pernah menangis saat jatuh dari sepeda saat sedang belajar menaikinya. Saat itu aku berlatih agak jauh dari rumah. Kakiku terkilir sampai aku tidak bisa jalan. Sampai malam, tidak ada orang yang lewat untuk kumintai tolong. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa pulang. Saat aku sedang menangis sendirian, Kakek datang. Berjalan kaki malam-malam sendirian, dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun menggendongku sambil mengangkat sepeda dengan sebelah tangan karena stangnya bengkok dan tidak bisa dituntun lagi._

_Waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa Kakek keren sekali. Menurutku, pria terkuat di dunia adalah ayah. Tapi Kakek adalah satu-satunya orang yang lebih kuat dari ayah. Sejak saat itu aku menjadikan Kakek sebagai panutanku. Walau aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah jadi sekeren Kakek. Kakek sudah seperti orangtua bagiku. Sungguh. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Ah, aku bingung mau berkata apa. Membayangkan aku akan berpisah dengan Kakek, aku jadi ingin menangis sendiri._

_Mungkin, jika aku bisa hidup lebih lama, aku akan jadi pria kuat yang melebihi kakek. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan jadi pria terkuat di dunia. Aku sayang Kakek selamanya._

—_Sebastian_

_P.S.: Aku bohong waktu bilang supaya Kakek cepat mati. Panjang umur, ya, Kek. Jaga kesehatan!_

**.**

_Untuk Elizabeth Middleford,_

_Sepanjang ingatanku, sepertinya aku tidak pernah memanggilmu Lizzie. Itu karena aku merasa kalau kita belum terlalu akrab. Aku jadi merasa tidak layak memanggilmu 'Lizzie' juga. Sekarang bolehkah?_

_Nah, terima kasih kau sudah mau jadi temanku. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah jadi teman Ciel dan Alois. Kau gadis paling baik hati yang pernah kukenal. Kalau kau bukan sepupu Ciel, mungkin aku sudah memintamu untuk menikah dengannya. Hahaha, sekarang permintaanku berubah, mungkin seharusnya kau menikah dengan Alois saja._

_Aku tidak akan bicara banyak-banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau jadi penyokong bagi Alois dan Ciel sampai akhir nanti. Aku menyukai kebaikanmu dan bagaimana kau memperhatikan orang lain dengan teliti._

_Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._

—_Sebastian Michaelis_

**.**

_Untuk Alois Trancy,_

_Yo, Kawan. Kalau aku bisa, mungkin aku sudah menepuk bahumu sekarang. Bisa merasakannya, tidak?_

_Aku hanya berterima kasih karena kau mau jadi temanku. Aku senang punya teman yang gila dan ceria seperti kau. Sungguh. Walau kadang kau bisa jadi berisik sekali, sih. Hahaha._

_Ah, ya… aku titip Ciel dan Elizabeth padamu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Elizabeth. Haha. Ia juga menyukaimu, Kawan. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Jaga dia baik-baik, ya. Dia gadis yang hebat. Kalau aku masih hidup, ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan menjadi rivalmu, lho. Haha, bercanda._

_Aku ingin kalian selalu berteman. Berteman yang baik, ya. Aku menyukai dirimu yang selalu berusaha keras dalam segala hal. Aku tahu itu saat melihatmu belajar. Kau tidak pernah berhenti belajar meski nilai ujianmu jelek. Itu hal yang kuanggap sangat keren darimu._

_Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._

—_Sebastian Michaelis_

**.**

_Untuk Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Halo, Cebol. Ahaha, aku rindu memanggilmu dengan cara seperti itu. kau tahu? Memerhatikan wajahmu yang kesal karena kuejek pendek itu lucu sekali, lho._

_Saat kau membaca ini, mungkin kau sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi. Jangan bersedih, ya. Aku tahu orang sepertimu itu sedikit-sedikit bakal menangis. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku yang satu itu._

_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain berterima kasih padamu. Sejak awal, kau selalu baik padaku. Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha mengusirmu dari kehidupanku, kau selalu datang lagi dan lagi. Kau orang pertama yang tahan menghadapiku. Kuakui, kau lawan yang kuat sekali._

_Kau mengajariku banyak hal. Kau membuatku memahami hal-hal yang tadinya tak kumengerti. Kau mengajariku tentang kasih sayang dan harapan. Caramu memperlakukan orang tuamu yang sudah meninggal benar-benar membuatku merasakan hal yang sebelum ini tidak pernah kurasakan. Kuanggap saja sekarang aku sudah meninggal. Sekarang aku punya satu permintaan untukmu; kunjungi makamku seperti kau mengunjungi makam orang tuamu._

_Dari dulu aku merasa kalau kedua orangtuamu adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Mereka beruntung karena memiliki anak sehebat dirimu. Sekarang, bolehkah aku merasa begitu? Aku _ingin_ merasa beruntung karena aku memiliki teman sepertimu. Ah, sebenarnya aku _sudah_ merasa sangat beruntung, sih._

_Ciel, kau orang yang penting sekali bagiku. Kau mengajariku untuk berharap dan memahami apa itu harapan. Sebelum ini, aku selalu berangapan bahwa harapan hanya milik orang-orang yang sudah menyerah. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Harapan adalah hal paling hebat yang menggerakkan hidup manusia. Sayangnya, saat aku mulai berharap, tidak ada lagi hidup yang bisa kugerakkan._

_Karena itulah. Kau harus terus hidup, ya. Meski kita sudah tidak bisa melihat langit yang sama, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuk menopangmu. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan terus hidup, tidak peduli sebanyak dan seberat apa tantangan yang akan kau terima dalam kehidupan itu. Kalau kau merasa lelah sampai ingin menangis, ingatlah janjimu padaku dan kembalilah berjalan. Jangan menyerah._

_Sekian saja. Jangan lupakan aku, ya. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Jangan lupa untuk berkunjung ke makamku._

_Kau sobatku yang paling baik._

—_teman yang dulu pernah ada, Sebastian Michaelis_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mereka sudah tidak dapat melihat langit yang sama dengannya_

_Dirusakkan air mata_

_Dan selamat tinggal_

_Semuanya mengalir begitu saja_

_Sekarang semuanya jadi tak terlihat_

_Meninggalkan mereka_

_Digambar ulang berkali-kali pun percuma_

_Akan memudar lagi dan lagi_

_Mereka tak akan bisa melupakan dia_

_Mereka tak akan bisa melupakan dia_

_Meski sudah memejamkan mata_

_Ia terus muncul dalam ingatan mereka_

_Mereka mengerti sekarang_

_Meski waktu bergerak, perasaan menetap_

_Di dunia yang sudah tidak ada dia, di hati mereka dia masih ada_

_Di dunia yang sudah tidak ada dia, cinta mereka untuknya masih ada_

_Mereka tak akan bisa melupakan dia_

_Sampai kapan pun_

_Masih_

_Ada_

_Di sini_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang kembali, Cieeeel~~~!

"Selamat, ya, Ciel!"

"Guk!"

"Eh? Oi, apa-apaan ini?"

"Pesta penyambutan untukmu!"

"Haaah?"

Ruang tamu yang selama beberapa saat lalu sepi berubah jadi heboh saat pintu depannya terbuka. Memang sepi, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Sebenarnya semuanya berkumpul di situ. Untuk menunggu seseorang. Saat pintu terbuka, itu artinya orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kenapa kalian semua ada di rumahku? Ah! Bahkan Kakek Tanaka dan Yuujirou juga ada!"

Ciel—orang yang barusan masuk itu—mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan ekspresi bingung. Ada Tanaka, Alois, Lizzie, dan Elizabeth. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dengan lembut. Saat ia menoleh, wajah tersenyum Angelina menyambutnya.

"Maaf, ya, _Dear._ Soal cuma aku yang menjemputmu dari bandara itu sebenarnya karena ini. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan penyambutan untukmu," jelasnya dengan suara yang lembut. Ciel kembali menatap para penyambutnya tadi. Wajah mereka semua bahagia. Seluruh ruangan penuh dengan kertas hias. Bahkan di atas meja ada _cake_ yang bertuliskan _Congrats, Ciel. _Seketika itu juga wajah Ciel memerah karena malu. Meski begitu, sebenarnya ia senang.

"Duh…," katanya sambil menggaruk kepala salah tingkah, "…kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, kok."

Ciel menyembunyikan perasaan malunya dengan pura-pura sibuk membersihkan dan bajunya dari _confetti_ yang tadi dilempar Alois padanya. Elizabeth yang berdiri dekat dengannya membantu memunguti benda kecil warna-warni itu dari rambut sepupunya. Ia berkata dengan lembut, "Bicara apa, sih? Kau kan baru saja pulang setelah berjuang di IBO. Mana mungkin kami memberikan sambutan yang biasa-biasa saja pada salah satu pesertanya yang membawa pulang medali perak?"

Mendengar penjelasan Elizabeth yang penuh pujian itu, wajah Ciel jadi semakin merah. Ia memang baru saja memenangi International Biology Contest yang dilaksanakan di Switzerland. Ia sudah bekerja keras sejak hari pertama masuk SMA hingga akhirnya bisa membawa pulang medali perak. Anak itu kelihatan malu dan senang. Elizabeth yakin. Kalau digoda lebih dari ini, wajah Ciel bisa jadi semerah tomat saking malunya.

"Ah, ah. Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kalau duduk dulu sekarang? Ciel pasti capek, 'kan?" Tanaka yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menyelamatkan Ciel. Semua orang setuju. Angelina mendorong Ciel dari belakang untuk duduk di tengah mereka. wajah mereka semua kelihatan bahagia.

"Kau sudah berjuang banyak untuk bisa jadi seperti ini. Selamat, ya, Sayang."

Angelina merangkul Ciel dan mencium pipinya dengan sayang. Ciel jadi terharu. Ia membalas pelukan itu dan balik mencium Angelina. "Terima kasih. Aku juga tidak akan bisa begini kalau tidak dibantu kalian."

Semua orang di sana menyelamati Ciel bergantian. Di tengah acara yang hangat itu, tiba-tiba Alois justru bertingkah menyebalkan. Ciel mengerti kalau sebenarnya sobatnya itu hanya cemburu karena ia dihujani ciuman dari sepupunya, Elizabeth. Alois jelas-jelas naksir Elizabeth. Semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Mau minum apa? Cola?" tawar Elizabeth saat semuanya lelah mengobrol. Meski belum ada yang mengangguk, ternyata Elizabeth sudah menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas. Ciel mengambil satu gelas sambil berterima kasih. Saat menyentuh gelas yang masih ada di meja, Ciel tiba-tiba terdiam—menyadari hal yang aneh.

"Lho…," ujarnya, "…gelasnya kelebihan satu."

Saat Ciel berkata begitu, semua orang ikut menyadarinya. Ciel menatap Elizabeth bertanya, namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang agak pedih. Senyum yang mengingatkan Ciel pada sesuatu. Bukan. _Seseorang._

"Kau lupa, ya?" kata Elizabeth dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Meski begitu, senyumnya masih ada. "Ada satu orang lagi yang harus ikut merayakannya. Kau belum berterima kasih padanya, lho. Bukankah dia satu-satunya orang yang terus menyokongmu, memberimu semangat saat kau lelah untuk terus maju, dan mengingatkanmu untuk mewujudkan segala harapanmu?"

Semua orang duduk dalam keheningan. Ciel memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Ia sedang membayangkan wajah seseorang. Dari hari ke hari bayangan itu makin pudar saja. Tapi—tentu saja—ingatan Ciel akan orang itu tidak berubah sedikit pun. Ia tidak akan melupakannya meski rasa keberadaannya semakin tipis. Ciel membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau benar," katanya. "Mari bersulang."

Senyuman Ciel makin lebar. Elizabeth menyapukan tangannya ke pipinya yang basah dan tersenyum. Dalam sekejap saja, semua orang kembali tersenyum. Mengingat_nya_ tidak boleh membuat mereka menangis. Mereka sudah berjanji.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Hope—END=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxXxx**

* * *

**Tambahan untuk chapter yang lalu…**

Heu, maaf banget buat semuanya. Saya nggak ngasih keterangan tentang konjugasi dan pili. Jadi sederhananya gini;

Konjugasi itu cara perkembangbiakan yang biasa dilakukan bakteri dengan cara saling menukar materi genetik. Nah, waktu penukaran itu bisa dilakukan lewat pili. Pili itu juluran sitoplasma yang seperti silia tapi panjang. Gampangannya kayak penghubung gitu, lah. Saya jadi bingung sendiri mesti ngomong gimana. =="a #plakk

Buat **Verz**, turut prihatin soal ibunya, ya. Keloid itu bekas luka yang menonjol sampai membentuk massa kayak daging tumbuh gitu. #eh

Btw, di chap lalu & ini mungkin banyak typo-nya. Saya ngantuk banget, nih. Maap, ya.

**Afterwords**

Salah satu MC-ku yang lain akhirnya tamat juga. Daku bahagiaaa~ sekali. Tanggal 30 UKK. Tapi sempat-sempatnya ngetik.

Sebenarnya ini gara-gara aku diingatkan sesuatu. Seorang temanku baru saja meninggal karena kanker getah bening. Dalam pengerjaan 'Hope' ini, sudah ada dua kenalanku yang meninggal karena sakit. Parah sekali. Itu ngingetin daku buat ngelanjutin fic ini (eh, apa hubungannya, ya?). Udah gitu, ada tambahan satu orang di sekolah yang ikut nguber-uber daku biar fic ini cepat di-update. (Gara-gara iseng nawarin baca akhirnya disuruh ngelanjutin.) Tapi akhirnya fic ini tamat. DAKU BAHAGIA! #plakk

Yah, berhubung sudah tamat, daku punya beberapa pertanyaan buat para pembaca. Dijawab lewat review, ya.

**Apa yang dikau suka dari fic ini?**

**Apa yang dikau nggak suka dari fic ini?**

**Bandingkan fic HOPE & VENGEFUL SOUL kalau dibandingkan LIMA WARNA MIMPI, ROSEN SCHWERT, & A MUSIC FROM YOUR HEART. Daku lebih cocok nulis genre yang seperti apa? Seperti ini atau romance?**

Nah, tolong dijawab, yah. Makasih banget, lho. Buat yang sudah me-review. Kalau sempat bakal saya balas lewat PM. Intinya saya cuma mau bilang.

MAKASIH BANYAK, SEMUANYA!


End file.
